Guilt
by sidle77
Summary: When a hostage situation threatens his family's existence, Grissom realises that the one decision he made could destroy everything he loves. Is it too late to turn the tables or will Sara be lost to him forever? Part three of The Rage series.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Guilt

**Author: **sidle77

**Rating: **T to M (Mainly for violence and language, reading with caution is advised)

**Pairing: **GSR – of course

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill: I do not own them, any of them and I will give back once I've finished playing, yada yada... CBS owns all (but not my idea!)

**Summary: **When a hostage situation threatens his family's existence, Grissom realises that the one decision he made could destroy everything he loves. Is it too late to turn the tables or will Sara be lost to him forever?

**Status: **Work in progress

**Beta: **SSC (From chap 1) – I appreciate all your help hun, I know how busy you are.

**A/N: **This is part three of the "RAGE" series. This follows on from Retribution and Affliction and is set in my A/U. It can be nice in there sometimes, I promise, but not always, especially in this, sorry, so prepare! You have been warned.

This prologue was actually beta'd by cropper1818 over a year ago, so I belatedly thank you for it! Yes, it's been sitting on my lappy that long, ugh.

**Prologue**

His voice turned her blood cold as it vibrated throughout the store with a crackle and a high-pitched screech, the worn-out intercom struggling at best.

"Do you like playing hide and seek?" he asked with a chilling sneer. "Would you like me to count to ten?"

Sara felt her heart catch in her throat and her body tighten. A cold, sharp shiver ran down her spine as her grip on Michael increased, their hands shaking as they entwined. This was no game.

"I suggest, little lady, that you come out, right now, before I come and get you, unless, you want to play that is..."

Swallowing hard, Sara placed Michael on the floor and forced herself to her feet with a groan. Pressing her back against the end of the aisle she weighed up her options, her heart beating so fast she could hear the dull throb of her pulse beating in her ears. In a frenzy, her eyes scanned from left to right, right to left, hoping for an option beyond the one instructed of her.

Her breathing quickened as everything seemed to spin around her, a small sob catching in her throat upon realization that there was nowhere to go.

Her head fell back against the aisle. "I have a child and I am pregnant!" she cried back, her voice trembling with every syllable.

He sniggered. "Yeah, I know that. Get out here, right now."

With a deep, shaky breath, Sara took Michael's hand. "Keep hold of my hand okay?" she said to her son. "Whatever you do, don't let go..."

**A/N: Well I thought I would get your taste buds going. So what do you think? Want more? And no, this fic will not interfere with The Calling. The Calling is a lot of work and sometimes I just need to do a little something else to prevent my brain from imploding :) Please leave a review if you would like more :)**


	2. Don't do this

**A/N: Ok guys, here is the first full chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my little prologue and it got your taste buds a'tinglin :)**

**I thank you all for your reviews and confidence. Please, please keep the input coming. It means a lot to me and sometimes you guys _can_ actually influence what I write!**

**One thing to remember with this story please is that I started writing it probably over three years ago, so it's set in a time when GSR was still very much in our hearts and things were much different back then even the way characters were and the way they acted. **

**Thanks to SSC for the read through and the vote of no changes required. Ahhhh, must mean I've grown :D I love you babe xx**

**Ok, so here we go and let the Guilt begin...**

**Oh almost forgot - *Evil hat on* Mwahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... *chuckles***

Chapter 1

The night before...

Sara sighed as she lifted her shirt and stared at her plump body in the full length bathroom mirror. Her bump was indeed mighty. Thirty-three weeks pregnant and every little bit of it was showing. Smoothing her hands over her tummy she frowned and was so engrossed in thought that she didn't notice Grissom sneaking up behind her. She jumped as her husband slipped his hands around her front to rest on her soft but stretched skin.

"God, Gil!" she yelped. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Chuckling into her back, Grissom shifted her t-shirt to run his lips over a small piece of exposed shoulder before bringing his chin to rest upon it. He looked at her through the mirror and grinned.

"Sorry."

"No you're not," she replied pouting her lips, trying her up most not to grin back. "You do it all the time."

Grissom's grin broadened. "You got me."

Now Sara smiled, slipping her hands over his. "Yeah, I do, don't I?" she sighed.

"Oh yes."

"Is Mike asleep?" Sara asked.

"Finally," he mumbled, nibbling on her shoulder again. "He is so excited about tomorrow, I have a feeling he will be up early."

Giggling, Sara tipped her head back automatically sensing his attentions.

As he ran his lips softly over her neck, she sighed a long, soft breath.

"Gil..."

"Hmmmm...?"

Swallowing hard she gripped onto her husband's now roaming hands as they smoothed over her stomach, halting his caresses.

"I can't."

Softly, he turned his wife to face him, her bump brushing against his own stomach.

"Why?" he asked with a tender tone.

"Because I'm huge or didn't you notice?" Her voice cracked with a tinge of embarrassment. "I'm so fat and I have stretch marks up to my arm pits, so I'm not feeling particularly sexy right now."

Averting her gaze from his, Sara looked down and began fiddling with his shirt buttons. "Plus, the last time we tried, it took us forever to find the right position, I feel so stupid."

Slipping a soft finger under her chin, Grissom lifted, brining her eyes back to meet his. He smiled. "But it was worth it, no?"

Pouting her lips, she grinned.

"And honey, you're not fat. Pregnant yes. Fat no. And you are beautiful, nothing less. You shouldn't feel embarrassed by the miracle of life."

Playfully hitting him on the chest Sara swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Do you always have to be so damn smooth?"

"I was being honest, my dear, nothing more."

The right side of Sara's mouth hitched a smirk and for a long moment the couple gazed into each other's eyes.

Finally, Grissom dipped his head and captured her lips with his own, soft at first but as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his body, the kiss intensified.

Unable to fight the tingling building in her lower body, Sara surrendered to his advances, her hands sliding up his back to cling tightly to his broad shoulders.

"Hummmm..." Sara found herself whimpering as her husband's lips moved to her throat where he nibbled tenderly.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" he mumbled into her neck, giving her soft skin, another delicate peck.

Giggling, Sara pulled back, her eyes glazed and needy. "I think you just did." She grinned, grabbed his hand and tugged him into the bedroom as quickly as she could.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"You think that's enough?" Sara's gaze fell to Michael sitting on a stool by her side. He peered at the array of food sitting on the kitchen table and smiled.

"Yes..." he replied quickly, "...lots."

Sara smiled.

"Zoo!" Michael then shouted excitedly.

With a hearty chuckle at her son's evident excitement, Sara packed up their mass picnic into a bag.

"Yes, zoo and we can get there for when it opens, can't we? As you were so eager to get up." She winked at her son and he smiled broadly.

"Gil! Are you ready?" Sara called and Grissom emerged from the bedroom.

"Yeah, just got to let Hank out for a pee, be two seconds."

She smiled as her husband whistled and Hank came bounding from the study, his tail wagging furiously.

Moving to the fridge Sara sought out the liquid refreshments for their day and packed them with the picnic.

A few moments later Hank ran back into the house, followed by Grissom who was now talking on his cell phone. Picking up her purse from the table, Sara looked over as a heavy sigh caught her attention.

"Okay, Conrad, give me about forty-five minutes."

Throwing her purse back down onto the table, Sara stormed from the kitchen as Grissom hung up. Her eyes bore into his.

"Please tell me you just didn't say that?" she barked.

Another heavy sigh echoed from Grissom lips. "Honey, I'm sorry, I..."

"No, Gil!" she shouted. "No work! Not today, we have had this day planned for months, you know that. You promised me, you promised your son. We haven't had a day together in weeks."

"I have to take this Sara!" Grissom snapped.

Michael jumped down from the stool and scuttled into his bedroom, he hated it when his parents fought. It didn't happen very often but when it did, he liked to be far away.

"Why the hell is a case more important than your family?"

Grissom didn't answer and gnawed heavily on his bottom lip.

"Gil, answer me!" Sara shouted again, folding her arms firmly across her chest.

Shuffling nervously, Grissom struggled to look Sara in the eye now. "Heather Kessler's granddaughter has gone missing, she is asking for my help..." He finally managed to say, swallowing hard as his wife's face darkened and her eyes narrowed.

"Heather..." She shook her head in disbelief. "So yet again, you put her before me."

Grissom sighed. "It's not like that, Sara, and you know it."

"Bullshit, Grissom!"

He cringed, she barely called him that anymore and he hated it but he prepared for the onslaught. He knew his wife was pissed.

"She calls and you go running..." Sara continued. "Are the rest of the team incapable? Why is this any of your concern anyway? If someone wants to pull a double that's fine but this isn't even Grave's shift and have you not had the next two days booked off for the last two months? You have always put Heather before me and you damn well know it!"

"Honey..." Grissom stepped forward and reached for her. "It's not like that and she's just..."

Sara pulled away. "Don't touch me, Gil."

Feeling his gut clench, Grissom swallowed hard.

"I suggest you call Ecklie back and tell him that you are _not_ available to attend."

Opening his mouth to respond the CSI was cut short when his cell rang again. "What?" he almost screamed flipping it open, but then he listened, "Where? No I will be there as soon as I can..." He turned his back to Sara as he continued the conversation and she felt the blood boiling through her veins. He really was going.

That was enough for her. She stomped from the room and headed for the bedroom. Grissom was so engrossed in his phone call he didn't even notice. She grabbed an overnight bag and quickly filled it with a few essentials before heading to Michael's room. She snatched a few things for him before dropping the bag onto the bed and looked to her son sitting on the edge.

She sighed, zipped up the bag and held her hand out for Michael. "Come on, sweetie."

"Zoo?" Michael asked unsure.

Sara smiled. "Yes baby, we are still going to the zoo, at least you and me are okay?"

Michael frowned. "Daddy is coming?"

Sara softly stroked her son's cheek. "I'm sorry, Daddy has to...it doesn't matter, we will have fun okay?"

Michael nodded and took his mother's hand. She hurried from the bedroom, swinging the bag over her shoulder. Rushing to the kitchen she grabbed the picnic before noticing her husband pacing around the living room still engrossed in his conversation. Her nostrils flared with anger but she didn't stop and rushed for the front door as fast as her aching legs and bloated body would allow.

Grissom turned as she opened the door and pulled the phone from his ear. "Hold on..." he mumbled. "Sara! Sara what are you doing?" He noted the overnight bag hanging from her shoulder and his heart rate increased dramatically.

Sara only stopped briefly but she didn't turn around and before Grissom could even take a step towards her, she and Michael were out the door and it slammed behind them.

"Damn it," he grumbled bounding towards the door after them. "I'll call you back," he spoke quickly, running after her.

Launching himself out of the house he ran quickly down the driveway.

"Sara!" he shouted just as she was getting into the car. She looked over to him, trying so hard to fight the fury and bitterness inside her, but she couldn't. Failing to acknowledge him she quickly got into her Prius. Slamming it into reverse she screeched down the driveway. Grissom ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up but he was too slow, all he could do once he reached the end of the drive was watch her car as it disappeared down the road.

With a heavy sigh he brought up her number on his cell and pushed call. He waited and waited as it rang on the other end.

"This is Sara, leave a message."

"Sara," Grissom gasped into the phone, trying to catch his breath. "Honey," he hesitated, "Please...call me back, don't do this, please..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara's car pulled into the parking lot of the Southern Nevada Zoo and she parked up. Turning in her seat she looked at her son playing with his favourite ant.

"We're here, Mike," she informed him.

Quickly looking through the window, Michael smiled when he spotted the zoo entrance across the lot. Unbuckling his safety straps, he reached for the door handle.

"Baby wait!" Sara said quickly and Michael stopped.

"Wait for me, this car lot is busy, so you need to be careful."

The young boy pouted but nodded and waited for his mother to get out of the car.

She shuffled from the car and groaned. Her back was killing her today but she pushed it from her mind along with the rage she was still feeling. That did take her mind off the pain, just a little.

This was supposed to be a fun day for her son, so she tried to smile as she opened the door, determined to make sure Michael enjoyed himself with or without his father. Michael jumped from the car to stand by his mother's side.

"Zoo, zoo, zoo!" he shouted bouncing up and down.

A gentle laugh fell from Sara's lips.

"Sara?"

She turned swiftly upon hearing the surprised but yet, familiar voice behind her.

"Tony?" She was as equally surprised.

He smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." Sara smiled in return and looked to his side to where his daughter Emily clung to his hand.

Michael waved to Emily with a smile and she giggled.

"Of all the places to run into each other," Tony laughed.

"Yeah, you finally took some time off did you?" Sara grinned.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, finally and I remember you saying you were coming here but I didn't realize it was today." Looking behind Sara to her car Tony frowned, "Just you and Mike?"

Bowing her head for second she sighed, "Just me and Mike." Looking up she smiled weakly.

"Oh, well, um..."

"It's okay, Tony." Sara knew she'd told him all about their outing and that it was supposed to be a "family" occasion. "He just couldn't make it."

"The usual?" the lawman asked softly knitting his brow again.

Sara's response was a simple nod.

"Well..." Tony looked to Emily and then Michael, "...you are more than welcome to join us. Four friends are better than two, right guys?" He looked to the two children once more and they both nodded furiously.

With a quaint smirk Sara felt the dead weight on her shoulders lighten. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He smiled.

"What do you say, Mike?" Sara looked to her son. "Shall we join Tony and Emily?"

Michael didn't even answer; he rushed the few steps to where Emily was and grabbed her hand with a smile.

"Well," Sara chuckled, "I think he likes the idea."

Tony laughed. "You have anything you want me to help you with, Sara?"

"Oh no," she said quickly. "We just have a picnic that's all, I can manage." She turned to open the car and grabbed their bag.

Despite Sara's words Tony rushed forward, pulling Emily and Michael with him. "Let me help you with that," he insisted grabbing the bag. "You shouldn't be carrying anything heavy."

Letting Tony take the bag, Sara smiled at him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom arrived at the Kessler residence, frowning as he exited his Denali. The numerous squad cars outside the house left as he pulled up. The only car left seemed to be Catherine's. There was no crime scene tape, no officers, no activity, nothing.

Walking up to the house he entered through the open front door and almost bumped into Catherine who seemed to be on her way out.

"Grissom! What are you doing here?" she asked quickly.

"Catherine what's going on? Where is everyone?" he responded.

"False alarm," Catherine replied placing her kit on the floor.

Shaking his head in disbelief the supervisor caught a glimpse of Heather through the patio doors at the far side of the lounge. "What?"

"A misunderstanding, Allison is fine. Heather just panicked when she woke up to find she was gone. Jerome came to pick her up early and didn't want to wake Heather..."

Sighing, Grissom rubbed his bearded chin.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she enquired. "Did you not have plans today?"

"Ecklie called me."

"Oh, did he?" Catherine folded her arms. "Well that was nice of him to tell me. I was on my way home but he called me in because days were tapped out."

Opening his mouth to respond Grissom was cut short.

"Grissom?" Heather's voice caught their ears.

Tilting his head, Grissom saw the ex-dominatrix standing just a few feet away. For some reason; he just couldn't bring himself to be angry at her, even if his day had been interrupted.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Why don't you turn around, get in your car and get back to your plans before Sara has you sleeping in the study.

Smiling weakly his eyes floated back to his second in command. "Sara needs a chance to calm down. I'll check on Heather and then think about heading out there."

Sighing, Catherine picked up her kit. "Suit yourself, I'm going home."

Grissom nodded as she passed him and couldn't help but notice the small shake of her head.

"Bye, Grissom," she called as she left.

He turned his attention back to Heather and slowly approached her. She folded her arms uneasily across her chest.

"Hi," Grissom said softly.

She smiled weakly. "Thank you for coming but I'm very sorry I wasted your time, just know I didn't do it intentionally." She hugged herself tighter. "You are one of the few people I trust in this world so...I didn't mean to ruin your day."

Slipping his hands into his pockets Grissom smiled at the compliment. "It's okay. Want to tell me what happened?"

"I'm sure you have more important things to tend to than my overreaction," Heather sighed.

He thought for a moment. He had tried Sara half a dozen times since leaving the house with no success. He didn't even know where she would be now, or whether she had even taken Michael on their planned trip. And he knew his wife; she would still be fuming at him. She would need some time to cool off.

"Actually, I don't, well I have a little time, so..."

Heather smiled more sincerely now. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

"The least I can do," the lady grinned and Grissom followed her towards the kitchen.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara slumped down on the bench holding her tummy and sighed with relief. They'd seen the lion's den, the tigers and monkeys before stopping at the play ground. Sara just wanted to sit for a while, so she was happy when her son saw the swings and went bounding towards them.

"Had enough already?" Tony chuckled, sitting beside her.

With a feeble smile Sara rubbed her stomach feeling a kick. "My inner body is just being a little irritable and I'm just a tiny bit achy. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Suddenly the laughter of children filled the air and Sara smiled as she watched Michael chasing Emily around the huge sand box. "They really do love playing together don't they?" she sighed

Also smiling, Tony nodded his agreement before turning his attention back to Sara.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Watching as Sara took a bottle of water from her bag he came to the conclusion that she wasn't being entirely truthful. "Want to talk about it?"

After sipping from the bottle Sara looked at him. "I'm just a little frustrated."

"Gil?"

"Am I that predictable?" Sara asked popping the lid back on the water.

"No," Tony smiled. "I'm just a good guesser."

"Hmmm..." She shuffled on the bench trying to get a little more comfortable. "I appreciate the shoulder, Tony, I really do." She faced him. "But I'd rather just try and enjoy the day with my son, okay?"

"Okay," Tony agreed, "but, you have to promise me something."

Sara knitted her brow. "What?" she asked curiously.

"If you ever need to talk to a friend, about anything, you will call me." He grinned, "I'm a good listener."

Now Sara smiled. "Okay, I will."

"Daddy, Daddy!" Emily's shouts broke up their conversation and both Sara and Tony looked back to the play ground, "Swings! Push us!"

Michael and Emily ran to the swings and Sara laughed at their excitement.

"Wanna push, Mommy?" Tony chuckled.

Sniggering, Sara held up defensive hands. "I think I will have to pass on this occasion. I don't think my arms will even reach beyond the..." She looked down to her bulge, "...bump."

Standing, Tony winked before running towards the little ones...

**A/N: So, if you read Affliction, you will remember Tony, which may help a touch but isn't essential. **

**How am I doing so far then? Typical Grissom (from the time) huh? Please let me know what you think And review. I'm off to finish the next Calling chapter and will hopefully have that up for you soon :)**


	3. Some things are out of our control

**A/N: Hey guys :) How are we all doing? Thank you so much for all the support and your reviews so far on my little ficlet! Here is the next chapter. It's unbeta'd so I hope it's ok. SSC has just been very busy although she did give me her vote of confidence in regards to posting. Forgive any of my American medical terminology if it's incorrect, but being from the UK, I have tried my best. Hopefully it's not too bad.**

**So let's see if Mr Evil hat is being naughty shall we...hehehehe... Enjoy! And, please review, they mean so much!**

**Oh, and the next chap of The Calling will be up soon, it's getting a thrashing from SSC as I speak, lol. **

Chapter 2

As Sara watched Tony play with Michael and Emily she sighed, cursing to herself that Grissom was missing out on this. How could he do that to her, again, work before them, Heather before her? Damn him.

They had been so happy since the events of Kate Stevens, fine; Grissom was working a lot bit still, they were happy. Now, that woman was back in their lives...

Briefly she smiled as she remembered earlier in her pregnancy and their first scan...

_Week 11_

"_Gil, are you ready?" Sara called from the bedroom. "Baby, keep still, please," she appealed to her son sitting on the edge of the bed merrily swinging his legs. He was not aiding her task in tying his shoe laces. _

_Michael stopped swinging his legs and allowed his mother to tie his laces. Grissom poked his head around the door._

"_Yeah, two minutes sweetheart," he began, "I just have to let Hank out. Claire won't be back until later so I don't think he will last."_

_Sara looked up quickly. "He better last, I don't want anything happening to the new carpet or I swear..."_

_Holding up his hands Grissom grinned. "Honey relax, you know Hank wouldn't do that."_

"_Yeah I know, sorry, I'm just feeling a little..."_

"_Nervous?" he finished for her._

_Sara nodded. "I just want everything to go alright you know? After everything..."_

_Grissom entered the bedroom and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Everything will be fine, right, Mike?"_

_Looking at his father Michael eyed his mother's perfect handy work and nodded. "Fine!" he shouted._

_Giving his son a wink Grissom softly kissed Sara's hair. "See?"_

"_Yeah," she sighed contently finishing off Michael's laces. "There you go young man, all done." _

_Leaping from the bed with a gratifying "Yay," Michael ran from the room._

"_Hey!" Sara called after him, "don't go far, we are leaving in a minute!"_

_Pulling his wife up Grissom wrapped his arms around her, tugging her into a warm and adoring hug before slipping his arms around her waist. She grinned, smoothing her hands up and down his back and began chuckling when his lips began to caress her neck._

"_Honey, we don't have time for this," she whispered, tilting her neck so his mouth passed across just the right spot. She moaned with appreciation._

_Grissom pulled back, "Too bad."_

"_Most definitely," Sara agreed, "but maybe later."_

_Grissom grinned. "Oh?"_

_She smiled mischievously, "Let Hank out and I'll meet you at the car, okay?" With that she slipped from his grasp and went in search of Michael, leaving Grissom pondering on her statement._

_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_

_Sara shuffled in her seat outside the OB-Gyn office. Grissom to her left and Michael swinging his legs, to her right._

"_You okay?" Grissom asked._

"_Yeah," she began, tensing a little, "just not so keen on this full bladder."_

_Taking her hand, he squeezed it tenderly. "Shouldn't be too long now sweetheart."_

_She took a deep breath and crossed her legs, god she hoped so._

"_Sara Grissom, room two, Sara Grissom, room two." A voice called over the intercom several minutes later and Sara sighed with relief._

_She stood quickly. "Ready?" _

_Grissom nodded, "As I'll ever be." He turned to Michael, "Ready to see your little brother or sister, Mike?"_

_The boy nodded quickly, jumped from his chair and grabbed his father's hand. "Let's go."_

_Nodding, Sara headed off in search of room two, Grissom and Michael right behind. She found it quickly, knocked and entered. Immediately she was greeted by a tall, blond haired woman who held out her hand._

"_Sara?" she asked as Grissom closed the door._

"_Yes." Sara smiled shaking her hand._

"_I'm Doctor Rachael Clarkson, please call me Rachael."_

"_This is my husband, Gil." Sara gestured behind her and Grissom held out his hand._

"_Pleasure to meet you, Gil," Rachael said shaking his hand._

_Grissom smiled. "Same here." _

"_And who is this little man?" Rachael looked at Michael._

"_This is Michael," Sara began, "our son."_

_Rachael smiled. "Well hello there, Michael." Michael looked at her and giggled._

"_At least you are not new to giving birth, Sara, which is always an advantage."_

"_Well..." She began looking at her husband "...It wasn't as simple as it could have been."_

_Rachael nodded. "It's okay, I understand that, but we can have a chat about that after the scan, alright? If you are like most expectant mums having a scan, you are feeling pretty uncomfortable right now, am I right?"_

_Sara tried not to blush but nodded quickly._

"_Okay, let's get you up on the bed and do the ultrasound so we can get you feeling a little more comfortable."_

"_Sounds good to me." Sara hurried to the bed along the far wall of the room and popped herself up onto it. Grissom sat by the bedside and pulled Michael onto his lap._

_Rachael grabbed the machine and began preparing. "Okay, Sara, I'm sure you have been through one of these before but I am just going to explain why we do the ultrasounds. Just so the two of you have complete peace of mind about what is happening with your baby."_

_Sara looked at Grissom who took her hand and smiled lovingly. She looked back to Rachael. "I was due to have a scan about five months ago; I was three months pregnant but, I miss-carried. So we never actually got to see..." Sara felt her eyes fill with tears._

_Taking Sara's free hand Rachael squeezed it tightly. "Things happen, Sara, it doesn't mean they will happen again. You will get the best care here and I will do my best to make sure you have a happy, healthy baby alright? But some things are out of my control and yours, just be positive."_

"_Yeah," Sara agreed knowing Rachael was right._

"_Okay. We will check the baby's heartbeat, to make sure it's normal. I will measure the number of beats per minute to see what kind of rhythm we have. I will look at the baby's location to make sure it is growing inside your uterus and your pregnancy isn't ectopic. Although you would have probably shown earlier symptoms for this but I like to check anyway okay?"_

_Sara swallowed hard but nodded once more._

"_Hey don't look so worried Sara; I'm sure all will be fine. You haven't had any problems up to now have you?"_

"_No."_

_Rachael picked up the gel. "Well that's good, so I will check the heartbeat and location and then I will measure your baby's size. I will do this along the skull, the thighbone and around the abdomen to make sure he or she is the size they should be for their age. Have you decided yet if you would like to know the baby's sex when the time comes?"_

_Grissom and Sara's eyes met and this time Grissom spoke. "We haven't quite decided yet."_

"_I'm sure when the time comes you will know which way to go."_

_Sara sighed, "I hope so."_

_Rachael smiled. "Okay, just a few more things to go over. I will check to see if there is more than one baby, although twins are quite uncommon we always like to have a look just in case, then I will see if the placenta is covering the cervix. This can cause painless but severe bleeding later in your pregnancy."_

_Sara's eyes widened._

"_But," Rachael continued quickly, "don't panic, if you should have this condition it is very rare for it to still be there after twenty weeks and exceedingly rare for delivery. I'm just letting you know all the possibilities here Sara. So don't worry."_

_Sara clenched Grissom's hand tighter as Rachael continued._

"_Finally I will look closely at your baby's basic anatomy, including the head, neck, chest, heart and spine to make sure they're developing properly. If there are any causes for concern we will do a level II scan to check for signs of a birth defect or Down Syndrome. And that's everything, any questions before we get started?"_

_Sara shook her head. And Rachael looked at Grissom._

"_Gil, any questions?" She asked._

"_Not at the moment but I'm sure there will be plenty later." He bounced Michael for a second._

_Rachael nodded. "Okay then, let's get started. Sara can you lift your top up for me and pull your slacks down a little so I can get a good look at your tummy?"_

_Complying quickly Sara did as Rachael asked._

"_Perfect." Rachael began, "Now the gel will feel cool on your skin but you won't feel any pain, okay?"_

_Sara nodded as Rachael applied the gel to her tummy._

"_Oohhh," Sara moaned on a hitched breath, "You weren't kidding about that being cool were you?"_

_Rachael grinned and picked up the transducer. Positioning it over the gel she smoothed the probe back and forth over Sara's skin. Sara watched the monitor and her husband followed suit._

_The doctor too watched the screen as she moved her implement over Sara's stomach and then after a few seconds an image appeared. "There we go," she said as the picture of the tiny little life hit the screen._

_Grissom felt his mouth pop open, he cleared his throat. "That's our baby?"_

"_It certainly is." Rachael smiled._

"_So small..." Grissom whispered as he looked at the small blob on the screen. _

_Sara turned her head from the monitor to look at him and squeezed his hand. His eyes floated from the screen for a second to meet hers and he smiled broadly. Sara replicated his smile before they both returned their attention to the monitor._

"_You see that Michael?" Grissom asked his son as he pointed to the monitor. "That's your little brother or sister."_

_Michael frowned as he looked at the screen. "Baby?" he asked._

"_That's right," Grissom kissed the back of his sons head and he smiled._

_They all watched the monitor in awe as Rachael began her examination._

"_Okay little one," she began, "let's see how you're doing. The foetus is about 1.5 inches in size, which is good, we have some nice healthy looking limbs there guys, all fingers and all toes are..." Just as she moved to scan a different spot the baby shifted to reveal a little surprise._

"_Oh..." Rachael mumbled._

"_What?" Sara asked quickly, panic rolling through her eyes as Grissom felt her tense._

_Rachael placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just stay still, Sara, nothing to worry about just...come on little one..." She pressed a little harder onto Sara's stomach in an attempt to make the baby move again, "...come on...there we go..." The baby shifted again and Grissom felt himself leaning forward to get a closer look at the monitor._

"_Is that...um...?" Grissom couldn't quite finish his sentence._

_Rachael smiled. "It most certainly is. Looks like we have two little miracles inside you there Sara."_

_Sara felt her pupils dilate as she stared in disbelief at Rachael. "What? Two? You mean two babies? Twins?"_

_Continuing to scan, Rachael placed a little more gel onto Sara's stomach. "Yep, definitely twins, there you see, the second little one was hiding behind the first but you can see them both now they have moved."_

_Sara's eyes floated back to the monitor and she watched with mouth ajar. Sure enough there were two babies._

"_Oh my," she whispered and after several minutes of watching she looked to Grissom. "Twins?" she mouthed to him but all he could do was grin._

"_Would you like to listen to the heartbeats?"_

_Both Grissom and Sara nodded so Rachel pulled over the Sonograph machine and turned it on._

"_Let's see what we can find shall we?" She moved the probe around Sara's tummy until she found what she was looking for._

_Grissom and Sara listened to the fast echo that seemed to thunder from the machine._

"_Damn that's fast," Grissom stated. "Is that normal?"_

"_Very normal," Rachael replied moving a little to catch the second heartbeat, "and both sound very healthy."_

_Grissom couldn't quite believe his ears and the fact there were two babies, two! He sighed simultaneously with his wife as they continued to listen..._

_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_

_The exam was over and a rather stunned Grissom and Sara, after Sara had relieved herself, sat at Rachael's desk._

"_You guys okay?" the doctor asked while writing notes in Sara's file._

_Looking at each other both Grissom and Sara smiled. "Yeah," Sara finally said breaking the ice, "Just a little, surprised that's all."_

"_Well, that's to be expected," Rachael said, "I have yet to come across anyone who hasn't been surprised when they find out they are having two babies and not one, but from what we have seen, you have two very healthy looking little beauties. Thus far, I see no problems."_

_Grissom shuffled forward in his seat and entwined his fingers. "Are problems more common with twins?"_

"_No not really. Some women do suffer higher levels of nausea or fatigue and sometimes pre term labour but as long as Sara looks after herself, maintains the correct diet and fluid intake, all should run smoothly. I know you said you have mis-carried in the past Sara..."_

_Sara nodded, "One of those things out of my control," she managed to say._

_Rachael smiled sympathetically. "You can only do what you can, some things you just can't control."_

"_Is there anything I should do differently or avoid doing?" Sara asked._

_Rachael reached into her desk and pulled out a folder. "Here, this will tell you what you need to know about diet, exercise and the does and dont's. I'm here most of the time so you can always get hold of me, if not, the office can reach me at home."_

_Sara took the folder as Rachael checked her diary. "I think we should schedule your next appointment for twenty weeks okay? If you have any problems before that make sure you call me alright?"_

_Taking the appointment card Sara nodded. "I will."_

_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_

_The drive home was relatively quiet apart from Michael in the back having his usual chat to Ant. Both Grissom and Sara were still quite shocked at what they had just discovered. Finally Sara spoke._

"_Baby, are you okay?" she asked concerned but Grissom didn't answer. "Gil?"_

"_Huh?" Grissom mumbled snapping out of his trance as Sara softly squeezed his knee. He looked at her for a moment, "Sorry, honey, what did you say?"_

"_I asked if you were okay."_

_With a content sigh Grissom smiled. "Yeah, I'm good, very, in fact."_

"_Really?" _

"_Really, just thinking."_

"_Oh? About what?" Sara was intrigued as to how content he sounded. _

"_I'm just trying to work out if we need to extend the nursery or not."_

_Sara chuckled, "Now that is planning ahead."_

_Grissom smiled and his eyes sparkled._

"_So what do you think, Michael?" Sara asked her son who was still merrily chatting away in the back. He looked up. _

"_Baby?" he asked._

"_Yeah but not one, we will have two babies. Two special additions to our family and you could have brothers, sisters or even both to play with."_

"_Play!" Michael shouted happily._

"_I think he's happy about it." Grissom grinned._

"_Oh play," Sara began, "Damn I forgot, Tony is bringing Emily around for a play date with Michael this afternoon isn't he?"_

"_I hadn't forgotten," Grissom said giving his wife a quick glance before returning his attention back to the road..._

The vibrant, happy sound of Tony chasing Michael and Emily around the playground broke Sara from her thoughts and she sighed, just wishing Grissom was by her side...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sitting on the patio Grissom watched as Heather poured the tea.

"Thank you." He took the cup from her when she offered it.

With a weak smile she sat opposite and sipped her own tea.

"So," he placed his cup on the table, "what happened?"

Watching as Heather rolled her eyes, Grissom could feel her embarrassment.

"Stupid really," she began, "I have had Allison all week, Jerome was away on business. I've been recovering from flu and fell back to sleep on the couch shortly after breakfast. When I woke up Alison was gone."

"Gone? Just like that?"

Another weak smiled crossed Heather's lips. "Jerome got back from his trip early, when he came in I was asleep. He was in a hurry and didn't want to wake me, so he left a note and took Allison."

"So you..." He sipped on his tea again, "...didn't find the note?"

As Heather looked away from him, Grissom knew she felt foolish.

"An officer found it just after you arrived." She ran her finger slowly over the rim of her cup. "Somehow it had fallen under the sofa, a breeze from the front door perhaps or the window."

"Ah..."

"So, yes, I appear to have over reacted too soon and well, I wasted your time."

"I wouldn't say that." The CSI grinned. "The tea is fantastic."

"Thank you," Heather replied, now bearing her own grin.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After a good half an hour of conversation Heather walked Grissom to his car.

"Please accept my apologies again, Grissom," she said as they headed down the driveway. "Although I admit, it was nice to see you, so I thank you for the company."

"Thank you for the tea," he replied with a hearty smile.

"You are welcome anytime," she informed him.

"Bye Heather," he beamed as he opened the Denali door and slipped inside.

"Goodbye, Grissom."

As Grissom watched Heather return to the house he pulled his cell from his pocket.

He tried Sara again but once more her phone clicked straight to answer phone. Sighing in defeat he flipped the phone shut, started the car and headed for the lab.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After a fun filled day, well, at least for most, Sara and her group headed back to their cars. Although she was tired the children weren't quite so withdrawn and merrily skipped together through the parking lot.

Smiling as she watched them in front of her Sara soon found her grin disappear as her cell phone once again vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out with a sigh and looked at the screen. Again, it was her husband and once more she ignored him and slipped the phone back in her pocket with a shake of her head.

"How many times has he called you now?" Tony asked as they reached their vehicles.

Shrugging her shoulders Sara took her bag from him.

"You know," the lawman began as Sara looked at him, "he's probably worried. Maybe you should talk to him."

"If he was so concerned about his family, he would have put them before work," she just about snapped back.

Sighing Tony took his daughters hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose."

Now Sara felt guilty and closed her eyes for a moment. "No..." she began, "...I'm sorry, it's not your fault and you have been nothing but hospitable today. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Its fine," Tony admitted as he watched Sara slip her bag into the back seat. "So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Oh," Sara began taking Michaels hand and helping him into the car, "I hadn't really thought about it." She remembered the overnight night bag and considered her options. "Probably just go home..." she said. It was the easiest thing to say and probably wouldn't bring any objections from her friend, "...and..." Sara stopped; she wasn't quite sure how to finish that and in all honesty she didn't really want to go home either. She knew Grissom would more than likely be at the lab and being home alone would just infuriate her more.

"Well if you want you can come to ours, I was planning on doing a barbeque, you're more than welcome."

Being a vegetarian, the prospect of a meat filled dinner offer didn't fill Sara with glee but she was thankful for the company. "Sure," she responded, "Why not. I'm sure Mike will enjoy playing with Emily for a little longer so, thanks."

Nodding enthusiastically Tony gestured to his car. "You okay to follow me?"

"Absolutely," Sara replied before locking Michael into his safety chair.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Continuing with his hefty pile of paperwork Grissom let out a disgruntled sigh of frustration. He looked at his watch, it was past six and still he hadn't spoken to Sara since their argument. He pulled out his cell and glared at it. Deciding to give ringing her one last shot, he hit call.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat with Tony on the patio while Michael and Emily played in the garden, their laughter continuing to vibrate through the cooling air.

The sun was beginning to descend but she was content in just sitting and chatting after a nice meal and an exhausting day. But, her ease lapsed when her cell phone rang again. Her eyes flicked to her host and he smiled at her.

"Don't you think he's suffered enough? Maybe you should answer it," he urged.

"Fine," she grumbled, pulling the phone from her pocket. "Excuse me," she said softly, standing and walking to the far end of the patio.

With a heavy sigh she placed the phone to her ear. "Yes?"

"Sara..." He hesitated but relief was very evident in his tone. "...where are you? Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Why do you think I didn't answer you?" she growled. "Or do you_ really_ need me to tell you?"

"Honey..."

"Don't you dare _honey_ me," she barked as quietly as possible, trying to whisper her annoyance. "Do you have _any_ idea how angry I am with you right now?"

Leaning back in his chair the grave shift supervisor took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I was only doing my job, Sara. What else do you expect me to do?"

Shaking her head in disbelief she clenched the phone a little tighter. "You know what? I'm not talking about this now."

"How long are you going to be?" Grissom cut in quick.

"I don't know, Gil." She slapped her free hand onto her hip. "Michael is playing with Emily so as soon as he gets tired. I'll see you later...if I actually decide to come home..."

Not giving her husband the chance to respond she hung up. Faking a smile she turned back to Tony and slowly walked to her seat.

Sitting, she slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"You okay?" the lawman asked.

"Yeah," she responded quickly with more of a whisper than an answer.

"Sure?"

Sara nodded and picked up her glass of orange juice. Taking a light sip she exhaled her sigh into the top of the glass. "I'll give him a little longer then I guess we should head home. It's getting dark anyway."

Nodding in agreement Tony abruptly shifted forward when Sara winced and suddenly held her stomach.

"Hey, are you alright?" He reached out a concerned hand and placed it on her arm.

Faking a smile she bobbed her head. "Yes," she half sniggered, "I'm fine. These two..." She pointed to her belly, "...seem to be having some kind of disco. It will pass shortly." Her brow rose, "I hope." She smiled softly now and her host returned the smile and slowly removed his hand.

"Have they been very active?" he asked taking a sip from his beer.

Chuckling Sara patted her stomach. "Oh yes, they love giving their mother a good old kick."

Smiling broadly Tony gestured to her glass, "Another drink?"

"Oh no." She shook her head. "I'm fine. The little ones have definitely had enough vitamin c for one day." Placing her glass onto the table Sara pushed herself to her feet. "Well, shall we give the kids a little of our attention before we have to go?"

Shrugging his shoulders Tony stood. "Why not..."

**A/N: Don't you just hate it when they fight? Can amends ever be made? Will there be the chance? Oh oh oh, and twins? Awwwwwwwwww. *Tidies evil hat on my head*. LOL! Review please :P **


	4. An inconvenient situation

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for the delay in posting. I have recently had a dramatic change in my life, moved to the other end of the country and started a new job so time for me right now is bordering on nonexistent. I thank you for all your reviews and I appreciate your patience with my posting schedule. This chapter is unbeta'd but I hope you enjoy it regardless. Please keep your reviews coming, they keep me going :)**

**P.S – If you are reading The Calling, a new chapter of that will be up very shortly also. Enjoy...**

Chapter 3

Sara decided it was time to leave shortly after seven. It was already dark and although Michael was keen to continue playing, she was tired and it was time to call it a day.

Strapping her son into his seat she closed the door and looked to Tony.

"Thank you for a lovely day," she said.

Smiling at his daughter the officer gave a comical bow. "It was our pleasure. You are welcome anytime, remember that, won't you?"

Timidly smacking her lips together Sara gave a gentle nod. "We will," she responded turning away but she stopped when Tony took a gentle hold on her arm. She looked at him with quizzical eyes.

"And, just if you need to talk, I'm always here. Remember that too."

With a gentle smile she nodded again and leaned forward. Kissing her host lightly on the cheek she squeezed his arm with gentle fingers. "Thank you, Tony, and, I promise, I won't forget. I think I'm just a little...hormonal..."

He smiled. "Goodnight, Sara."

"Night." She returned the smile before saying goodnight to Emily. The little girl giggled and waved goodbye to Michael who copied the gesture and waved his hand.

Slipping into the driver's seat Sara buckled herself in and pulled away.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara was thankful the drive home wasn't a long one but yet, she wasn't looking forward to her confrontation with her husband. As she navigated through the streets of Vegas, her son's voice broke her thoughts and she peeked at him through the rear view mirror.

"Thirsty, Mommy," Michael whimpered.

"Baby, it's late, can't you wait until we get home?" Sara really didn't like walking around town at this time by herself and she was even more conscious she had her son with her.

"Thirsty now," he pouted, kicking his feet.

"Okay," she sighed heavily, taking a left, heading towards the store she knew would still be open at this time of night. "We'll go get you some juice, okay?"

Grinning broadly Michael clapped his hands together. "Yes, juice."

Sighing again, the CSI pulled up outside the Seven Eleven. Slipping from the car she unbuckled her son and helped him out before taking his hand and leading him into the store...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As the fugitive's car sped through downtown Las Vegas the younger man of the two leaned out of his window and opened fire upon the four squad cars pursuing them.

"God damn it!" Jim Brass shouted, swerving from the path of fire as a bullet struck the bonnet. Picking up his radio he rambled down the appliance. "Control this is Captain Brass. Suspects are heading West on Charleston Boulevard and have opened fire on perusing officers."

"Copy that, Captain, more units en route."

Dropping the radio, Brass sped back up.

The young shooter slumped back into his seat. "They're still coming Ryan!" he shouted pulling off his ski mask.

His brother took his eyes from the road to glare at his sibling. Ripping off his own mask he gritted his teeth, a band of sweat dripping down his face. "Yes! Thank you, Jay. I noticed," he growled.

Looking dead ahead Jay's face dropped, his features contorting a very alarmed expression. "Oh shit! Look out!" he hollered, noticing his brother had swerved onto the wrong side of the street.

Immediately turning his attention back to his driving the older man pulled the wheel hard to the left but with the speed they were travelling, he fought a losing battle to keep control and the car spun from the road.

With a deafening crunch the stolen Chevrolet smashed side on into a parked pickup and become immobilized.

As the numerous chasing squad cars caught up, the two occupants of the wrecked vehicle were quick to act and dragged themselves from the car.

"Get the bag!" Ryan ordered and the youngster grabbed the small black holdall from under his seat. The sirens and screeching of tires snapped both men's attention back to the road and the police officers jumped from their cars.

"Go!" The older man pushed his brother down the alleyway just behind them. Before he followed he fired several shots in the officer's directions.

Pulling out his weapon Brass ducked behind his door as the bullets struck his windscreen. Sucking in a deep breath he slowly peered over the door to see the two men disappearing down the alley, "You three, with me!" he commanded jumping to his feet. "The rest of you, seal off the area."

"Yes, Sir!" they all sounded together.

Ryan and Jay reached the end of the alley and found little option. The area was open and not many places to hide were within a close distance.

"Freeze! Police!" Brass's voice was heard from behind and the brothers spun around, simultaneously firing their guns.

The pursuing officers dived for cover, behind crates and boxes and the criminals ran into the street.

"What are we going to do?" Jay cried in desperate frustration.

Looking to his left Ryan saw another group of officers round the corner of the street. "We need cover." Grabbing his brother's arm he pulled and ran into the first available doorway. The front entrance of the, Seven Eleven.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

"Are you sure you want orange juice and not apple juice?" Sara asked the little boy at her feet eagerly eyeing the row of soft drinks before him.

"Orange," Michael replied swiftly.

"Alright."

As she reached to open the fridge Michael suddenly changed his mind.

"No, apple," he said with a smile.

"Honey," she sighed. "Please make up your mind."

"Apple, I want apple." He nodded proudly at his decision.

"Now you're positive? Because once I pay for this, that's it. We are going home."

Michael nodded again. "Sure."

"Fine," she agreed and pulled open the fridge door. As she was about to reach inside for a bottle the sound of a gunshot made her jump and her heart all but stopped.

Working on instinct she grabbed Michael and shot to the floor, cringing as her heavy body came into sudden contact with the cold laminate flooring. She slithered quickly to the end of the nearest aisle and fixed her back to it, pulling Michael tightly into her arms.

"Baby, don't move," she begged as another shot rang out and Michael jumped in her arms.

"Nobody fucking move, you hear me!" Sara heard as she breathed heavily, clinging to her son with all she could. She dared not move as she heard the screams and whimpers of commotion around her...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Ryan and Jay burst through the door, guns smoking and ready for anything. Well almost anything, they didn't expect the undercover cop paying for a sandwich at the register and upon seeing their weapons he immediately drew his own. Sadly for the officer though he wasn't fast enough and the brothers opened fire, sending bullets flying everywhere and hitting the older man several times in the chest.

As screams of panicked customers filled the store the cop crumbled to his knees and fell forwards to lay lifeless on the floor. Two people managed to run through the door to freedom as the brothers were busy reloading their weapons but then the two were quick to recover and blocked the exit, randomly pointing their guns around the immediate area.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Brass ran towards the store the two screaming people ran out from inside. "They've got guns!" one of them shouted as they ran towards the officers. "They are just shooting! Someone got hit."

"Whoa!" Brass grabbed them and pulled them away. "There are lots of people inside?" He asked.

The couple nodded quickly.

"How many?" the captain enquired with urgency.

"Not sure," the woman gasped, "At least six, maybe more."

"Alright, alright, go with these officers." Brass urged the couple towards two of his men and contemplated his next move as more support arrived. "Alright listen up," he called out. "Possible hostage situation in the Seven Eleven, get the area closed. Front, back, all possible exits, right now!"

Everyone sounded their agreement and ran in opposite directions as even more squad cars pulled up. Sighing, the captain pulled his radio from his pocket and called it in.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Nobody fucking move, you hear me?" Jay screamed as he waved his gun around the store.

The store clerk was already on the floor, covering his head with his hands. Another woman writhed in pain as she had been hit in the arm by one of the flying bullets. A young man knelt by her side, holding her tightly and an elderly couple just stared at the two gunmen, in too much shock to even contemplate moving.

"You two..." Ryan pointed his gun at the elderly couple, "...on the floor with them, now!"

Quick to respond the man and woman got on the floor as requested and Ryan held his gun over the group.

"Check the back door, see if we can get out that way," the elder brother commanded the younger. Jay didn't linger and sped towards the back of the store.

"Now body move," Ryan ordered through gritted teeth before stepping backwards towards the front entrance. He quickly pulled down the shutters to prevent any prying eyes and bolted the door securely.

His younger brother returned with haste. "Can't get out that way," he gasped through a panted breath, "Cops everywhere. I bolted the door and flicked on the door alarm. If anyone comes in we will know."

Sighing, the elder man leaned against the counter but suddenly, the four security monitors just to the left of the register caught his eye. Two showed inside the store, one the front of the building and the other the back. He smirked as he walked around to get a better look. At least they could see what the cops were up to but something else caught his attention...the woman and child, hiding.

Ryan flicked on the button for the microphone as he watched her on the security monitor.

The high-pitched screech turned her blood cold as it crackled over the convenience store's worn out intercom in irregular bursts of ear-shattering static.

"I can see you," he almost whispered, "Do you like playing hide and seek?" the voice asked with a chilling sneer. "Would you like me to count to ten?"

Sara felt her heart catch in her throat and her body tense. A cold, sharp shiver ran down her spine as her grip on Michael tightened, their hands shaking as they entwined. This was no game.

"I suggest, little lady, that you come out, right now, before I come and get you, unless, you want to play that is..."

Swallowing hard, Sara placed Michael on the floor and forced herself to her feet with a groan. Pressing her back against the end of the aisle she weighed up her options, her heart beating so fast she could hear the dull throb of her pulse beating in her ears. In a frenzy, her eyes scanned from left to right, right to left, hoping for an option beyond the one instructed of her.

Her breathing quickened as everything seemed to spin around her, a small sob catching in her throat upon realization that there was nowhere to go.

Swallowing hard Sara looked at her son. "I have a child and I'm pregnant," she shouted back, her voice trembling with every word, every syllable.

Ryan sniggered. "Yeah, I can see that, now get out here, where I can see you."

With a heavy breath Sara took Michael's hand again. "Hold on, baby, okay?" she said to her son. "Don't let go."

Michael nodded and gripped his mother's hand firmly.

Slowly, she walked out from the aisle, one hand held her sons and the other she held up high in the air, proving she wasn't a threat.

Ryan caught her in his eye line. "Keep coming," he commanded and Sara complied, stopping just a few feet away from the gun man.

She looked around at the chaos surrounding her. One man faced down on the floor, surrounded by blood, most certainly dead. The pain filled cry of the young woman writhing by the counter made her shiver as her probable boyfriend did all he could to calm her and halt her bleeding. The store clerk sat curled in a ball against the wall, shaking like a bar tender during cocktail hour and an old aged couple crouched beside him, their hands on their heads. They seemed more stunned than anything.

She swallowed hard.

Ryan looked her over with narrowed eyes before turning to the crying woman on the floor.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jay shouted, noticing his brother's stare. "Or I swear to God I'll put you out of your misery." He pointed his gun at her and the bleeding woman attempted to keep quiet through her pain, only emitting tender sobs through gritted teeth.

"Maybe I can help?" Sara suggested quietly, knowing the woman could bleed to death, or worse, be put to death. The brothers turned their full attention back to her.

Sara felt butterflies growing in her stomach as Ryan took several steps towards her, tapping his weapon on the side of his thigh. He tilted his head to look Michael and Sara instinctively lowered her hand and shuffled him behind her.

Grinning, knowing he was in full control, the thug turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. "You don't appear to be in much of a condition to be offering assistance."

"I'm pregnant, not incapable," she just about snapped back in response, not really thinking about her tone. But, she instantly wished she hadn't been so blunt when Ryan moved closer, right up to her now and she swallowed hard as his eyes pierced through hers.

"Hmmmm," he breathed into her and she closed her eyes at the sensation of feeling his breath on her face. "And how is it you think you can help this inconvenient situation?"

"I know first aid," she responded, flicking her eyes to the injured woman. "I can help her, stop the bleeding and make her more comfortable. But, if you would rather she continues to scream I..."

Taking her arm he lightly pulled her towards the group of people and Sara felt her pupils dilate. "No..." She tried to shrug him off looking back to Michael who was now stood all alone and looking completely lost, "...Please, my son."

"Jay, entertain the little one."

"What?" Jay looked to his brother in disbelief. And Sara gave him an equally shocked look in return.

"Just watch him," the older man urged before looking back to Sara. "As long as _everyone_ behaves you will _all_ get out of this in one piece. You seem smart, just don't be too smart."

Nodding quickly Sara knew what he was getting at and watched as Jay approached her son. She couldn't take her eyes off the gun in his hand but as he knelt by Michael he slipped the weapon into his pocket and pulled a toy car from the end of the isle, offering it to the youngster. Michael looked to his mum and she nodded quickly.

"It's alright baby, you play until mommy gets back, you'll be ok, I'm just right over here." She hated the thought of that man near her son but she knew she didn't have much of a choice. Rather they were being nice than not.

"Good." Ryan pushed her softly and she approached the young woman still bleeding on the floor.

The voice of the store clerk interrupted Sara's visual inspection of the victim. "There is a first aid kit under the counter."

Sara and Ryan looked to him as he slowly stood.

"I...I..." he stuttered, "...can get it for you." He pointed across to the counter.

He was about to move but Ryan quickly pointed his gun at him. "No, you get back down." He gestured his weapon to the floor and the clerk quickly sat back on the floor. "You get it," he instructed Sara and she nodded slowly.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass continued to position his officers until the entire area was taped off and secure. As he walked back to his car to retrieve his bullet proof vest his eyes flicked back to the store and he caught sight of something outside the store he hadn't previously noticed due to the chaos. His eyes narrowed as his glance flicked to the licence plate of the car parked just outside the Seven Eleven.

"Oh, good, God," he muttered under a heavy sigh. He knew who the car belonged to. Looking over to the command unit the two people who had escaped earlier were still being questioned by officers. Rushing over to them he was quick with his questioning.

"Was there a pregnant woman inside?"

The man and woman looked at each other.

"Come on, come on," the captain pushed.

"Um, yes," The young woman responded after a little contemplation. "I remember, she came in with a little boy just before everything went nuts."

"She had a child with her?" His question was almost a whimper.

The woman nodded.

Now the captain exhaled a seriously disgruntled sigh and pulled out his radio. "Control, this is Jim Brass. Please be advised possible hostage at Canyon Gate is CSI Sara Sidle and her son. What's the ETA for S.W.A.T and the negotiator?"

"Both en route, Captain. ETA, ten minutes, will inform lab director of situation."

Biting on his tongue Brass switched his radio for his cell phone. He needed confirmation Sara was inside and there was one way he could find out. Plus he had to tell Grissom before Ecklie got the opportunity. He pulled up Grissom's number and hit call. It only took two rings for Grissom to answer...

**A/N: Ooooh...tense yet? It's about to get a lot worse! Mwahaha. Hello evil hat :) How will Grissom react? And what next...? **


	5. Tying up loose ends

A/N: Hey guys. I know it's not like me to post again so soon, well at least not lately but this may be the last chance I get for a few weeks so I thought I'd pop another chapter up. Plus evil hat is just shouting at me to post, lol!

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I thank everyone for their reviews. **Please just note guys that if you have a reply blocker on or you post as a "GUEST" then I can't reply to your reviews.** Please, if you can, try and sign in to review so I can respond to you. I like to respond to everyone.

Well, that's get on with the angst shall we...mwahahahaha!

Chapter 4

Sara walked to the counter and as her eyes met the clerks, she noticed an odd expression on his face. It was as if he was trying to tell her something. Shrugging it off, she saw the first aid box beneath the counter and bent to retrieve it. As her fingers coiled around the handle her eyes suddenly fell upon what the store clerk must have been alluding to. A gun, tapped under the counter, next to the first aid supplies.

"Hurry up," Ryan's voice broke any temptation she may have been contemplating and she grabbed the first aid box, quickly returning to the group.

Her eyes clashed with her captors and she took a breath before she turned her full attention to the injured woman. Groaning as she knelt on the floor she placed the medical supplies next to her.

"What's your name?" she asked the distressed youngster but she failed to answer.

Opening the box Sara took out tape, bandages and antiseptic before glancing to the young man comforting the woman.

"Her name is Susan," he answered for his girlfriend. "My name is Joe."

"Alright..." The CSI nodded, "...Susan, Susan, can you hear me?" she asked leaning in a little closer. "You can just nod, okay? I know you are in shock, just nod if you can hear me."

Through a distressed sob the young lady nodded.

"Good," Sara began but she was cut short as the phone on the back wall behind the counter started to ring.

Jay stood and looked at his brother.

"Leave it..." Ryan said, "...let them wait."

Nodding, Jay returned his attention to Michael, ensuring the young boy continued to be occupied while his mother was busy.

"Get on with it," the older brother commanded to Sara and she nodded in acknowledgement.

Examining the bullet wound in Susan's upper right arm Sara knew it wasn't life threatening. It certainly could have been much worse.

Taking a pair of scissors from the box she gripped them firmly in her right hand and steadied herself.

"Susan, I need you to keep still while I cut away your sleeve. Can you do that for me?" she asked softly. "I need to get to your wound so I can stop the bleeding."

Slowly nodding the young woman took a hold of her boyfriends hand and he held it tightly.

Sara placed her left hand gently under Susan's injured arm and with her right she carefully edged the scissors to the top of the garment. Slowly she began cutting away the blood soaked shirt sleeve in order to give her full access to the wound. "You're doing very well," she reassured as she made her final snip. "And," she continued, picking up the antiseptic, "you are lucky, the bullet went straight through."

"You consider this lucky?" Joe whispered looking up at Ryan.

Offering a sympathetic smile, Sara tipped a little antiseptic onto a bandage but didn't continue the reassurance any further. Indeed Susan had been very lucky with her wound. A basic through and through was easily treatable but she knew right now that they weren't really in the best frame of mind to talk about it. "This is going to sting," she said, holding up the bandage. "So, prepare yourself. Let me know when you're ready."

Taking a deep breath Susan nodded.

"Can you hurry this up?" Ryan grumbled.

Giving him a quick, 'fuck off' look, Sara returned her attention to her patient. "Ready?"

"Yes."

With as much care as she could Sara pressed the bandage onto the wound and applied pressure. "Hold her still," she said quickly to Joe as Susan began to writhe and moan beneath her.

"Almost there." She pressed hard, grabbed a roll of tape and tightly wrapped some around the bandage, strapping it securely over the wound. "Well done." She ripped the tape from the roll and fixed the last piece in place. "Now just try not to move it, okay?"

Susan sniffed hard but nodded her head in understanding.

Sara gave her a compassionate smile and a light pat on her good shoulder before forcing herself to her feet with a muffled groan. She looked back to Ryan before her eyes flicked to the man lying face down on the floor. "Should I..." She pointed to the body, "...see if he's still alive?" A heavy lump formed in her throat as her eyes once again passed over the gunned down man. She was certain he was dead but she knew she should check, just in case.

Ryan turned and walked to the man. Slipping a foot under his chest he kicked him over onto his back. Blood pooled all around his body as he lay motionless, sticky and crimson. His eyes were open and his pupils fixed. He was very much dead. Bending, he picked up the dead man's revolver and stuck it into his belt. Straightening himself out, he turned back to Sara. "I'm pretty sure he's dead..." he said mockingly, "...but feel free to check, if that's what you want."

Quashing the urge to shake her head in disgust at him Sara approached the man, placed the first aid box on the floor and once again forced herself to her knees. Her back was killing her now and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up all this excessive bending and kneeling. Immediately she checked his pulse and found nothing. Not a flutter of a beat. He was indeed very dead. Sighing heavily she sat back on her heels and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Pass me his wallet," she heard and her eyes flicked open. Ryan was glaring at her holding out his hand.

"Why?" she questioned bitterly. "He's dead, what difference does it make who he is?"

"Do I need to ask you again?" he enquired coldly, his eyes piercing into hers. He tapped his gun impatiently on his leg waiting for Sara to do as requested.

"Fine," she mumbled, noting his impatience and slipped her fingers into the man's jacket, pulling out his wallet. She couldn't help but get blood on her hands and turned her nose upon feeling the sticky liquid coating her fingers, she was accustomed to wearing gloves. Flipping open his wallet before passing it to her captor she immediately came face to face with his shield. A cop or more precisely, he _was_ a cop.

"Here." She held up the wallet and Ryan took it from her. He spent several moments looking through it before tossing it to his brother. Jay took his attention from Michael for a moment to look through the wallet.

"Great," he mumbled, "We killed a cop, just what we need."

"It was him or us, little brother, you know that," Ryan responded with lack of emotion.

Shrugging, Jay tossed the wallet back to the floor and turned his attention back to Michael. The youngster stared at the wallet as it flipped open on the floor and the dead man's badge caught his eye.

"Badge," Michael pointed causing his babysitter to smirk.

"Smart kid," he chirped, looking to Sara.

"Yes, he is," she agreed once again pulling herself to her feet.

"Wait," Ryan stopped her and she froze, her eyes widening.

"Does he have cuffs?"

"What?"

"Cuffs," the elder brother repeated himself, "Any on him? Check," he commanded.

"Are you serious?" Sara was astounded.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Ryan growled.

Now, she shook her head in disbelief but did as he asked. Bending, she checked around the dead man's clothing and she did actually find a pair of cuffs in the right front pocket of his pants. Pulling them out, she held them up.

"Good," Ryan began stepping forwards, holding out his hand, "May come in handy." He reached out and took the cuffs from Sara as she straightened herself out. Picking up the first aid box she walked back to the counter. "I'll just put this back and then I will take my son." She had no idea why she felt she had to put the box back; right now she didn't know what to think about anything apart from the fact she wanted Michael by her side and no one else's.

As she walked back behind the counter she slipped the box underneath and was tempted to make grab for the gun but she couldn't risk placing her son in any more danger. Maybe that's why she self consciously went back there, temptation to take the weapon but as she fought with her decision, it was made for her when Ryan was suddenly behind her. He grabbed her painfully by the arm and thrust her against the wall.

Emitting a short, sharp, shocked squeal she trembled in his grip as the barrel of his weapon jabbed into her abdomen.

"Mommy!" Michael shouted upon seeing his mother being man handled but Jay was quick to grab him as he attempted to get to his feet. "Just keep still little man," he whispered in his ear. "Be good and your mommy will be fine, okay?"

Master Grissom wasn't quite sure what to do and looked afraid for his mother as her eyes flicked to him for a moment after hearing his plea. He did as Jay asked him and remained where he was but didn't take his eyes from his mother.

"Why so eager to come back behind here, huh?" Ryan snarled at Sara. "I saw the look on his face before," he glared at the clerk and the older man quickly averted his gaze.

"Please..." she whispered, fearful of the gun threatening her unborn children. "...I wasn't doing anything. I didn't..." she stuttered, "I wouldn't..."

Frowning deeply Ryan let up with his gun and released his grip on her arm. Sara watched as he turned back to the counter, swallowing hard when he looked underneath to where she knew the gun was. His hand reached in and he pulled out the weapon, holding it up for her to see.

Defensively holding up her hands she pushed herself tightly against the wall. "I saw it..." her voice shook with her admittance, "...but I wasn't going to take it."

"And you expect me to believe you?" he growled, approaching her again.

As he invaded her personal space again the CSI closed her eyes for a brief second as a queasy feeling washed over her. Suddenly one of the babies kicked and she lightly groaned, doubling over a little.

Flicking his eyes to her belly for a moment he grinned before returning his attention to his captive. "Giving you a little trouble?"

Sara shook her head through her anxiety, placing a hand over her tummy and tried to reason with him. "Look, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize myself, these people or my son. You have to believe me. I am not a threat to you, can't you see that? I was only trying to help."

As Ryan contemplated his options the phone rang again and everyone looked to it.

"You want me to get it?" Jay asked.

Stepping back and away from Sara the eldest brother had a peek at the security monitors. It looked like they were pretty well boxed in now. "Leave it a little longer," he responded. "They need to know we say what goes, not them." Looking back to his brother he pointed into the store. "Go find some strong tape." He looked back to Sara. "We need to make sure all loose ends are tied up."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Yes, Jim?" The CSI supervisor sighed as he answered his phone.

"Where are you?" Brass asked.

"I'm at the lab," Grissom replied flicking through the file on his desk.

Brass gnawed on his bottom lip, "So you're not with Sara?"

"No."

"Did you not have leave booked?"

"Yes, Jim, I did," the older man snapped, "But things changed."

"You better get down here, Gil, right now." The captain tried to sound calm although he didn't quite manage it.

Grissom frowned. "What's going on?"

"Just..." Brass swallowed hard, "...get down here, Canyon Gate..."

"I'm on my way," the supervisor responded without another moment's hesitation.

Flipping his phone closed the lawman placed his palms flat against the side of his car and exhaled a heavy, nervous breath. This wasn't going to be pretty and he knew it.

"Captain," a voice suddenly broke him from his thoughts and he turned to see one of his officers.

"We've tried to phone through twice, Captain, and still no answer from inside," the officer informed him.

"Alright," Brass replied scratching his head and he was interrupted again by someone else calling his name.

Spinning around a middle aged male in a black suit approached holding out his hand. "Captain Brass?" he asked awaiting hand shake.

"Yes," Brass replied.

"Colin Dexter."

Brass shook his hand. "You're my negotiator?"

"I am." Colin nodded with haste.

"Experience?" the lawman questioned.

"Relax, Captain." The younger man smiled, "Five years on the force, six years with the FBI."

"And as a negotiator?" the captain continued to feel nervous knowing it wasn't just anyone's life at risk here; it was one of his dearest, closest friends.

"Two years."

Folding his arms firmly across his chest Brass nodded and led Colin towards the scene, or as close as they could get. "Alright, I'll fill you in..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Watching as Jay disappeared into the store Sara raised a shaky finger to her son. "Can I get him?" she asked, knowing she probably shouldn't move without permission.

Looking over to Michael, Ryan gave a single nod and Sara cautiously pushed herself from the wall and quickly approached her son. He immediately held up his arms to his mother and she carefully, given her condition, picked him up and held him as tightly as she could.

"Shush," she soothed, rubbing a gentle hand up and down his back. "Mommy's here, you're safe, you're safe." As she said those words she wished to herself that she truly meant them. At this point in time she knew she had to make her son feel as comfortable as possible. Reassuring words and being there for him were the only two things she had right now.

As Jay reappeared, tape in hand, the CSI felt her eyes narrow as she spotted her purse in his left hand. She'd dropped it when the commotion began, when she had to dive to the floor and she had completely forgotten about it. Jay must have found it when he was looking for the tape. Butterflies grew in her stomach as she watched him approach his brother. Her ID was in the bag, if they found out she was law enforcement all hell could break loose. However, she sighed with relief when the youngest gunman simply tossed the purse onto the counter and didn't give it a second look. He approached his brother and they whispered to each other for a moment before Jay approach the cowering group.

Sara watched as he instructed each person on the floor to hold out their hands and he bound them together. Even Susan, who whimpered at the pain cursing through her arm as he tightly, strapped her wrists. Once his task was complete her turned to Sara who still stood several feet away with Michael in her arms.

"Would you like to join everyone?" Jay asked pointing down to the group.

The thought of spending the next, God knows how long sitting on a cold, hard, floor made Sara cringe. She struggled enough sitting in a chair let alone on a hard surface.

Noting her hesitation Ryan stepped towards her and narrowed his eyes as their glances locked. "Do we have a problem?" he asked.

"No," she replied immediately. "I, well, um, just struggle to sit on a hard surface being..." She looked down at her stomach then back to her captor, "...It's painful but its fine, I can..." She didn't want to cause a confrontation and started towards the group.

"No, no." Ryan took her arm softly as she passed him and she stopped, closing her eyes briefly, afraid of what may come. She tilted her head to look at him and he smiled. "You have been, _helpful_, so allow me to return the favour."

Walking around the counter he grabbed one of the two cashier's chairs and returned to Sara. Placing it in front of her he pointed to it. "Sit." He gestured to the chair. Sara nodded and with a little relief sat in the chair. Manoeuvring her son best she could to avoid her bump, he balanced on her lap and she wrapped her arms around him. Well that was until Jay approached and asked for her hands.

Sara looked down to her hands as they clung tightly to her son. After everything they had been through in the past she absolutely hated being restrained and given her current condition was it really necessary? She hesitated.

"Do I need to ask you again?" the young thug enquired coldly.

With a shake of her head Sara released her hold on her son and told him to hold onto her rather than her to him. She held up her shaking hands, above Michael's head and Jay grasped them with a grin. She winced as he wrapped the tape around her wrists, tight enough to almost cut off the circulation. Eventually he snapped off the end and ensured it was secure before stepping back.

"Now we're all nice and cosy, aren't we?" he sniggered and Sara felt a cold chill run down her spine. These guys were just way too cool for her liking.

CSICSICSICSICISCISCSI

Pulling his Denali to a slow halt outside the barricade Grissom jumped out. Squad cars were everywhere, flashing lights causing him to squint as he looked for Brass. Spotting him he quickly walked towards the group of officers, holding up is I.D so the officer he approached let him through immediately.

"Jim?" he called, ducking under the tape.

Turning around Brass spotted his friend and moved towards him.

"What's going on?" the CSI asked.

"Its complicated," the captain began rubbing his forehead. "But right now we are looking at a hostage situation.

Frowning firmly Grissom shook his head. "Okay, so why did you need me here? The crime scene is still active."

Brass took a hold of Grissom's arm and pulled him towards the road. He pointed and Grissom followed the direction.

Across the road outside the store was Sara's car and the supervisor recognised it in a second.

His head snapped back to the detective. "Are you telling me Sara's in there?"

With a heavy sigh Brass nodded.

"Oh my God," Grissom gasped and was about to bolt forward when Brass grabbed his arm.

"No, Gil. You know I can't let you do that."

The older man struggled, trying to break free from his friends grip.

"Is Michael in there too?" Grissom cried, still trying to pull himself free.

"Gil, stop!" the captain demanded but he wasn't listening. "I need some help here," the older man shouted and in an instant, three officers were helping to restrain the CSI.

"Gil, Please..." Brass implored, "...calm down, now! Or I swear to god I will cuff you and shove you in the back of my car. You are helping no one right now!"

After several frustrating seconds of struggling with the officers Grissom's fight ceased, the tussle coming to an end when the supervisor was held firmly still with his arms locked behind his back.

"Alright...alright," he conceded, gritting his teeth.

Brass eyed him closely for a moment, their eyes locking.

"Captain?" one of the officers asked, waiting for instructions.

"It's okay. Let him go."

"Yes, sir," he responded and the men let Grissom go.

Standing dead still for a moment Grissom looked to the ground and tried to gather his thoughts. Eventually his head rose and he looked to his friend. "What the hell is going on?"

**A/N: Hmmm... Quite a pickle isn't it? How bad is Grissom going to feel? And how is he ever going to get Sara out of there? I so love writing this :) Let me know how I'm going!**


	6. Would they risk one of their own?

**A/N: Well, I got to post a little sooner than I thought I would so I hope you all enjoy the next chapter... *evil hat...on*. Lol! Thank you to everyone for all your great reviews, pleeeeease keep them coming but don't forget if you sign in as a guest I can't reply to you so try and sign in if you can!**

**On with the show :D**

Chapter 5

Brass led a confused and anxious Grissom to the command unit and took him inside. "Any luck?" the captain asked looking to Colin who was still trying to call through to the store.

The negotiator shook his head. "Not yet."

"This is CSI supervisor Gil Grissom..." Brass gestured, clearing his throat tentatively, "...Gil, this is Colin Dexter."

The negotiator held out his hand. "Too bad we couldn't have met under better circumstances, you have quite a reputation," Colin replied as Grissom shook his hand. "I'm going to do everything I can to ensure your wife and son both come out safely."

Faking a smile Grissom looked through the numerous monitors in front of him trying to get a look inside the store from any one of the many cameras which had been set up. He couldn't see inside though, the blinds which had been pulled down made sure of that. "Tell me everything you know, Jim, right now," he demanded, flicking his eyes to his friend. "I want to know who has my family and what the hell we are going to do to get them out of there."

The captain sighed and rubbed his hand heavily over his chin before starting. "Right now all I know is at approximately seven thirty I joined the pursuit on a car suspected of being used in an armed robbery."

"Where?"

"Give me a chance will you?" Brass asked holding up his hands.

The CSI sighed but nodded, he just wanted to know what was happening.

"It appears our two gunmen burst in on a jewellery shop as the owner was leaving and locking up but he managed to raise the alarm as they left. We will know more soon, the team are at the scene right now." Brass leaned against the wall and folded his arms as he continued. "We continued the pursuit until the suspects went off the road just around the corner. They ran, we followed and they took the first bit of cover they could find. A couple of people managed to get out when the shooting started."

"Shooting?" Grissom gasped. "Who the hell got shot?" His fingers clenched...in and out...every nerve in his body pinching till it hurt.

Brass scratched his head. "At this point we don't know who or how many people have been hurt, I'm sorry."

The CSI felt his heart rate dramatically increase. He really didn't know how he would handle his wife and son being hurt again. "Do we have an I.D on these men?" Grissom asked, desperate to know exactly who they were dealing with.

"Not yet," Brass admitted. "But we should soon. As soon as we hear from Catherine we will know more."

"So until then?" Grissom asked urgently, needing to do something.

"We wait..."

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Inside the store the atmosphere was beyond tense. The two gunmen argued amongst themselves by the counter while they looked into the bag which had been on Jay's shoulder ever since they entered the store. Sara watched carefully as their initially quiet conversation became heated and Ryan suddenly ripped the bag from his brother's shoulder and threw it onto the counter.

"We have time so, stop panicking and relax!" he finally yelled.

Every captive looked up at them when Ryan shouted and received a glare from Jay in response, causing them all to avert their gaze back away from the two men. All apart from Sara who kept her eyes glued to the brothers. She was definitely intrigued as to what was in the bag and why they were arguing. But one thing she was certain of, her son needed to get out of there and the sooner, the better. She watched as Jay pushed past his brother to lean against the counter but then her eyes flicked to Ryan and she shivered when his eyes met hers, dead on.

"You look a little tense," he said stepping towards her. "Is there anything I can do to relieve your anxiety?" he mocked.

Sara found herself a little shocked at his offer even if it was a sarcastic one. But she had nothing to lose by playing along.

"Actually, yes," she responded quietly.

"Oh?" he chided.

"You can release my son."

Ryan grinned, brows raised. "Now why would we want to do that?"

"You _don't_ need him; you have me and the others. He's seen more in his lifetime than you can _possibly_ imagine. He shouldn't have to be here and go through all of this and you know it."

"Why do you think I care?" he responded very much lacking in enthusiasm.

Sara ran her bound hands up her sons back as he snuggled closely to her. "Because he is only a child, you must have some compassion. Bad things happen to good people, please, let him go. I promise you if you..." she swallowed hard, "...do, I will do whatever you say, whenever you say it. I won't run. I won't try anything. I will do what I can to make sure you get out of this..."

"Strong words for a CSI." Jay shot across the room. "Sara Grissom, C...S...I..."

Sara's glance shifted to him and a look of shock highlighted her face. She tried to speak as she saw Jay rifling through her purse but no words came out of her mouth as he held up her I.D and wafted it through the air.

Ryan walked over to his brother and snatched the I.D from him. He turned back to Sara and as he slowly walked towards her she noticed how his eyes darkened.

"You're a cop!?" he shouted angrily.

"No, no..." she said quickly, holding up her bound hands in defence, "I'm not a cop, I'm...a crime scene investigator."

Her captor stopped. "What's the difference?" he spat.

"I erm..." Sara thought quickly, "...I collect evidence, find out how people died, I'm not a cop, I don't arrest people or..."

"But you put them in jail..." Ryan interrupted.

For one of the few times in her life Sara found herself lost for words, technically he was right. She just didn't know what to say. "Look," she stuttered, "right now this is about you showing a little mercy and allowing a young boy to leave a fiendish situation." She tried so hard to change the subject although she felt it was a futile attempt but she didn't expect Ryan to leap forward and yank Michael from her grasp.

"Mommy!" he screamed the second he was pulled from the comfort of his mother.

"What the hell are you doing?" she cried in horror, getting quickly to her feet as Ryan backed away with her son.

"Don't, you, dare, move!" he spat through gritted teeth as he yanked his gun from his belt and pointed it right at her.

Swallowing hard Sara held up her hands in submission as her eyes flicked between Michael and the gun. "What are you going to do with him?" she whimpered. "Please, please don't do this. He hasn't done anything!" she finally screamed.

"Shut...up!" Ryan demanded, flicking back the safety on the gun.

Silencing, Sara felt her gut roll as he glared at her.

Refusing his captive another word Ryan turned with Michael struggling in his arms and headed for the door. "Unbolt it," he instructed his brother but Jay frowned and didn't move.

"What are you doing?" the younger brother asked the elder.

"Just do it!" Ryan growled.

Out in the command unit Grissom's eyes were glued to the monitors and their footage of the store. He gnawed heavily on his nails as he desperately waited for something, anything to happen. Suddenly he heard one of the officers holler..."Door is opening," and shot to his feet.

Before Brass could react the CSI was already out of the unit and out on the street, running towards the store. When he reached the tape he stopped and caught his breath but as soon as he saw his son being pushed through the door he ducked underneath the tape. With all the speed he could muster he ran towards Michael with absolutely no consideration for his own safety.

"Gil! Wait!" Brass shouted, seeing his friend alone and running towards the scene. But Grissom didn't listen and continued towards his son. "Everyone, hold your fire," the captain ordered as he quickly followed.

As the store door closed Michael stood afraid, alone and looking completely lost.

"Michael!" Grissom shouted as his son aimlessly looked around. Finally the young boy saw his father and cried out his name. The CSI didn't hesitate for a moment as he bounded towards him and quickly swept him into his arms. "I got you...I got you..."

"Gil, get the hell away from there!" Brass hollered as he ran towards father and son, two SWAT officers by his side, guns drawn and aimed at the store.

As Grissom turned with a sobbing Michael in his grasp Brass grabbed his arm and dragged him away back towards the hefty line of SWAT that had their weapons ready and waiting to strike on the first order.

Ducking back under the tape the supervisor whispered words of comfort to his trembling son and carried him away from the chaos towards a waiting ambulance.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara stood aghast as she watched Ryan bolt the door securely. Michael was gone, her captor _had_ released him but she was shocked at the fact he had done so.

"Why did you do that?" Jay whined, "You gave away a hostage."

"Because..." Ryan began as he started back towards Sara, "...we have all we need right here."

With a heavy swallow Sara took a step back as he advanced on her. She wasn't keen on where this might be going.

"Sit!" he demanded, pointing his gun to the chair behind her.

Quick to comply Sara took the few steps backwards she needed until the back of her legs clipped the chair and she sat as ordered, resting her bound hands on her bump.

"I don't get what you mean," Jay added checking the hostages with a quick glance before returning his attention to his brother.

"We have a CSI." The elder brother smiled as he continued to explain, "And a pregnant one at that. The release of her son just gave the idiots outside confirmation of that. I have a feeling their priorities may be a little different now. Isn't that right, Sara?"

"I don't know," she responded shaking her head.

He stepped a little closer. "You don't know?"

"No."

"Hmmm," he sniggered, leaning over her. Placing his hands on the arms of the chair he looked her dead in the eye and she couldn't help but shudder. "Would they risk the life of one of their own, especially in such a fragile condition?"

She looked away from him and he stepped back.

"What does your husband do, Sara?"

His question somewhat startled her and her glance sprang back to meet his.

"I presume you do have a husband?" he questioned. "You _do_ wear a ring."

Now what did she say?

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Grissom continued to sooth his son as they reached the ambulance and a blanket was immediately placed over the sobbing boy.

"What the hell are you playing at, Gil?" Brass growled as the supervisor sat Michael on the back of the vehicle and checked him over. "You could have got yourself killed."

The CSI just glared at him for a moment before returning his full attention to his son. "Michael, are you alright?" he softly asked cupping his hands gently around the quivering boy's cheeks.

Sniffing hard Michael seemed unsure whether to nod or shake his head, eventually he nodded.

"Sir," a voice came from behind and Grissom turned his head to see two paramedics. "We should check him."

The supervisor nodded but as the man and woman approached, Michael leapt from the back of the ambulance and back into his father's arms.

"Hey, hey, hey," he whispered, tenderly rubbing his sons back. "They won't hurt you; they just want to make sure you're okay, sweetheart."

Shaking his head Michael dug his face into his father's shoulder and tightened his grip.

"Alright, alright..." Looking at the paramedics Grissom shook his head. "Maybe in a little while, he needs some time."

They agreed and stepped back as Grissom sat where Michael had been a few moments earlier and he placed his son on his lap. "Do you think you can answer a few questions for Daddy?" he asked softly, "About...Mommy?"

At the mention of his mother Michael immediately looked up into his father's eyes and nodded furiously.

"Good boy." The CSI smiled lovingly. "Is..." he hesitated, clearing his throat. "...is Mommy hurt?"

Brass watched on eagerly, nibbling on his lip as Michael shook his head.

A heavy sigh of relief fell from Grissom lips. "Is anybody hurt?"

Now Michael nodded and the captain and the CSI exchanged worried glances.

The tender interrogation was cut short by an officer approaching and whispering in Brass's ear. The lawman looked to his friend. "Dexter is going to try and call again."

Nodding with haste Grissom scooped Michael back into his arms. "Until Catherine gets here, he stays with me."

"Fine," the captain agreed and they walked back towards the command unit.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Tentatively looking at her hands for a moment, Sara entwined her fingers. "I have a husband..." she admitted lifting her head to look back at Ryan, "...and...he's...he's a good man."

Ryan was about to respond but the sound of the phone ringing again stopped him. He smiled slyly before spinning around and walking towards the phone. He reached out his hand to pick up the receiver but suddenly he stopped. "They can wait..." he looked to his brother, "...just a little longer."

As he looked back to Sara with a smug grin on his face, she sighed heavily and returned her eyes to the floor.

CSICSICSICISCISCSICSI

Brass and Grissom entered the command unit as Colin hung up the telephone. The negotiator looked to the captain and shook his head.

Grissom frowned and placed Michael on a chair, softly rubbing his cheek with his thumb before looking back to his friend. "Michael said people were hurt, do you know who? Did you get any information from the people who got out?"

"Not much," Brass sighed. "They just ran, although, they did say one guy at the counter got hit, that much they did see. Anything else, they were already out when it happened."

"So we still don't know how many people are inside and how many are hurt?"

"Not exactly," the lawman admitted, "At least now we know Sara isn't hurt, so that's a good thing. For now anyway..."

Thinking for a moment Grissom knelt on the floor in front of his son. "Michael?"

The young boy looked to his father.

"Do you think you can answer a few questions for daddy? They are very important questions and you are the only one who can give me the special answers that I need, okay?"

Michael first nodded but then he shook his head.

Grissom and Brass exchanged glances both looking equally confused.

"Why?" the CSI asked tenderly.

"I'm thirsty," he pouted in response.

With a gentle smile Grissom softly ruffled his son's hair with his hand before looking up, "Colin do you have anything to drink in here?"

"Um...yeah." The negotiator stood and headed to a cooler box in the corner of the unit. "What would you like?"

"Juice or water," Grissom replied.

Colin Rummaged through the cooler and pulled out a bottle. Walking to Grissom he handed it to him.

Checking the label Grissom smiled and held up the bottle. "Apple juice, Mike, you want some?"

Nodding furiously Michael held out his hand as Grissom unscrewed the cap and he handed the bottle to his son. Michael took the bottle and glugged heavily from the contents.

"Better?" Grissom asked as his son now pulled the half empty bottle from his lips.

"Yes," he sighed in satisfaction. "Better."

"So," the CSI began, "do you think you can answer some questions for me now?"

After a moment's thought Michael eventually nodded.

"Good boy," the supervisor said with a smile. "Now, can you tell daddy how many people were inside the store when the bad men came in?

A look of deep concentration fell upon Michael's face as he began to count his fingers. "Eight," he said, holding up his fingers.

"And does that include you and mommy?" Grissom continued his gentle questioning.

Again, Michael thought and then nodded.

Grissom smiled and rubbed his son's cheek. "Good, Mike, good, you are doing very well."

As Father and Son talked, Brass took notes, paying close attention to everything that was said.

"You said mommy hasn't been hurt, right?"

"Right," Michael mimicked his father with a smile.

"Can you tell me how many people _are_ hurt?"

Again Michael thought for a moment and counted but he seemed to hesitate with his answer this time.

"It's okay." Grissom rubbed his shoulder while offering him more juice. He knew recalling the painful parts would be difficult. "Want some more to drink?" he asked holding out the juice.

Nodding quickly young Grissom took the bottle and sipped lightly from it.

"So," Grissom continued, "do you think you can tell me how many people are hurt so we know how many people the nice paramedics have to help?"

Taking a deep breath Michael bobbed his head and passed the bottle back to his father. He contemplated for a moment and then held up two fingers this time. "Two," he stated.

"Good, Mike, good." The CSI smiled again, holding his hands on his son's shoulders now and continued. "The bad men, are they looking after the people who are hurt?" Grissom wasn't sure whether or not Michael would know what he was eluding too but they really needed to know how badly the people inside were hurt. Without aid, their time would be crucial.

"No but Mommy help." Michael smiled, obviously proud. "Mommy help lady, she much better but not help man with badge. Too late, he not move anymore."

Now Grissom frowned. "Man with badge?" he asked.

Michael turned his attention to Brass and pointed to his shirt. "Badge!" he shouted. "He had badge like, Uncle Jim. Michael likes badges."

"I know you do," Grissom sighed as he stood, softly placing his hand in his sons hair and giving it another gentle ruffle. "Here..." He handed him the remaining juice, "...you have another drink alright while I go and talk to Uncle Jim?"

"Yes, drink." Michael took the bottle with haste as Grissom stepped towards Brass.

"I'm going to make a call," the captain said as soon as Grissom approached. "See if we have any officers M.I.A."

"Whoever Michael is talking about may very well be the same person who got hit at the counter, although he didn't mention he was dressed in a uniform. If he was I'm sure Michael would have said he was an Officer and not just a man. You know what he's like with the whole police thing."

"Yeah..." Brass half smiled, "...that I do. Off duty, maybe?"

"My thoughts exactly," the supervisor agreed. "But from what Mike has said, he's..."

The captain gnawed on his bottom lip. "This just gets better," Brass sighed. "I need to..." He held up his radio, "...try and find out who this guy is."

Grissom heavily rubbed his chin noting the aggravated tone which had suddenly appeared in his friend's words. Killing a cop would not sit very well with anyone involved at the scene let alone Jim Brass and that scared Grissom. It would not make for easy negotiations and that put his wife in even more danger.

As he watched Brass exit the command unit the sound of Michael speaking caught his attention.

"Finished, Daddy," he said, holding up the now empty juice bottle.

Smiling he stepped up to his son and took the empty bottle, throwing it in the trash. "You had enough?"

"Yes, Daddy," Michael nodded.

"Good," Grissom responded, reaching down and picking him up. "Do you think we can let the nice paramedics have a look at you now? I know your ok but we have to be sure, alright?"

"Ok."

"That's my boy."

Grissom kissed Michael on the cheek and the youngster wrapped his arms around his neck as he carried from the unit.

**A/N: Ugh oh... I think a few of you were worried about what would happen if they found out who Sara was... Now she's in real trouble! Ooops... what next? Reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeease :D Love you all! **


	7. No one else leaves

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all your great reviews. I hope you are enjoying the angst :) Please remember if you sign in as a GUEST, that I can't reply to your review. Also those who have their blockers on I can't reply to you either. I've noticed a few of them. Well... let Mr Evil hat take it away...**

**LOL!**

Chapter 6

Sara sighed and looked around trying to assess the situation...

The two gunmen were whispering to each other by the counter, the store clerk and the old couple hadn't moved a muscle since they were bound but as her eyes floated to Susan and Joe she frowned. The injured woman looked very pale and seemed to be shaking. Her boyfriend was doing his upmost to comfort her but in this situation how much comfort could he actually offer?

Still, something didn't sit right with her about Susan's condition and as she slowly stood, Ryan caught her action immediately, pushed off the counter and walked towards her causing her to freeze in her tracks.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

Swallowing heavily and feeling her heart skip a beat she nodded towards the couple. "She doesn't look too good; I'd like to check her."

The gunman flicked his glance to Susan and then back to his prize hostage. "You're right, she doesn't look that great does she?" he responded with half a smirk. "But she looks a little better than our man over there." Now he looked to the dead officer on the floor.

"Do you have to be so crass?" Sara accused on a sigh.

His eyes narrowed and he held up a finger. "Watch your mouth, Sara," he warned. "Or I may just stop being so nice to you."

Jay sniggered in the background. "Yeah, you tell her bro."

As Ryan shot his brother a death glare the younger man smirked. Returning his attention to his captive he took another step closer. "Do we understand each other?" he asked coldly.

Responding immediately Sara nodded. "Yes," she mumbled quietly.

Now Ryan smirked. "Good."

Walking away he headed behind the counter and Sara carefully watched him. He picked up the first aid kit, returned to her and held it out. "Be quick," he instructed.

Looking at the box she felt surprised he was allowing her to tend to Susan after their little confrontation. "I..." she began, cautiously holding up her hands. "...can't do it with my hands tied."

Ryan's eyes narrowed further and he just stood staring at her. Eventually he slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a knife and Sara watched nervously as he flicked open the blade. He placed the first aid box on the floor and made a sudden grab for her hands causing her to jump.

She looked him in the eye with some trepidation and could feel her heart pumping with fearful intensity as he slickly ran his thumb over her skin. Snorting through his nose he grinned. "You need to relax, Sara. You're so tense."

Unsure of exactly how to respond to that apart from telling him exactly where to go, she remained silent.

Grinning again he moved his attention to her hands and hovered the blade over her wrists. "I suggest you keep still," he advised and Sara was quick to offer a nod in response.

Slowly and with a surprising amount of care he cut the tape and peeled it from her wrists. It hurt a little; tearing away some of the top layer of skin and Sara gritted her teeth as the binding was removed. But she knew it could have been a lot rougher and more painful than he was actually making it.

When he was finished he slipped the knife back into his pocket, picked up the first aid box and held it out.

After rubbing some life back into her wrists she slowly took the box from him. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me; just get on with it and..." He raised his brow. "...do not try anything, Sara, or I will end up using my knife on more than just tape. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Sara responded, "very clear."

"Good."

As Sara approached the injured captive Ryan headed back to talk to his brother but seemed to be keeping a watchful eye on everything that Sara was doing.

"Hey, Susan," Sara began, cringing as she knelt beside her. "How are you doing?"

Susan's weak eyes clashed with Sara's. "I don't feel too good..."

As Ryan stood by his brother his eyes floated from Sara to once again pass over the dead cop.

"You know, maybe we should clean up a little here." He nodded to the body on the floor and the pool of blood surrounding him. "I don't think we want him to start stinking up the place if we're here for a while."

"Good idea," Jay agreed. "But get them to do it." He nodded towards the captives and the elder sibling grinned.

Stepping back around to the group of hostages Ryan pointed at the store clerk and Joe. "You two, get up."

Joe's eyes clashed with Sara's and he hesitated but the clerk stood immediately.

Taking her attention from Susan for a second Sara placed a hand on Joe's arm to stop him from moving and looked to Ryan. "What's going on?"

"A little cleaning up," he replied flicking his glance to the body. "If that's alright with you?" he then finished on a hint of sarcasm.

Releasing her hand from Joe's arm Sara offered him a weak smile. "It's not pleasant but I would do as they say. I'll look after Susan until you get back."

The young man nodded, slowly stood and approached the brothers.

As the two hostages were forced to drag the body into the back and clean up the mess Sara returned her full attention to Susan. Her first instinct was to check the wound. Maybe the bleeding had started again but as she reached for the dressing Susan stopped her.

"I need my medication," she said placing a weak hand onto Sara's.

Frowning deeply Sara shook her head, "Medication?"

"I have a heart condition," she laughed on a whisper. "Stupid for someone my age, I know. Hereditary crap. I told Joe I'd taken them." She tightened her hand onto the CSI's. "I don't want him to worry any more than he already is."

"Where are your pills?" Sara asked with haste.

"At home, we only came in to get some popcorn; I was going to take them when I got back."

Sighing heavily Sara looked around until she spotted the medication rack. "And there is nothing here that will help you?"

Coughing, Susan held her good hand to her mouth. "No, I need, Clopidogrel. I get it from my doctor."

"How long do you think you have?" Sara felt a sudden urgency building within her now. She knew Susan needed medical assistance and she needed it very, very soon.

Shrugging her shoulders the younger woman tried to smile, "Maybe an hour or so."

"Alright," the CSI began placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Let me see what I can do, alright?"

"Okay," Susan sighed on a sniff.

Standing, Sara approached her captors who were happily watching the cleanup operation of the two hostages attempting to mop up the blood.

"All done?" the elder asked as his eyes floated to her.

"Why don't you let her go?"

Ryan flicked his glance to his brother and then suddenly laughed.

"She is very sick..." Sara continued, "...and I am not fooling around. She has a heart condition and needs her medication."

Suddenly Joe sprang to his feet upon hearing the conversation. "What?"

"Don't you move!" Jay commanded pointing his gun firmly at the hostage. "And who the hell gave you permission to talk?"

Joe's eyes flicked to his girlfriend and then to Sara before back to the gunman. "Did you say she hasn't had her meds?" the young man whined.

As Jay flicked the safety back on his gun at Joe's ignorance Ryan stepped in. "Chill out, Brother," he said shooting Jay a glance before turning his attention to Joe. "And you..." He pointed a firm finger, "...get on with cleaning that shit up or she'll need more than med's. You get me?"

The young man again looked to Sara and she offered him an encouraging nod. Best he did as he was told or Susan would never get any help.

Sighing heavily Joe returned his glance to the bloody floor and continued mopping, although he did every now and again look up to see what was happening.

"Keep your eye on them," Ryan instructed his brother as he returned to Sara, grabbed her arm and pulled her away from prying ears.

She swallowed hard as he pushed her into the canned goods isle and up against the shelving. "Are you playing with me?" he growled keeping a tight hold on her arm.

"No," she replied quickly shaking your head. "Given the circumstances I would not dare play with you. I am telling you the truth, she needs her medication and she needs it now."

"Why should I care?"

Looking him dead in the eye Sara searched for some kind of compassion. "I don't know," she whispered. "But she could die if she doesn't get help. Do you want another death on your conscience?"

Releasing his grip on her arm he took a single step back and rubbed his chin. "There is nothing here that can help her?"

"No," Sara said simply. "They are prescription pills."

"So we can just get the pills, right?"

Sighing, "Yes," she replied. "But why don't you just let her go? She is in a lot of pain."

"Would you?" he sniggered, "If you were me and in this situation? Would you keep on letting your only leverage walk through the door?"

"I'm not you," she began, "So, I can't answer that question."

"I guess you can't." He smirked taking her arm again. He pulled her back towards the others and pointed to Susan. "Are you finished with her?"

"There is nothing I can do, you know that."

"Then sit," he demanded now pointing back to the chair.

Exhaling a heavy breath Sara looked to the chair. "Are you going to release her?" she dared to ask.

Ryan walked to the counter and grabbed the role of tape before moving back to Sara. "I said, sit," he commanded more firmly now.

Knowing she had to do as told Sara stepped backwards and slumped back into the chair.

"Your hands, please," he requested, holding up the tape.

Knowing she had no choice Sara again held out her hands and they were bound together again. Just as Ryan finished securing his hostage for the second time the phone rang again and all occupants of the store looked to it before glancing at their captors.

"Alright, you two back with the group." Ryan left Sara's side and commanded his two cleaners to rejoin the rest of the hostages. They did so quickly and Joe instantly crouched by his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms as the store clerk sat next to them.

Sara watched as Ryan approached the monitors taking a quick peek before looking at the telephone. Was he going to answer it?

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Happy that Michael was fine the paramedics released him and Grissom helped him down from the back of the ambulance. Just as the CSI took his sons hand Catherine pulled up in her SUV and she and Greg exited her vehicle.

"Cath!" Grissom shouted and the two CSI's spotted him, rushing straight towards him.

"Hi," she sighed when she reached father and son. "Hey, Mike, how you doing?"

"Okay," the young boy responded with a smile.

"He's doing alright," Grissom added. "Much better now he's out of there."

Nibbling on her bottom lip Catherine offered a weak smile. "Brass filled me in, Sara's still in there?"

The supervisor nodded sadly. "Do you have anything yet?"

"Soon," she said quickly pulling out her note book. "Got lots of prints from the store, Nick and Warrick are processing them at the lab as we speak, plus, lots of video footage, although they wore masks so we won't have a face unless we get a hit off the prints."

Working his jaw Grissom scratched the back of his head. "Did they get away with much?"

Catherine was quick with her answer. "Yes, over two million dollars worth of diamonds."

Grissom felt his eyes widening, "Two million dollars?"

The female CSI nodded.

A heavy sigh fell from Grissom's lips, he knew that was a lot and they were not about to give that up easily. He looked down to his son and even though Sara was still very much caught in the middle of this huge mess, he knew he had to get Michael away from there. This was only going to get worse once they knew exactly what they were dealing with.

Michael looked up to his father obviously noting his agitation. "Okay, Daddy?" he asked.

"Yeah, Mike," the supervisor sighed again, "I'm okay." As Grissom looked into his son's eyes he knew it was time to get him away from the scene. He'd already been through enough let alone seeing anymore of what could unfold. He looked to his second in command.

"Catherine would you mind..." he began but she knew immediately and held her hand out to young Grissom.

"Come on, Mike. Shall we go to my house? Lindsey is waiting there for you with Nana. They have ice cream."

A huge smile appeared on Michaels face, "Ice cream?"

"That's right, lots of ice cream," Catherine continued. "And you can eat as much as you want."

Turning to his father Michael tugged on his hand, "Mommy and Daddy coming too?" he asked but suddenly he sighed. "Why is Mommy still in store?"

Kneeling on the ground Grissom placed a soft hand under Michaels chin. "Mommy is...is..." The CSI struggled to find an answer that his son would understand, "...she will come out in a little while she is...helping the sick lady, remember? And we will come and join you at Aunt Catherine's real soon."

"Promise, Daddy?"

Grissom felt his chin trembling, he didn't want to lie to his son and in all honesty had no idea how long it would be before they could get Sara out of there. "Soon, Okay?" He softly kissed his son on the cheek and fought the sting of tears that were forming in his eyes. "Be a good boy and go with Aunt Catherine."

Catherine waggled her hand and Michael reached out and took it. "Bye, Daddy," he said softly as Catherine led him towards her car.

"Bye, Mike," Grissom replied on barely a whisper.

"Hey!" The sound of Brass's voice caught the supervisor's attention as he watched his son leave and he looked to the captain. "Dexter finally got an answer from inside."

Grissom and Greg exchanged a quick glance before they both rushed towards Brass and the command unit.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Picking up the telephone Ryan kept his eyes on the monitors as well as the people under his control. "What do you want?" he snapped down the appliance.

"I want to help you," Colin responded quickly and calmly.

"Oh, you do, do you?" the younger man mocked as he sat on the counter.

"Yes."

With his glance now fixed solely on the monitors Ryan watched as people shifted around outside. "You a cop?" he asked.

"No," Colin answered rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm not a cop."

Just as Colin finished his sentence Grissom rushed into the unit and was quickly by the negotiators side. Colin saw him and immediately held his hand up to keep him quiet. He pointed to the speakers on the wall and Grissom nodded, knowing the conversation was audible to all. Brass and Greg stepped in behind him and all listened anxiously.

Grabbing a chocolate bar from the racking on the counter, Ryan removed the wrapper and bit into the candy. "What's your name?" he mumbled.

"Colin Dexter, what's yours?"

Scoffing as he took another bite, the hostage taker rolled his eyes. "Funny, yeah, I'm going to tell you that. In fact..." He took the last bite of chocolate and threw the wrapper to the floor, "...I'm trying to work out just how long it's going to take you to find out. Not too long I'm sure but there is no way I'm aiding your cause any."

Shuffling in his seat Colin looked back to Grissom. "Why?"

"Why?" Ryan laughed. "Why? Because then you'll try and get into my head, act like you think you know me when you have no idea who I am."

"Alright..." the negotiator continued, "...what would you like me to call you? Although I only wanted your first name, what would that hurt? I am here to help you, no matter what you may be thinking right now."

The younger man sighed, sooner or later they would find out their real identities. "Fine, you can call me Ryan as we seem to be on such close terms."

"Good." A small smile passed over the older man's lips. "That's a start."

"Whatever," Ryan offered back, "Anything else you want?" he asked sarcastically.

Grissom shuffled nervously as he listened to the conversation. This man was simply mocking them, he knew it.

"Well," Colin began, "I would like to know how we can end this unfortunate situation and get the people inside out safely. So, how can we do that? What do you want?"

Holding the phone between his cheek and chin Ryan took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "What do I want?" he asked, taking a cigarette from the pack and slipping it between his lips.

"Yes."

He took a lighter from the counter and lit up his relief, inhaling a long, satisfying drag. "I'll let you know." He smiled as he blew the smoke through his lips. "I'm still thinking on it."

"Alright," the negotiator reluctantly agreed. "How about while you are thinking on it we discuss the hostages?"

Scoffing again, Ryan took another drag of his cig. "What would you like to discuss?"

"We have been informed there are injuries." Colin shuffled in his seat again as he made the statement.

"Have you?"

"Yes."

"Well..." Ryan looked around the store and to each one of his captives in turn before resting his eyes upon Sara. He smirked. "Your CSI has been very helpful already but thank you."

Grissom felt himself tense as Colin turned his head and looked him in the eye. Suddenly all was silent.

"I gather from your silence..." Ryan continued, stubbing his cigarette out on the counter top but keeping his eyes on Sara, "...that you know who I am referring too?"

"Yes," Colin responded softly but on a heavy swallow. "May I speak with her?"

Laughing into the phone Ryan walked to the window. "Are you serious?" he chuckled as he peeked through the blinds.

"Yes. I'm sure you have noticed she is in a rather fragile condition and I have a very concerned husband here wishing to know if she is alright."

Grissom stepped forward; knowing that this man was playing with them more and more. Colin held up his hand to stop him and covered the mouth piece of the phone.

"He's playing with you..." Grissom whispered.

"I know this is hard," the younger man whispered back, "but please, let me do my job. I have to do this, Gil. I have to let him believe he is in control."

Gnawing on his bottom lip Grissom folded his arms. "Right now, he is," he growled.

Colin returned his attention back to the phone call when Ryan continued. "I'll tell you what," the thug started as his flicked his eyes to Susan who had begun shaking again, "I require a little something right now. Give it to me and I will consider letting you talk to her."

Grissom listened anxiously as to what their request may be.

"What do you need?"

"Some medication."

"What kind?"

"Give me a second." Placing the phone against his chest Ryan looked back to Sara. "Get over here," he shouted to her, crooking his finger in a, 'come hither' manner.

With a nervous tingle shooting done her spine, Sara slowly pushed herself to her feet and approached her captor, stopping in front of him.

"What is it that she needs again?" he asked, nodding his head in Susan's direction.

"Clopidogrel," Sara responded on a sigh.

"Ah, that's the one," Ryan replied mockingly before nodding back to Sara's chair. "Sit back down."

Doing as she was told Sara returned to her seat and slumped back into the chair.

Colin waited anxiously for a response to come until finally Ryan placed the phone back to his ear. "We require Clopidogrel," he said.

Frowning deeply Colin picked up a pencil and tapped it against the desk. "May I ask why? Is someone sick?" He knew immediately what the medication was for. "If they are sick why don't you release them...?"

"No!" Ryan shouted and everyone in the building jumped, looking in his direction. "I gave you one hostage already..." he snarled, "...so stop dicking with me unless you want someone else to get hurt. You asked to speak to your precious employee and I gave you an option. I'm the one who should be asking for things right now, not you!"

"Alright...alright..." Colin immediately tried to calm the situation. "I will get you the medication."

Ryan composed himself. "Good, you have twenty minutes; call back when you have it." He slammed the phone down and cut off the call.

"You okay, Bro?" Jay asked looking over to his brother.

Nodding as he stepped away from the counter Ryan looked to his brother. "Yeah, fine." He walked up to Sara and she swallowed hard as he hovered over her. "You..." he started, pointing a finger at her, "...appear to have quite a fan club."

She remained silent but squirmed in her seat.

"Isn't that nice?" he mocked.

Wanting to avoid the subject of exactly how precious a hostage she actually was to her current captors she nodded towards Susan. "I gather you are not allowing her to leave," she implied quietly.

Flicking a look to Susan who was now turning paler by the second he shook his head. "No," he stated coldly before returning his eyes to Sara. "No one else leaves."

**A/N: I love writing this story! (When I have time, lol). Review please :)**


	8. The Drop

**Hey guys. How are we all? Well, here is the next chapter of my lovely fluffy GSR fic. Lol, sorry, just teasing. Nice day off today and my brain is in the mood for writing so I thought I'd get the next chapter up. I'm also working on the next Calling chapter, so fingers crossed that won't be too long before it's posted. Although, my brain is being isn't as co operative with that story as it is with this one. Evil hat doesn't seem to want to play over there any more :)**

**As always, thank you for all your reviews, please, please keep them coming. They inspire me to continue!**

**So let's see how bad we can make poor old Grissom feel then shall we?**

Chapter 7

Colin scribbled the name of the medication down and looked at Grissom. "I need someone to get this," he said holding up the paper.

Clearing his throat the CSI nodded and held his hand out. "There is a pharmacy just down the street." Colin handed him the paper and Grissom turned to Greg. "I need you to go and get this, Greg, can you that?"

In an instant Greg nodded. "I can do that."

"Take two officers with you," Grissom continued, "and make sure they know this is an emergency, we don't have long."

"I got it," the younger man confirmed, taking the paper. "I'll be right back."

Grissom watched as Greg rushed from the command unit, almost running into Brass as he went. The captain walked in pointing over his shoulder. "Where's he going?" he asked.

"To pick up a demand," Grissom replied.

"Oh?" Brass folded his arms as he stood next to his friend. "What kind of a demand?"

"Medication."

Now Brass frowned. "For who?"

Grissom looked to Colin who joined the conversation. "We don't know," he replied. "But maybe for our quick co operation they will allow us to speak with Sara."

Brass looked back to Grissom. "They said that?"

The supervisor nodded. "But whether I believe them or not is a different matter," Grissom commented.

"What is the medication they asked for?"

"Clopidogrel," Colin began, "Its heart medication. If you're on it and don't get it then..."

"I get the picture," Brass interrupted. "We don't know if it's for the hostages or for them though?"

Grissom shook his head. "We have no choice but to give it to them, no matter who it's for."

"Has Greg gone to the pharmacy down the street?" the captain asked.

"Yeah," Grissom replied.

"Then he shouldn't be too long," Brass continued. "We need to organise the drop off."

"I'll do it," Grissom said quickly.

Brass's eyes narrowed. "No, you won't." The captain went to walk away but Grissom grabbed his arm.

"Why not?" he snapped.

Sighing the older man turned back to face his friend. "Do I really need to answer that, Gil? You know why."

The CSI nibbled heavily on his bottom lip. "I need to do something, Jim."

"You are," the lawman consoled. "You are here. And you are ready to comfort your wife when she comes out. Okay?"

Grissom sighed but offered an unsteady nod.

"Wait for Greg," Brass urged softly. "Let me know when he gets back."

"Okay..."

Offering his friend half a smile Brass headed for the door.

"Oh, Jim...?" Grissom said quickly and once again Brass stopped and turned around. "...did you find out anything about who Michael was talking about?"

"They are looking into it," Brass informed him. "Lots of people on leave, or days off...sickness, you know how it is. It could take a while."

Grissom nodded knowing full well how difficult it would be to find the whereabouts of every off duty cop.

"I..." The lawman pointed to the door, "...need to get the drop organized."

"Sure."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Back in the store Sara watched on as the two brothers once again whispered amongst themselves. She had heard what Ryan had said in regards to allowing her to talk on the phone but she wasn't entirely sure whether she believed it or not. And, even if they did, what was she going to say?

She watched carefully as Ryan looked at his watch and then pulled a cell phone from his pocket before looking to his watch again. It was almost as if he was waiting for a call, but from who?

Sara checked her own watch. They were just half way over the twenty minute deadline Ryan had allowed to get the medication and it was an uncomfortable feeling knowing her colleagues were working against the clock. What would happen if they were late?

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Grissom paced around the command unit he too checked his watch, seven minutes left. He was about to pull his cell from his pocket and call Greg to find out where he was when the young CSI came running back into the trailer, sucking in several well needed intakes of air.

He held out a bag. "I got it," he gasped.

Grissom's eyes brightened and he took the bag from Greg and looked to Colin. "Let them know we got it," he said quickly.

Nodding swiftly Colin picked up the phone and dialled.

Inside the store the phone rang and Ryan looked to his watch with a smirk on his face. He walked to the telephone as everyone looked on, Sara especially. "Yes?" he asked picking up the receiver.

"We have what you asked for," Colin informed him.

Ryan's smirk grew. "Good, now listen I'm going to make this nice and simple for you. One person and one person only, they bring the medication and drop it outside the main door. Tell them to keep their hands nice and high because if I get any inclination that you cowboys are going to try anything I'm going to start hurting people. Do you understand me?"

"I understand," the negotiator replied swiftly.

"Oh..." Ryan continued, "...and make sure the package is nice and tight against the crack of the door. We don't want to be reaching too far, got it?"

"Yes."

"Good, you've got five minutes. I'll be watching." Ryan hung up and turned to his brother.

"All good, bro?" the younger man asked.

Ryan nodded. "Perfect."

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom dashed from the command unit with medication in hand and Greg nipping at his heels. He spotted Brass by a squad car fastening up a bullet proof vest and he rushed over to him.

"Are you making the drop?" Grissom asked a little breathless.

After securing the last piece of Velcro at the side of his armour, Brass turned his attention to the CSI and nodded. "I'd feel better if I did," the captain replied.

"Me too," Grissom responded, holding out the bag. "They said keep your hands up and make sure the drop is nice and tight against the door." The supervisors words came fast and he seemed a little winded, anxiety now surging through every pore of his body. This had to go well or they could hurt Sara.

Taking the bag Brass nodded again. "I know, Gil. I know the drill." He placed a comforting hand onto Grissom arm. "Relax, it will all go smoothly. Trust me, alright?"

As he let out a heavy breath, the supervisor's shoulders slumped. "Okay," he whispered.

"Good." Brass half smiled as he reached to his hip and pulled out his weapon. He stepped away and towards several SWAT officers. He handed them his gun and the group chatted quietly as one of the officers attached a radio receiver to the inside of the captain's vest before handing him an ear piece. Brass slipped it into his ear and nodded to confirm the equipment was working.

"Well..." the captain clasped the bag tightly in his hand as he looked back at Grissom, "...let's get this show on the road."

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

From the sidelines, Grissom gnawed heavily on his thumb nail as he watched an officer lift the crime scene tape and Brass duck underneath it.

SWAT watched on, their weapons covering Brass as well as being aimed at the store, ready and waiting for any instruction that may be given.

Ryan glared at the monitors and spotted Brass as he approached. "They're coming," he said to his brother but didn't take his eyes from the screen.

"Okay..." Ryan looked at his brother...go get the bag."

Jay nodded and approached the door. He squared up against it and waited.

Brass continued slowly but alertly, stopping when he was just a few feet away from the door. He tried to get a look inside, hopeful there may be a crack in one of the blinds but sadly, there was none. A sigh seeped through his lips as he made the final few steps to the door and he placed the bag down.

Ryan smiled as he watched Brass make the drop, turn and walk away. "Now..." he directed his brother. "Carefully..."

"Got it," Jay said with a smirk and unbolted the door. He opened it, only slightly and then bent down, sticking his hand out of the gap. Instantly his fingers coiled around the paper bag and he pulled it inside. Swiftly, he re bolted the door and turned to face his brother, holding up the bag. "Next time...can we ask for pizza?"

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass slowly walked back towards the line of law enforcement waiting behind the tape. He ducked under the barrier and pulled out his ear piece. "See...nice and smooth," he said with a smile as Grissom caught his eye line.

The supervisor blew out a breath of hot air. "You think everything else is going to be that simple?" he asked negatively.

"Hey..." Brass held his hands up, "...stop riling me, Gil, alright? I'm doing everything I can right now."

"Sure..." Grissom muttered, kicking a stone across the ground.

Brass heard his comment and wasn't very impressed by it. "Look..." he said firmly pointing a finger, "...don't start the morals with me, Gil. If it wasn't for you, Sara wouldn't even be in the mess now would she?"

The CSI supervisor suddenly felt his chest tighten at the captain's words and a fury, white and hot suddenly burned through his veins but as he was about to snap back he suddenly stopped. Brass was right and as Grissom's mouth tried to form a response no actual words came out. "I..." Grissom stuttered.

Pulling the microphone from his vest, Brass sighed. "I didn't mean that," he started. "It's not your fault that..."

"Yes it is," Grissom cut him short, tears burning his eyes. "If I hadn't..."

He didn't get chance to finish as an officer interrupted the conversation. "Captain, you have a call," the young man informed Brass, holding up a cell phone.

The captain took the phone. "I'll be right back," he said, stepping away.

Grissom looked to the sky and deeply inhaled the cool Vegas air. As he was about to get lost in his own blame his cell rang and he pulled it from his pocket. Checking the caller ID he saw it was Catherine and flipped open the phone.

"Hey, Gil," she said softly. "Any developments?" she then asked.

"Hi, Catherine..." he sighed, gathering some composure, "...no, nothing much. There may be a chance they will allow us to talk with Sara but nothing definite..."

There was silence for a moment. "They know who Sara is?" she finally asked, her voice very worried.

"Yeah...well...they know what she is..."

Silence came again. "Gil...I...um..."

Grissom shook his head. "What they know, they know, we can't change that now." He tried to change the subject. "Did Mike settle okay?"

"Doesn't he always?"

A small smile passed over Grissom's lips as he looked to the ground. "Yeah."

"Look," she continued not wanting to dwindle on the negative, "I'm at the lab and we have matches to the prints from the jewellery store."

Grissom's eyes suddenly sparkled and his head shot up straight. "You got ID's?"

"Yes," she replied, "Ryan and Jason Murphy, brothers, born and bred here in Vegas. Both have previous and have both served time for a mixture of things including assault and armed robbery. I'm still digging for more info on offences but it seems our duo like to gamble and right now they are seriously deep in the hole with certain people you really don't want to owe money to. Sadly it seems they are not the two brightest sparks and because of their hasty exit, forgot about their prints. However, I don't think they expected the alarm to be raised so I guess their plans changed."

Running his hand through his hair Grissom paced back and forth, "How much do they owe?"

"Over a quarter of a million dollars, not including interest, so it's still climbing."

"Well..." Grissom continued to pace, "...they have certainly taken enough to cover their debt."

"With a pretty hefty added bonus," Catherine added. "What they have is enough for them to disappear for good but, it's not usual to pay off your loan shark in diamonds. Too much hassle for the recipient, so they must have a buyer somewhere, waiting."

Grissom's eyes narrowed as he thought. "A buyer wouldn't wait forever so they must have an exchange planned."

"Right," Catherine agreed. "We are doing all we can to try and get some info on who that might be, just in case..."

The last thing Grissom wanted to contemplate at that point was them getting away to make that so called exchange. If they did, it would more than likely mean they had a hostage with them. However, the LVPD were not usually ones to give in to demands but, yet again, this wasn't any ordinary hostage situation anymore was it?

"Just..." he sighed heavily again, "...keep me informed."

"You got it." Catherine hung up as did Grissom and he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Gil?"

Grissom heard Brass's voice and turned. The captain was rubbing his forehead and had lost some of the colour he'd had in his cheeks earlier.

"What's happened?" Grissom asked on a swallow.

"We think we got an ID for the victim in the store."

The CSI supervisor knew by the look on Brass's face that this wasn't going to be good. "Who?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the captain cleared his throat. "Mitchell Croft."

Grissom frowned, he knew that name. It came to him then. "The Under Sheriffs brother in law?"

Brass nodded. "McKeen is on his way down here now."

"Are you sure?"

"Not one hundred percent but his wife saw the news and called in. Said he normally stops off this way at the end of shift and hadn't got home yet so she was concerned."

Rubbing the back of his neck Grissom tried to alleviate some of the growing tension pulsing through his muscles. "Does she know?"

"No," Brass replied. "We said we'd look into it but obviously her brother isn't that keen to be kept in the dark."

"Were not certain it's him though."

"No were not," Brass agreed. "But it's not going to help having the Under Sheriff involved. He isn't exactly the most agreeable person."

Grissom bit down on his lip. "No kidding," he mumbled.

"Anyway..." Brass changed the subject, "...while we're waiting for him, why don't we..." He pointed to the command unit, "...see if we can get some response from the store now they have what they want..."

Nodding his agreement, Grissom set off towards the unit but stopped when Brass grabbed his arm. "I didn't mean...what I said earlier..."

Working his jaw from side to side, Grissom felt his shoulders slump. "Forget about it," he replied and continued walking. "You were right..." he finished on whisper...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Back inside the store Sara sighed with relief as she watched Jay hand over the medication to Susan's boyfriend. He was quick to open the bag and pull out the canister of pills.

"Could I have some water?" he asked with haste. "We're all so thirsty; I doubt she can swallow without a drink.

Jay looked to his brother and Ryan nodded. "Bring a few," he suggested. "I'm sure we could all do with a little refreshment and we wouldn't want anyone dying of dehydration now would we?"

The youngest brother was quick to walk to the fridges and back. He carried six bottles of water with him and gave one immediately to Joe before moving around the hostages and handing them all a bottle. His last stop was Sara and he held a bottle out to her. There was a small part of her that didn't want to take it but, it was getting very hot in the store and given her condition, she needed to keep her liquids up.

Tentatively she took the bottle. "Thank you," she whispered.

Jay smirked and rejoined his brother, offering him the last bottle. "Glad to see your counting has improved, Jay," he sniggered popping off the top. "Are we sharing?"

The younger brother's smile faded realising he hadn't brought enough and was even more annoyed at his brother's teasing. "Bite me," he grumbled, heading back into the store.

Ryan laughed into his water as he watched his brother drag his heels down the aisle. His glance then shifted to Susan as she popped a pill in her mouth and her boyfriend quickly aided her to drink.

"Good," he sighed contently. "We're all friends again..." His eyes shot to Sara, "...aren't we?"

Sara lightly sipped from the bottle as he stared at her. There was something very menacing about this man and the way his personality could change so quickly gave her the creeps. She felt better though knowing that Susan had her meds. At that point, that was most important.

The phone rang again and Sara jumped a little. Ryan still stared. "I think that might be for you," he said, the grin on his face growing.

**A/N: So, what do you think? See that little review box below, fill it in PLEASE :) I'll give you a cookie... Are they going to let Sara talk? Will it even do any good? Oh the tension *covers eyes*. I can't watch! Lol. xxx**


	9. Learning who's in charge

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope we are all well. Here is the next chapter of my story. Evil hat is firmly on head and he's loving every minute of it and I'm loving every minute of writing it. I just love it when a little character info comes out :D Mwahaahha. **

**Thank you for all your reviews – Please, please, please, remember in order for me to reply to your review you must BE SIGNED IN. Please sign in with an account so I can respond to your feedback. For all of you who I can't reply too, I appreciate your comments. **

**Thanks to SSC for your support :D  
**

**On with the evilness... heheheheheheheeeeeeeeeeeee.**

Chapter 8

Grissom waited anxiously inside the command unit as the phone rang through over and over. Finally... someone picked up...

"Hello..." Ryan cooed calmly, "...can I help you?"

Colin cleared his throat. "I'd like to think I'm the one here to help," he replied.

"Oh yeah," Ryan sniggered. "Of course you are."

"Are you happy we fulfilled your request?" the negotiator continued.

Picking up a pen from the counter top, Ryan drew a doodle onto a piece of paper by the register. "Oh...ecstatic..."

Colin's eyes clashed with Grissom's as the CSI stepped close to him. He did not look amused at the constant mockery.

As Grissom looked like he was about to interrupt the conversation Colin was quick to continue in order to keep the momentum of the relationship with the hostage taker. "Well...we held up our side of the bargain, just as you asked and you said if we did you would let us speak with Sara."

"I said I would consider it," Ryan replied, his eyes sharply shooting to catch Sara as she stared at him from across the room. "I didn't guarantee it."

As Colin sighed, Grissom felt his fingers clench tightly into balls. He was tempted to make a grab for the phone when Ryan continued.

"But... on this occasion I'll be nice," he sniggered. "She's been helpful; you've been helpful so...I guess_ I'll_ be helpful. You can have thirty seconds," he continued more firmly and this time seriously. "And do not dick with me," he warned.

Grissom's eyes suddenly flickered at the promise of being able to speak with his wife and his heart rate dramatically increased.

Ryan crooked his finger at Sara. "Here... now..." he commanded.

As she had done many times before, Sara rose from her seat and approached her captor. This time, her step was a little more hurried though as it seemed she might be getting something out of the journey.

Holding one finger in the air, Ryan made his instructions perfectly clear. "You have thirty seconds," he began. "_Don't_ be clever and _don't _make me regret this because I _will_ hurt you if you do. You get me?"

Sara was quick to nod and Ryan held the phone to her ear, making sure he was close enough to hear all that was said.

Swallowing the dry lump in her throat and feeling her gut clench, Sara spoke. "Hello..." she said quietly.

Colin's eyes widened not expecting Sara so soon. "One second, Sara," he said and quickly held the phone out to Grissom. "Try and get anything you can...you only have thirty seconds."

With haste Grissom took the phone. "Sara..." His voice was soft...desperate.

The second Sara heard her husband's voice the lump in her throat returned and she closed her eyes. "Hi..." she barely managed to get out.

"God, Sara...are...you alright?"

Her eyes opened. "I...yes, I'm alright."

Grissom turned away from Colin. "Are you hurt?"

Instinctively, she held her hand to her stomach. "No...at least...not yet," she half laughed at the joke.

"Sara..."

She realised her comment was stupid but she was trying to remain in some form of spirit. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry," Grissom continued. "If it wasn't for me..." He stopped himself as he noticed Brass tapping his watch. "I promise we'll get you out of there, sweetheart...I promise." He spoke with urgency now.

Sara smiled. "I know."

"Is there anything...anything at all you can tell me that might help us..."

Looking over her shoulder the tiny bit she could, Sara came almost nose to nose with Ryan. She quickly looked away, feeling his breath on her face. "No...I can't..."

Time was up and Ryan pulled the phone away. He nodded back towards the chair and on a sigh; Sara followed routine and did as she was told.

"Sara?" Grissom said panicked, noting the silence. "Sara?!" He about shouted now.

"Time's up my friend," Ryan said coolly.

Feeling the anger rise within him, Grissom snapped. "You listen to me," he growled. "You so much as lay one finger on my wife and I swear to God I will spend every last second of my life making you suffer."

Ryan's eyes turned dark and cold and he slammed the phone down causing everyone in the store to jump, Sara included who had just managed to sit herself back down.

She looked at him quizzically but then as he reached to his belt and pulled out his gun, she felt her pulse hitch as he aimed it in her direction.

As the phone rang dead, Grissom just stared at it until Colin pulled it from his grasp. "What the hell are you doing?" Colin demanded.

Grissom looked blankly at him.

"Are you trying to ruin the relationship I'm starting to build here?"

The CSI was about to reply but the sound of a gunshot stopped him and for a second or two, everything went deathly silent.

Every occupant of the trailer looked at each other. "What the hell was that?" Grissom shouted.

Colin looked to his monitors, "Sounded like to it came from the store."

"Oh no..." Grissom suddenly had the worst of thoughts. Had his threat to Ryan caused him to do something terrible? He bolted from the unit before anyone could stop him. Brass was quick to follow as was Colin.

"Gil what are you doing?" Brass shouted after his friend, chasing him down and grabbing his arm.

Greg appeared and pointed towards the store. "The shot came from inside." He clarified the supervisors thought and Grissom felt every single hair on his body stand on end. He looked at Brass. "You don't think..."

The captain nervously ran a hand over his balding head. "The problem is, Gil...you didn't think before you threatened the man who has a gun to your wife..."

"And what the hell would you do, huh?" He roughly pulled his arm free. "If you were me what would you do, Jim?" He shouted now.

"Guy's..." Colin stood in between the two men, "...this won't get us anywhere. Arguing amongst ourselves is not the way to go right now..."

Grissom held his hand to his forehead. The pressure was building in his skull and a migraine was surely approaching if he didn't relax. Right now, that was the last thing he needed.

Colin continued. "I'm going to try and call them back...see if I can find out what just happened." He looked a little defeated. "Not much else we can do from our current position..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

With shock on her face and her mouth open, Sara shakily looked over her shoulder. Ryan's bullet had struck the Dr Pepper display behind her and some of the sweet refreshing liquid now dribbled down the remaining cans to pool on the floor.

She heard him approaching and with a very dry lump in her throat, faced front.

Ryan glared at her, the other hostages watching on. "I think your husband needs to learn who's in charge here," he warned slipping his gun back into his belt. "That will be the one and only warning shot I give, Sara. Next time, I won't miss. Are we clear?"

Sara didn't even contemplate arguing even though she had no control about what had been said. She quickly nodded her head in understanding.

"Is there a reason you just did that?" Jay asked, confused. "It's not like we're over loaded with ammo here..."

The elder brother shot a look to his younger sibling and pointed towards the door. "What do you think they are thinking right now?" he asked.

Jay shrugged his shoulders.

Ryan snorted and stepped away from Sara. He walked to his brother and placed an arm around him. "I'm glad I got the brains of the family."

"Hey..." Jay whined. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The phone rang, stopping their banter and Ryan laughed to himself for a moment before his face become deadly serious again. "It means you don't give them an inch...anyone..._ever..." _He rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought we'd already learnt that, huh?"

Jay bowed his head and shuffled on his feet. "Yeah...sorry I..."

"Don't sweat it. Just remember what we talked about all those times. Keep control or lose everything. Got it?"

Raising his head Jay nodded.

Ryan looked at the phone as it continued to ring and ring. He scratched the back of his head. No matter how much he wanted to leave it, he just knew they wouldn't stop until they got an answer and the ringing was now beginning to seriously irritate him.

He growled and marched towards the phone, picking up the receiver. "What?" he shouted.

Colin cleared his throat as all anxious eyes fell upon him from the onlookers surround... Grissom, Brass...Greg...

"We heard a shot..." Colin began.

"Yeah, you did," Ryan cut in. "Glad to hear you guys are so good at your jobs."

The negotiator flipped a pencil in between his fingers. "Can you tell me why?"

Snorting, Ryan clenched the phone tightly in his hand. "I think it would be much more interesting if you worked that out for yourselves but be warned and be warned one time only...the next time I get threatened, or you dick with me, you'll be hearing more than one shot." He slammed the phone down.

Colin looked at the phone as it rang dead then slowly placed it on the desk.

"Great," Grissom grumbled. "That told us a lot."

Looking to the CSI, Colin stood. "I feel they need a little time to calm down."

"Time?" Grissom snapped. "What do you mean time? What was that shot all about?"

The negotiator sighed. "I don't know but right now I need their trust and that means everyone needs to relax and we just need to..."

"Relax?" The supervisor laughed but his humor didn't last long. He stepped forward with a purpose. "How the hell do you think I'm going to relax with my wife..." He pointed a firm finger into nowhere, "..._in there_?"

"Calm down, Gil," Brass warned.

Grissom threw Brass an angry stare.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Brass suggested. "Get a little air huh?" The captain took a hold of Grissom's arm, not really making the suggestion a request.

The supervisor did not look impressed. Brass tugged. "Now, Gil," he said firmly. "Or are we going to have a problem?"

Gnawing on the inside of his bottom lip, Grissom brushed Brass off and walked to the door himself. He didn't say a word as he exited the unit. Greg and Brass followed him leaving Colin to contemplate his next move.

"Gil, wait," Brass demanded as Grissom stormed away.

Sighing heavily, Grissom turned around to face the captain. "What, Jim?" he asked disgruntled.

Brass flagged behind him to Greg to wait and give him and Grissom a moment. The young CSI obliged and hovered in the background.

"You need to calm down, Gil," Brass warned. "Your reactions are not helping the situation right now."

Grissom looked to the sky. It was dark now and storm clouds gathered. He bit down on his tongue as his eyes connected with his friends. "I'm scared, Jim," he admitted. "I don't know what to do..."

With his brow soaring, Brass slipped his hands into his pockets. He had never heard Gil Grissom utter such words. Grissom was a man of integrity, a man of pride, power, passion, dedication and devotion, a man who didn't easily sound his fears.

Brass opened his mouth to speak but he stopped, not sure of what to say. A clap of thunder made everyone look to the sky. "Looks like a storms coming," the lawman said. "Just what we need..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Fiddling with her now almost empty water bottle, Sara sucked in a deep, shuddering breath. The babies were kicking again, her back was on the bridge of driving her insane and her feet were crapping.

She looked up upon hearing Jay chuckling and felt her pupils dilate when she saw he had her cell phone.

"Hey Ryan!" he called to his brother. "You gotta hear this, seems like our CSI may not be as happy with her husband as she makes out."

Dropping the magazine he had not so long ago picked up from the counter, Ryan walked to where Jay was and took the cell. Holding it to his ear he listened to the messages as Sara looked on in horror. After the final message had finished he handed the cell back to his brother. With a smirk forming upon his lips he stepped away from the counter and approached Sara who was now holding her face in her hands.

"So hubby's been a bad boy has he?" Ryan chuckled stopping in front of her.

Removing her hands from her face, Sara glared at him, her eyes narrowing.

Ryan crouched down in front of her and entwined his fingers in front of him. "So why all the messages, Sara, hmmm? What did he do?

There was no way on earth she was about to discuss her personal problems with this man and she simply turned her head away in disgust at the question.

"Awww, come on, Sara, don't be like that," he mocked. "It's pretty obvious he did something to piss you off, considering all his messages. I need a little entertainment, come on...play ball."

Feeling her nostrils flaring, she turned her head and looked at him again. "Do you _actually_ think I want to discuss my personal business with you?" she growled, sucking in a nervous breath. "Whatever issue I may have with my husband has absolutely nothing to do with you and I will not play your little games or be your _entertainment_."

He snorted and pushed himself to his feet. "Pity, I was getting a little bored."

Sara felt anger building inside her. He was getting _bored_? "Well I'm sorry holding all of us against our will and threatening our lives isn't quite hitting the spot for you," she said bitterly.

She expected some form of retaliation for her comment and immediately regretted it but to her surprise, Ryan just smiled. "You have balls, Sara. I like that."

A huge clap of thunder broke their conversation as Sara frowned at him and all occupants in the building jumped a little.

And now...the rain came.

Ryan smiled again before moving to the front of the store. Carefully slipping one of the blinds open he had a good look outside. The rain was coming down hard and fast and he chuckled, watching as the law enforcement surrounding the building ducked for cover or hurried to put on their rain attire. Some had begun putting up tarp up for shelter. He knew, at least for now that this type of weather would make their job of surveillance a hell of a lot more difficult. That made him happy.

He whistled as he turned back into the room but only for a second as suddenly the sound of mechanical beeping caught his ears. He sharply looked around to spot the store clerk with a cell phone. With a fierce look in his eyes he grabbed a baseball bat which was in a basket with a group of others for sale.

The store clerk sensed him immediately as he approached and he squared his back against the wall, his hand beside him, phone in full view.

"What..._are you doing_?" Ryan shouted, holding the bat out to menacingly hover just a few inches from the clerks face. All eyes were now upon the duo.

The clerk squirmed. "It's...just my girlfriend...she's so worried...I..."

Ryan swung the bat, hitting the clerk hard on the side of the head.

Everyone sitting in the group squealed and tried to shuffle a little further away. Sara's eyes widened and her hand shot to her mouth as she watched on helplessly.

Falling to his side and hitting the tiles, the store clerk groaned at the pulsing pain in his head and felt the ooze of blood run down his cheek. Ryan quickly bent and picked up the cell phone which now lay alone on the floor beside the clerk. He pointed the bat at the clerk again but all the man could make out was a very blurred picture before him.

"The next time..." Ryan warned, "...you won't be getting up."

Trying to sit up, the clerk attempted to apologise but he just ended up falling flat on his back again.

"Anyone else have a phone, huh?" the hostage taker shouted to all. "Give them up now, or I'll beat them out of you."

Joe quickly slipped his hand into his pocket, pulled out a phone and threw it on the floor in front of Ryan.

"Is that it?" Ryan questioned, looking to everyone.

The old couple nodded. "We..." the old man said, "...don't have a cell, never have, not our thing."

"And what about her?" Ryan pointed the bat to Suzanne.

Joe shook his head. "She doesn't have one, we can only afford one right now."

"Rigghhhtt..." Ryan muttered as he bent to retrieve the appliance. He took the two phones to the counter and placed them down. He paused for a moment before also picking up Sara's cell phone. He placed all three in a row and then swung the bat high, bringing the weapon down upon each phone in turn, smashing each one into pieces.

The whole room looked on cringing as the sound of smashing metal and plastic surrounded them.

Eventually Ryan stopped, leant the bat against the counter and kinked his neck until it cracked. "Ahhh..." he sighed with satisfaction. "...I guess that stops anyone giving away any secrets now doesn't it?" He looked to his brother.

Jay seemed a little stunned. "Um...Sure..." he agreed quickly.

Ryan smiled but his smile faded as the sound of a cell phone ringing confused him. He looked around but then realised the noise was coming from him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the phone.

Jay stepped towards him. "Is it them?" he asked.

Looking to the phone Ryan checked the caller ID and nodded. "About damn time," he grumbled flipping it open.

Sara watched as he placed the cell to his ear, very anxious as to who the call might be from and what would come next...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom and Brass had returned to the command unit to get out of the rain.

"Do we have any idea how long this weather is going to last," Grissom mumbled as he paced back and forth watching the monitors.

Brass shrugged his shoulders. "You know what Vegas is like...Could be ten minutes, could be an hour..."

Grissom heard his cell ring and pulled it from his pocket. "Yeah?" he sighed.

"Gil, it's me," Catherine informed him. "Look I..." she hesitated.

The supervisor knew immediately this wasn't going to be good news, he knew by her voice. "What is it, Catherine?" he asked immediately, his eyes clashing with Brass's.

Unseen to her boss Catherine looked down at the file in her hand. "I have some more information on Ryan Murphy and...it's not..." She gnawed on her lip.

"Catherine...just tell me."

"Okay," she replied, clearing her throat. "Ryan was committed to Montevista hospital when he was fifteen."

"Why?"

Opening the file she read some of the notes to herself. "His father's death."

Grissom switched the phone to his other ear and turned away from Brass. "What?"

Catherine continued. "It all seems very complicated. His father was found dead in their home seventeen years ago. Multiple stab wounds. Two people in the house at the time...Mrs Murphy and Ryan. The mother was charged with first degree murder but as things progressed evidence came out about how Ryan had been abused by his father. Ryan swore he was guilty of his father's death, not his mother. He was institutionalised not long after the trial. He totally lost his mind."

Swallowing hard, Grissom took a breath. This was ringing way too close to home for him right now. All he could think about at that point was Sara's mother and what

Sara had confessed to him some years ago about her father. "Are you still there?" he heard. "Gil?"

He blinked hard. "Yeah...um..." He swallowed again, "...any evidence to suggest the mother didn't do it?"

"Maybe but...I guess no one stands in between a mother trying to protect her children."

Grissom had a thought. "Track her down; she might be able to help us."

Catherine sighed. "Already thought of that and she can't...help us."

"Why not?" Grissom shot back straight away.

"She's dead."

Pulling up a chair Grissom sat and rubbed his eyes. "How?"

"Suicide, barely a month after the trial. I guess, if she knew the truth about what had happened then she was taking it with her. That was when Ryan totally lost the plot."

"How long was he hospitalized?"

"Three years," Catherine continued. "He was released not long after he turned eighteen with several personality defects to boot." She closed the file. "There's quite a lot of info in here, do you want me to get Nick to bring the file down?

Grissom stood and ran a hand through his wet hair. "That would be good," he answered, "Might occupy me for a while."

"Still nothing happening?" she asked.

"Oh things are happening, just nothing of use," he grumbled.

She sighed. "I'll send Nick."

"I'll be waiting." He closed his phone and turned to Brass. The captain was about to ask what the conversation was all about when Greg shot through the door pointing behind him.

"The Under Sheriff is here," he said breathlessly. "He doesn't look happy and he wants answers..."

**A/N: I'm liking Ryan, I think he's becoming one of my best bad guys. I love the unpredictable. Not sure Sara's liking it so much though. Thoughts please... :D -v Hit that little button down there and let me know what you think...**


	10. Your deepest, darkest secret

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you all for your reviews. Got a chap ready quicker than I expected :) I do love writing this though, so it does get kind of addictive and gives me more motivation. Many thanks to my best bud SSC for the encouragement :) She loves it too. And my hat and he is very much very prominent on my head right now! The chapter hasn't been beta'd so if any mistakes are present I cower and take full responsibly. **

**On with the mayhem...mwahahahaha**

Chapter 9

The three men exited the trailer to be immediately met by Jeffery McKeen. "So where are we at?" he asked sternly, arms folded.

"Same as we were an hour ago, Grissom replied. "They're still in there with my wife and we are still out here."

McKeen narrowed his eyes but he backed off when he noticed the tired look on Grissom's face. "Still no word?"

Brass stepped forward. "They allowed us to talk to Sara, briefly."

McKeen heard the information but didn't react on it, he just seemed to think. "Well, that's something..." he finally mumbled. "Any confirmation as to whether my sister's husband is in there? No one has heard from him since his shift ended."

The captain fiddled with his badge. "We haven't exactly had the right opportunity to ask."

"Well then I suggest you do."

Grissom's right brow soared. "Just like that?"

"Yeah." The Under Sheriff nodded. "Just like that. We are in connection with them by phone are we not?"

"The negotiator suggests we give them a little time," Brass cut in.

McKeen smiled sarcastically. "Well, we'll see about that," he said. He stepped away and headed for the unit.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Hello," Ryan said, placing his cell to his ear.

"Mr Murphy..." a broad southern accent greeted him, male. "...are we finding ourselves in a bit of a predicament right now?"

Ryan looked around and to the hostages surrounding him. "How do you know what kind of situation I'm in right now?"

The voice laughed. "Word travels fast, Mr Murphy, and there is such a thing called TV...You're all over it," his voice deepened. "Not very smart..."

"Whatever situation I'm in right now, I'll deal with it." He looked at his watch. "I will still make the drop as discussed."

"Are you sure about that?"

Ryan squeezed his cell tightly and turned away from watching eyes. "Yes," he growled.

"Well..." the voice continued, "...things have changed."

"Like what?" Ryan was not impressed.

The caller paused. "The drop for one. New location..."

"What?"

"I think you heard me, Mr Murphy. I will not come into the city with all the heat on you right now."

Feeling the veins in his forehead pulse, Ryan began to pace. "I'm not happy about this," he rambled.

The man on the phone sneered. "Shame. Do you want to sell your goods or not?"

"Yes."

"Good, oh...and the price has been cut too."

Ryan's eyes almost bulged out of the sockets. "You what?" he shouted.

Even if they weren't before everyone's eyes were upon him now.

"You have inconvenienced me, Mr Murphy. Not only with the location but having to sell goods that will now be _more_ than hot once received. My wife, especially, doesn't like the aggravation."

The hostage taker picked up the baseball bat again. "So what are you offering?"

"One point two five."

"One point two five?" Ryan swung the bat in mid air and everyone in the building cringed. "That's half a million lower than what we agreed!"

"Take it or leave it. I don't appreciate having to change my travel plans."

"Fine!" Ryan spat. "Where and when?"

"Oh same time, you don't get that extended. You're not there at the time we agreed, then, I'm gone. Place is..."

Sara watched nervously. This was definitely a heated conversation and she'd come to conclude it was some sort of exchange. For whatever it was she didn't know but she had a feeling the merchandise was in the bag they had brought in with them. No doubt that was the reason everyone was in this predicament.

Ryan suddenly screamed and threw his phone across the store, shattering it into who knew how many pieces. Jay looked on aghast as did everyone else as Ryan suddenly went on a rampage with baseball bat, smashing everything within distance...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The supervisor, the captain and the young CSI followed the Under Sheriff into the command unit.

Colin spun around, noting the intrusion and the new face amongst the group. "What's going on?" he asked.

Brass stepped forward. "Dexter, this is, Under Sheriff, Jeffery McKeen."

The negotiator extended his hand. "Oh...pleasure..."

"Let's cut the formalities shall we?"

Colin looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

McKeen turned to face Grissom. "Does he even know why I'm here?"

Grissom fought with his frustration for this man, he showed absolutely no empathy for anyone but himself. "No," he replied blankly.

After a disgruntled sigh McKeen pointed to the phone. "I want to talk to them...now."

Scratching his head, Colin looked a little bemused. "Can someone explain to me what's going on here?"

Brass stepped forward. "It's possible the victim in the store may be..." he nodded his head towards the Under Sheriff, "...a family member."

"Oh...um...still...we need to consider our approach here. Information can be gathered but we have to go about the right way of doing it. They are pissed off enough without us enticing them."

McKeen didn't look impressed. "Who put you in charge?" he asked with a smile, being sarcastic.

Colin smiled back. "Actually, the state, when they called _me_ to control _this _negotiation. So as far as..._ringing _through goes..._I am in charge_."

Narrowing his eyes the Undersheriff took a step towards the hired help. "My sister requires information as to whether her husband is dead or not. Does that help?" he snarled.

Looking to Grissom and Brass in turn, the negotiator sat back at his desk. "I wish people would start giving me all the god damn information I need," he grumbled, picking up the phone. "I'll try...ok?"

Everyone stepped forward as Colin dialled. Grissom and McKeen exchanged a look that was as equally anxious. Probably the first thing they'd ever had in common.

Colin pulled the phone from his ear and looked confused. "The line is dead..."

Grissom's heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean the lines dead?" His voice shook as he asked the question.

Holding the phone out, Colin gestured for Grissom to take it. The CSI did so and held it to his ear. "I mean the line is dead. Like...the phone has been cut off..."

Shakily, Grissom handed the appliance back to the negotiator. "This isn't good," he mumbled.

"Try another phone," McKeen suggested. "What about Sara's?"

Grissom looked at him, brow raised. The Under Sherriff had actually made a reasonably good suggestion. He pulled his cell from his pocket and flipped it open. He scrolled to Sara's name and was about to hit call when he was interrupted.

"May I?" Colin asked, holding out his hand. "I should make the call in case _they _answer."

Puffing out his cheeks, Grissom reluctantly handed over his cell.

Colin gave him a weak smile and hit call. After a few seconds he sighed and handed the phone back to Grissom. "That's dead too."

The CSI shook his head. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Colin replied looking to all. "But we need to find out. And, as we have no options with phones...Captain..." he turned to Brass, "...can you get me a megaphone?"

"Sure thing," Brass responded and was gone in search of the appliance Colin required.

McKeen walked to the monitors. Peering through each screen in turn he rubbed his chin. Everything suddenly flickered...the monitors...the lights...as a flash of lightening encased them. A boom of thunder followed. "I love storms in Vegas," he said retuning his attention to the group. "Now, while we wait...would someone kindly tell me about the idiots across the street who think they can do what they want to in my city..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The hostages cowered inside the store. The old couple trembled as they held each other, the store clerk kept his eyes pinned to the floor, Suzanne and Joe tightly held hands and Sara just watched in feared amazement as Ryan finished his few minutes of utter demolition.

The older brother leaned against the counter and attempted to regain his breath. Sweat pooled from his forehead and he wiped away the perspiration on his shirt sleeve.

"Ryan...Bro..." Jay held a reassuring hand out to his brother as he stood panting, eyes piercing and angry, looking into nothing. His hands were cut due to the backlash of damage he had unleashed with the bat, several shards of glass still stuck in his skin. "...calm down, man, what the hell is going on?"

The younger man reached out and prised the weapon from his brother's fingers. Ryan didn't fight him.

"Bro you destroyed like...a lot." He kinked his head to the counter. "Your cell is in pieces and...you smashed the store phone up too dude...plus everyone else's phones... How are we going to get out of here now? How do we talk to anyone?"

Ryan looked around at the chaos. Fridges were smashed, shelves destroyed, displays in pieces... he then saw the phone on the wall was no more, just several pieces of crushed plastic and metal were all that remained of it on the floor. He sighed and then winced as the pain in his hands intensified.

Sara watched as he lifted his hands to look at them. They were definitely cut badly. After a moments consideration she pushed herself from the chair and approached the brothers. Instantly, Ryan's eyes shot to her and he reached his hand to his belt to where his gun was.

Holding up a quick and defensive hand Sara stopped dead in her tracks. "No...no..." she pleaded, "...that won't be necessary..." Her eyes fixed on the gun as Ryan's hand coiled around it.

"_What_ do you want, Sara? I'm a little _busy_ right now if you can't already see that," he spat. He winced again and held his free hand to his mouth, sucking away some of the blood which was pooling quite quickly from his injuries.

She nodded to his hand. "You need your wounds sorting...I can...if you'll let me."

He looked at her with suspicious eyes. "_You_...want to help..._me_?

Sara slowly nodded.

"Why?"

"Because it's what I do," she replied. "Do I want to be here? No. But I am. People are terrified in here, including me, and you bleeding all over the place won't make anything any better. And...I don't think it's going to improve your mood any..." She tried to smile and almost managed it when Ryan removed his hand from his gun.

Ryan looked to his brother. "Go see if the first aid kit is still in one piece."

Sara waited as Jay stepped over the debris and moved to the back of the counter. "Yeah it is," he said holding up the medical supply box.

"Bring it," Ryan directed.

"Could...he bring another chair too?" Sara asked. "It will be easier if we sit..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

A second chair from behind the counter was placed near Sara's.

Sara sat, and Ryan sat opposite, placing the first aid box on the floor beside him. Their knees touched and Sara swallowed hard. He reached his hand into his pocket, grimacing as his wounds scrapped along the material and he pulled out his knife. It was quite a task for him to flick open the blade given the pain in his fingers but he managed it.

"Your hands..." he requested.

Slowly, Sara held out her hands and he took a hold of them with his free hand, dribbling blood onto her skin.

"Keep still," he said softly and as he had done once before, carefully cut the tape and then gently peeled it away from her wrists.

She sighed once the binding had been removed and rubbed her now very sore skin.

Ryan picked up the box and handed it to her. Flipping open the lid Sara rummaged through the contents until she found her first desired item...a pair of tweezers. She took the implement and placed the box back down.

Clearing her throat she held out her hand, flat, palm facing up. "Your right hand, please. It looks to be the worse of the two so I'll do that one first."

Doing as asked, Ryan held out his hand and with a caring touch Sara took it upon hers. "Try not to move," she requested, looking closely at the gashes on his skin. "But this might hurt..." She squirmed a little. "Looks like you have a few pieces of glass that have gone quite deep."

"Just do what you need to do," he directed without fear.

"Okay..." Sara breathed nervously and with slightly shaking fingers edged the tweezers towards the self inflicted damage.

Ryan closed his eyes as he felt the tweezers dip inside his flesh. Sara's eyes flickered to his face before she returned her full concentration to her task. The first piece of glass was deep but she managed to get a hold on it and carefully pulled it out. The hostage takers eyes popped open when he felt the implement leave his flesh.

"Well...that's one..." Sara began as she flicked the piece of blood covered glass on to the floor.

"How many more?" he asked, wiping his forehead on his sleeve again.

Looking over his hand, Sara did a quick visual evaluation. "Two...I think..."

Their eyes met and Sara wasn't exactly sure what she was seeing for the first time within his stare. Gratitude maybe...

He nodded to his hand. "Just...get them out..."

Sara nodded and moved to the next embedment. "Do you even know what you're going to do?" she asked, her lips puckering in hesitation as the tweezers once more probed into flesh.

Ryan winced and stared at her but her eyes didn't leave her task. She shrugged ever so slightly. "I mean...do you have a plan...to get out of here...what you're going to do with..." Her eyes now floated to his, "...us?" She felt a grip on the second piece of glass and her eyes returned to her work in order to pull the chard out. It came free and she discarded it just like she had with the first piece. Breathing a sigh, she looked at him again.

She waited hopeful for an answer to her question.

Pulling his hand away Ryan inspected Sara's effort so far. "One more piece I think," he directed, giving her his hand again.

Sara felt her chin quiver ever so slightly as he seemed to ignore her plea for a little ease. She swallowed, her neck kinking a little and she returned her attention to his hand.

"Do you have a suggestion?"

Looking up in surprise, her eyes questioned his. She plucked the final piece of glass out without even looking and that surprised both of them.

"Oh...um..." She flicked the glass away and he recoiled his hand, "..._you're_ asking _me_ what to do?"

He ignored the question, looked at his hand and smiled, the pain he felt before has certainly lessened. "Not bad," he said holding out his left hand now. He nodded downwards.

Nibbling on her bottom lip Sara took his hand and inspected it.

"So, do you have a suggestion?" he asked.

She looked up from her assessment of his second lot of injuries and frowned.

"Give yourself up," she returned, taking the tweezers and working out the one piece of glass he had in his left hand.

He laughed and she stopped.

She shrugged. "You asked for a suggestion."

"I don't think we will be doing that," he replied calmly.

"More blood may very well be shed if you don't."

His eyes narrowed a little. "Who's?"

She fought for an answer on a cramping stomach and moved her attention back to his hand. "I don't know..." she whispered.

"I like you...you're...different to the rest of them..."

Sara's eyes widened and she paused in mid pluck. Her mouth worked in circles but she couldn't seem to manage an answer to his comment. She pulled the glass free and painfully slowly this time, their eyes met once again.

He continued. "But you need to understand something, Sara. I will not go to jail." He pulled his hand away. "I won't..." His hands began to clench together and he winced.

Without thought, Sara reached out, took his hands and stopped him from doing himself more damage. "Stop..." she said softly and he did.

Carefully, she studied him. This conversation had taken a very odd turn. A turn she wasn't expecting. He wasn't threatening her anymore he was actually talking. "Would...you like to tell me...why you are so angry?"

Taking her in for a few moments, he breathed a gentle sigh, then softly pulled his hands from her grasp. "Let's just say...I don't like confinement."

"You've been in jail before?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "Not exactly."

Sara noticed as she asked the question that the wound on his right hand was still bleeding. She reached into the first aid box and took out a bandage. "I'm, going to put on dressing on that..." She pointed to his hand. "...should stop the bleeding."

He didn't argue as she took his hand and began to wrap the fabric around his flesh.

"Then, what exactly?" she answered his previous response.

"What will it matter?"

"Because you asked me to help..." She took tape from the box and began strapping the dressing in place. "...I need to know where you are if you want me to help you."

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"A tiny smile formed on her lips. "Try me," she urged. "I think you would be surprised. I haven't exactly had an easy life either..."

Pondering for a moment, Ryan licked his lips. "Your deepest, darkest secret and if you lie, this conversation is permanently over...I'll know if you're lying to me."

Sara hesitated now, this discussion was getting more serious than she had expected. How could she tell this man anything personal? Would it even help?

He snorted, noting her reluctance. "I thought so..."

She opened her mouth to respond as she secured the final piece of tape on his dressing but Ryan jumped when a megaphone screeched through their conversation.

"This is negotiator, Colin Dexter. I need to communicate with you...all your phones are out."

Ryan leapt from his seat and yanked his gun from his belt, taking Sara by surprise and she only just about managed to keep her balance on the chair. His eyes suddenly changed. "Maybe we can continue our conversation later."

For a brief moment Sara closed her eyes. She thought she was actually achieving something...and was...about to confess something...

When she opened her eyes Ryan was holding up a roll of tape in his free hand. "Your hands..."

She slumped back against the chair. "I thought...we, were trusting each other...I'm not going anywhere," she pleaded. "Is the tape necessary?" The thought of her wrists being bound again made her cringe. Her skin was already red raw and that combined with the rest of the pain in her body was not a pleasant thought.

He just stared at her. It was as if the intrusion of the outside world had turned him into a totally different person.

On a quivering sigh she held out her hands.

Ryan wrapped the tape around them again and then dropped the role to the floor.

She sighed and watched as he walked towards the front door. Jay joined him and the elder brother peered through the blinds.

"Now what?" Jay asked.

"Now..." Ryan began, "...we take control. Demand time...we have a deadline to meet."

Jay looked around. "What...you just gonna shout demands..." He thought for a moment. "What are we going to do anyway?"

"We just need some wheels," Ryan replied, placing a hand onto his brother's shoulder. "You think they will try anything while we have...her?" He nodded towards Sara.

"I don't trust cops, Ryan...so they could."

Ryan unbolted the door. "I guess we'll have to find out."

Opening the door only slightly, Ryan manoeuvred himself so he could shout through the gap. "What do you want?" he yelled.

"What happened to your phone?" Colin asked. "We couldn't get through..."

"Look, asshole. I'm not going to stand here shouting a conversation at you."

Colin looked to the group surrounding him and then continued. "What do you propose?"

"One person...you can send one person in here and I will talk to them. Give them our demands. That's it."

"Okay...I'll come in."

Ryan smiled. "No! I don't like you. Send someone else."

Brass stepped forward and reached out his hand. "May I?" he asked.

Colin was reluctant but he handed over the megaphone. The captain placed it to his lips.

"This is Captain Jim Brass. I will come and hear what you have to say."

"No cops!" Ryan bellowed.

"Just me," Brass countered quickly. "Alone...unarmed..."

"I said no fucking cops, Dickwad! You're a cop! I see one cop move towards this building, you're gonna have another body on your hands!

"I'm going in," Grissom said quickly looking to the captain while removing his jacket.

"No way," Brass said immediately. "You can't go in there."

Grissom threw his jacket to Greg. "Do you have another option?"

"Yeah, plenty," Brass countered. "You are _not_ going in there, Gil."

McKeen grabbed Brass's arm and pulled him aside. "You need to get a grip on this Jim. These punks are taking control. Now either someone starts taking command here or _I will_."

Grissom looked around and quickly made his decision. He wasn't waiting any longer. He ducked under the tape while McKeen and Brass were arguing and slowly approached the store.

The captain's heart dropped when his head turned and he saw Grissom going against his instructions. "Gil...get the hell back here!"

"Too late, Jim," he called back. And he was right. As Ryan had instructed no cops could move towards the store so all the captain could do was watch...

**A/N: Oh my...is it getting exciting yet? And phew, Grissom is going to try and get in? Then what? This is so much fun, hehehehe. Review please...but sign in if you want a reply! I can't reply otherwise... Have a great day!**


	11. A horrible feeling

**A/N: Righto guys, here is the next chapter. Time to get the clogs moving and turn things up a notch :D Thanks for all your reviews, please keep them coming. So let's see how deeper our poor couple are about to get shall we? :)**

Chapter 10

Nervously, Grissom edged closer to the store.

"Someone's coming," Ryan said stepping back and looking to the two monitors which he hadn't destroyed during his frenzy. He watched Grissom closely as he got nearer. "Doesn't look like a cop but be cautious. Don't give him an inch."

Jay nodded as Ryan moved back towards him; gun in hand, ready, just in case.

Grissom's heart rate was off the chart when he reached the slightly open door and he took a deep breath before placing his hand upon it.

"Keep your hands in the air," Jay commanded immediately sensing the CSI's presence and Grissom did as told ensuring he kept his hands in full view.

He cautiously pushed the door open but before his feet had barely stepped inside he was roughly grabbed by Jay, tripped and slammed onto the deck. He didn't struggle but winced as his face hit the cold tiled floor. He breathed heavily as he let the young thug pad him down without objection and remained perfectly still with his palms flat by his side.

Jay looked up, "He's clean, apart from these." He held up Grissom's cell phone and wallet.

"Get up," Ryan commanded as he eyed Grissom closely, grinning as he watched him quickly scuffle to his feet.

Jay pocketed Grissom's cell but kept a hold of his wallet.

The grave shift supervisor looked around swiftly, noting a partially blood stained patch of flooring and then the debris. He understanding then why they couldn't make contact by phone and assumed the blood had come from the victim Michael spoke of. He saw the hostages bundled on the floor and then finally, his eyes clashed with his wife's not too far away. He noted her bound wrists and her tired, anxious face but he heavily sighed with relief when he saw she was alright.

Looking to his brother Ryan pointed to the spare chair by Sara. "Get it," he instructed the younger man. Jay did as asked and placed the worn piece of furniture next to Grissom. "Sit!" Ryan demanded firmly, pointing to the chair. "Any of you move, you'll be eating lead," Ryan warned giving the hostages a second of his attention. They all got the message.

Grissom complied and slowly sat on the chair, floating his glance between the gun man and his wife. Jay remained behind him with his gun pointed at the CSI's head.

"You're not a cop?" Ryan asked.

The supervisor took a breath. "No, I'm not a cop."

A smile suddenly formed on Ryan's lips as he sensed something familiar. "What's your name?" the eldest brother asked inquisitively tapping his fire arm onto the side of his leg.

Narrowing his eyes slightly Grissom noticed as Sara flinched. If they knew who he was would that work against them?

"Gil," he responded, looking his assailant in the eye.

Ryan nodded but smirked again. "Funny. Gil, what? And don't you dare lie to me."

Grissom's glance once again floated to his wife and he could see her shuffling uncomfortably. He looked back at Ryan and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Grissom," he stuttered softly and quietly, almost wishing he hadn't.

"Ah..." Ryan's smile grew. His piercing eyes caught Sara's before looking back to his male captive, "...the husband...and...if I remember correctly...didn't you threaten me?"

Grissom felt himself tense and he felt a little bile rise up his throat. "I think you would be a little upset too...if you were me," he said quietly, trying not to sound threatening.

Ryan circled around Grissom's chair before coming to stand between husband and wife again. Both CSI's felt their anxiety building.

"I suppose I would," Ryan agreed, grinning at the supervisor. "She is quite a keeper though isn't she? But...I don't think she is very happy with you, you know?" he teased now. "All those missed phone calls and messages..."

The CSI remained silent.

Ryan walked around Grissom again but this time stayed behind him. He placed his hands onto the CSI's shoulders and Grissom flinched when he felt the barrel of Ryan's gun scrap across his neck. His eyes fluttered closed.

"You know, I asked her why it seemed you had pissed her off so much but..." he looked to Sara, "...she didn't seem very chatty."

Sara's glance flicked away from her captor and she met her husband's gaze as his eyes flicked open.

"It's not nice to upset your wife, Gil, especially when she's in such a fragile condition." He leaned forward and Grissom peered over his shoulder to look at him.

"Do you want to tell me what you did?" He smirked and Grissom quickly looked away. Just like Sara, he had no intention of discussing his personal issues with this man.

"He's not a cop...but, he's a CSI too," Jay informed his brother, holding up the ID he had just pulled from Grissom's wallet. "Supervisor, Gilbert Grissom..."

Turning his head, Ryan looked to his sibling and then the I.D. Tapping his weapon onto the side of Grissom's skull he urged the investigator to keep still. Suddenly and rather unexpectedly he laughed. "So..." He stepped to the side and floated his gun between the couple, "...you two are married but yet, he's your boss?" He looked to Sara with a grin. "Screwing the superiors huh?"

She didn't think his questions were amusing and averted her gaze with a disgruntled sigh.

Grissom cleared his throat. "How about we discuss your demands and how we can end this, rather than our personal life? I can't see how that's going to help you..."

Ryan's nostrils flared a little and he stepped behind Grissom again. He leaned forward, placing his lips right by Grissom's ear. "How about you do whatever the fuck I tell you to do?" he growled.

Every nerve ending in Grissom's body tingled. He didn't like being controlled. Sucking in a shaky breath, he attempted to keep his cool. "_What_ is it you want?" he asked.

Suddenly the lights flickered and then everything went dark.

"What the hell is going on?" Jay marched to the door and looked through the blinds. "It's them isn't it? They turned off the power." Suddenly the younger brother seemed very edgy and waved his gun through the air as the inadequate emergency lighting kicked in offering only a small amount of illumination.

Grissom and Sara could still make each other out through the semi darkness and Sara witnessed as her husband shrugged his shoulders. Obviously this was something he didn't know was going to happen. No one however, expected what came next and Ryan hit Grissom in the back of the head with the butt of his gun, causing the CSI to fall from his chair and hit the cold floor with a painful groan.

"What are you doing?" Sara screamed getting to her feet.

"Move..." Ryan looked at Sara, pushing his gun into Grissom's temple as he rolled onto his back, "...and I will put a bullet in his brain." He glared at her. "You understand!?" he then shouted.

"Alright...alright...yes...I understand." With eyes wide Sara quickly nodded and shakily sat back down in the chair but didn't take her eyes from the gun jabbing into her husband's skull.

Ryan turned his full attention to Grissom and slid the gun from the side of his head, placing it right between his eyes. The older man swallowed hard as he tried to control his breathing as well as battle the stinging pain in the back of his head.

"What...are they doing?" Ryan demanded, gritting his teeth.

Swallowing hard Grissom closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't know," he said quickly.

"Bullshit! They turned off the electric, didn't they?"

The CSI's eyes flicked open and he lightly shook his head. "I give you my word, I know nothing about this and I'm certain..." He swallowed hard again, "...they wouldn't..."

Grissom didn't have a chance to finish as the store clerks voice cut into the conversation.

"It's the storm," he said, holding up a shaky hand to get some attention.

Ryan's eyes shot to the clerk and Jay instantly pointed his gun at the man who had dared to move. "What do you mean, it's the storm?"

"It trips off the electric sometimes," the clerk nervously continued. "We have a backup generator in the basement; you just need to flick it on."

Pushing himself to his feet, Ryan kept his eyes menacingly locked with Grissom's and his gun steadily pointing at the CSI's head. "Jay, take him, get that generator on."

"Right..." Moving from the door Jay approached the clerk. "With me...now!" he demanded.

The clerk nodded and got to his feet.

"Move..." Jay waved his gun towards the back. "And you lot...stay exactly where you are," he warned everyone else.

"Yes, Sir," the clerk answered and Jay followed him as he set off into the store.

Ryan's eyes scanned the room through the darkness. First to Sara then the hostages before settling back on Grissom. He repeated this over and over.

His eyes were resting on Sara when Grissom spoke.

"Can I...get up?" the supervisor groaned, the cold, hard floor doing nothing for his head.

"No," Ryan said immediately. "You just stay there until I say you can get up."

A lengthily breath fell from Grissom's lips as he stared at the dark ceiling above him. One thing he really hated about his current position was that he couldn't see his wife. He couldn't offer her anything right now... no peace of mind...no strength...no support. This wasn't entirely working out how he'd hoped.

Sara just kept her eyes on the scene before her. It was hard to believe that barely ten minutes before she had almost made a breakthrough with the man who now held a gun to her husband's head and had him pinned to the floor. But something did niggle her about her captor and a feeling inside told her that she still might be able to make that breakthrough. If, she was given the opportunity.

Totally off cue her stomach rumbled. It rumbled so loud Ryan looked over to her. At that point in time Sara felt no desire for food, but her demanding body was telling her otherwise. Alas, for now, that issue would have to wait and she just quietly apologised.

The lights suddenly flickered and came back on. Not at full strength but if you were judging they were probably getting about seventy percent of their power. Ryan smiled knowing the generator was on.

Within a minute or so Jay remerged, pushing the clerk in front of him. "You stay right there," he scowled then looked to his brother.

"Ryan you have _got_ to see this," he said with almost a tinge of excitement in his words.

The eldest brother frowned. "What?"

"Just...don't ask questions...go with _him_..." He looked to the clerk. "Show my brother _exactly_ what you just showed me."

The clerk nodded without objection.

Ryan's interest was obviously heightened by his brother's keenness.

"Get up on your knees," Ryan commanded to Grissom.

Complying as quickly as he could Grissom gradually sat up, wincing as his did so, his head throbbing. He ensured he moved at a snail's pace and made no brash movements as he turned over and slipped onto his knees, sitting back on his heels.

"Hands behind your head," his captor continued.

As his eyes met his wife's once more the CSI again did as he was told and slowly placed his hands behind his head, entwining his fingers as he did so.

"If you move a muscle, you are a dead man. Do you get me?" the younger man behind him threatened prodding his weapon into his skull.

"Yes," Grissom responded with haste clenching his eyes shut for a second in an attempt to dispel some of the pain in his head.

"Jay," Ryan called to his brother and the younger man was there in a second. "Watch him and keep your eyes on the rest. Shoot anyone who moves."

"Gotcha," Jay chuckled, stepping to the side so he could keep an eye on everyone but he kept his gun pointed at Grissom.

As Ryan disappeared into the back with the clerk the CSI couple returned their attention to one another, their eyes locking.

After a lengthy moment Grissom finally spoke. "Are you alright?" he softly asked his wife.

Sara was about to respond but Jay interrupted the moment. "Did I say you could speak?" he growled, sidestepping and ensuring Grissom could see the gun pointing at him.

Turning his head to look at him, Grissom narrowed his eyes. Was he not even allowed to ask his wife if she was okay?

"Did I?" the youngster now spat.

"No," the CSI whispered.

"Then keep your damn mouth shut until you are told you can open it."

Sighing heavily Grissom returned his attention to his wife but did as he was told and remained silent. He tried to think...his brain attempting to take in any information it could. It was obvious to him that the brother's had a good level of control over their captives. He could easily sense the fear in the air and he could most certainly see it on his wife's face. However, he couldn't see how they were going to get out of this. What scared him the most was they were certain to try and use Sara to get what they wanted. The LVPD generally looked after their own but now with McKeen outside, he had no idea what negations could be made and what demands may or may not be met.

It was a horrible, horrible feeling.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Ryan slammed the clerk against the basement wall. "Why the hell didn't you tell us about this before?"

"I...I..." the clerk stuttered, "...didn't even think about it. It hasn't been used in years. If...we hadn't come down here...it wouldn't have even crossed my mind."

Pushing away from the clerk Ryan rubbed his chin, deep in thought. After a minute, he smiled. "Back upstairs," he commanded, waving his gun.

The clerk did as told and Ryan followed him back up the basement stairs and into the store.

"Back with the others," Ryan commanded the worker and he was quick to comply, scuttling to where the other hostages were and retaking his position on the floor.

Grissom looked over his shoulder and noted the reappearance of the older brother. He spoke quickly. "Swap my wife for me."

His request immediately got Ryan's interest as well as Sara's and both stared at him.

The supervisor's attention was brought back to his wife as she questioned him with her eyes but there was not time for the two as Ryan quickly stepped up behind him.

The hostage taker rounded his victim and looked him in the eye. "Now why would I want to do that?"

Grissom cringed. He was way past the years he could be on his knees this long, especially on such hard flooring. He could feel the acid cursing through his joints. "Can...I please...stand up?" he asked, feeling the sweat brimming on his forehead.

Ryan grinned. "If you can't even manage to stay on your knees, how on earth do you ever manage to keep up with your wife?"

Instantly, Grissom got the sexual jibe in his apparent joke.

Sara watched her husband and she could see he was struggling to let the comment go.

"I would think..." Grissom pushed himself to his feet, even without permission," he glared at Ryan, "...the twins, my wife carries, will answer that one for you."

Ryan's brow went skyward and Sara's eyes widened. Did her husband just say that? Oh no...he...didn't just say that...did he?

"And here's me thinking we weren't discussing personal things..." Ryan retorted. "However...twins huh? I guess then in _that _field, you can keep up. Are you sure they're yours?" He smirked.

The CSI tightly clenched his fingers, feeling anger cursing through him. Sara noted his posture and his glare.

"Don't, Gil," she quickly interrupted with urgency in her voice.

His eyes flicked back to her and she shook her head at him. "Don't..." she repeated, more softly this time, calming him, directing him.

"And you expect me to swap..." Ryan continued pointing at Sara, "...her...for you?" He laughed out loud. "I don't think so. After all, I now have three precious ones...don't I?"

Grissom realised now exactly what he'd just said, telling this mad man that Sara was not only carrying one child but two... that was probably the worse move ever. But it was too late now.

Sara just looked at him in disbelief and he sighed.

"Sorry to break this up..." Jay cut in with a smirk and caught his brother's attention. "Did you see it Ryan? Downstairs..."

Ryan's eyes sparkled. "Yeah, I saw it," he replied. "And I know exactly what to do about it."

"You do?"

Ryan smirked and looked to Grissom. "Oh yes."

Grissom was confused. What were they talking about?

"Go get me some paper and two envelopes," Ryan instructed his brother.

Watching as Jay disappeared into the store, Grissom cleared his throat. "Can I ask what's going on?"

"Demands," Jay replied quickly and without hesitation.

"Oh?" Grissom sounded surprised.

Ryan checked the hostages. "That's what you came in for isn't it?" His eyes shifted back to the CSI.

Probably feeling braver than he should, Grissom slowly removed his hands from his head. He flexed his fingers, attempting to regain some feeling in them and Ryan watched him carefully. "Partly," the supervisor admitted.

"And the other part for your wife I'm sure," Ryan finished for him.

"I'll do anything you want...please...just let her go..." Grissom's tone was begging now. "If you had any idea what she's been through..."

Ryan flicked the safety back and forth on his gun. "Enough," he snapped, pointing his gun at the CSI. "I've already told you she _isn't_ going anywhere, so stop pushing me."

Grissom held his hands up. "Alright...alright..." He took a step back.

Jay returned, breaking up the confrontation. "Got what you needed, Bro," he said, holding out the paper and envelopes Ryan had requested.

"Watch them," Ryan directed taking the stationary from his brother. He moved to the cashier's desk as Jay directed his weapon at Grissom and he rummaged through a draw in search of a pen. He found one and began writing.

Both Grissom and Sara watched on both wondering what was going to come next.

All Grissom wanted to do was turn back the clock. He wished he could. Just be at home, holding his wife, telling her how much he loved her. A clap of thunder broke his thoughts and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

After what seemed like forever, Ryan moved from the desk and back to Grissom. He held up two envelopes and smiled. "It's time, my friend..."

**A/N: Hmmm... Anyone have a guess as to what's going to happen? And poor Grissom, keeps putting his foot right in his mouth. Not quite sure if it's tense enough yet though :) Thoughts please!**


	12. Time's up!

**A/N: Hey guys, how are we? Thanks for your reviews, they are great. Remember to sign in if you want a reply to your review.**

**Ok, evil hat is on, time for a little action...hehehehehe.**

**Thanks to SSC for the read through. Any and all mistakes and very much mine though. **

**Enjoy :) **

Chapter 11

Sara watched on as Ryan held up the two envelopes and Grissom stared at them.

"Now, I'm going to make this real simple for you," Ryan began. "This..." He waved the envelope in his right hand, "...is for the cowboys outside. Some nice simple requests for them and...if they do what the little piece of paper says...then...these lovely people will all get out of here in one piece..." He stepped close to Grissom and held out the envelope. "Take it."

Slowly, Grissom reached out and took the envelope.

"And..." Ryan smiled, "...this one..." He held up the second envelope, "...is for you." Folding the envelope he slipped it into Grissom's shirt pocket so it was out of sight. "Let me make myself very...very clear...this is for your eyes and your eyes only so make sure no one sees you with the paper, or reads it." He scratched his temple with the barrel of his gun before slipping the weapon back into his pants. "Find a nice...quiet spot...away from prying eyes. There are instructions for _you_ to follow and I would suggest you follow them down to the very _last _detail." He looked to Sara and smirked. "Your wife's life depends on it."

Grissom swallowed hard. "I don't understand."

"You will," Ryan replied, retuning his attention to the supervisor. He pointed his gun towards the door, "Time for you to go."

"I'm not leaving my wife." Grissom was fast and serious with his response.

"You have your instructions, Mr CSI, now I suggest you stop wasting our time and do as you are told."

Grissom shook his head. "If she stays then so do I."

Suddenly Ryan laughed but his smile soon faded and his eyes darkened as he pulled his gun from his pants and tapped it against his leg. "My patience is wearing very thin so, I suggest you get going...Now!"

Grissom gritted his teeth. "I am _not_ leaving her."

Ryan snapped, bolting forwards and Grissom felt every last drop of colour drain from his face as the safety clicked off the gun and the barrel was suddenly thrust straight between his eyes, mere inches away from his face. Ryan's finger tightened on the trigger...

"Don't!" Sara screamed jumping to her feet and starting towards them but Jay was quick to move and grabbed her just before she reached the two men. He held her firmly.

"Don't move, Sara," he commanded. "And I won't have to hurt you..."

She sucked in a ragged breath. "Please! Just give me one minute with my husband," Sara begged, directing her request to Ryan.

Ryan narrowed his eyes looking at the couple in turn. "Why should I? He's done nothing but piss me off."

"Because, _I'm _asking you." Her voice softened and he kept his eyes locked on her. "Please..."

A faint growl spilled from the gunman's lips but he conceded and he lowered his weapon. "One minute and only one minute and he either walks out of here doing as he's told or he leaves in a body bag, no more compromise. Are we clear?"

Sara quickly nodded and Ryan approached her. Grissom stood static, his legs shaking a little as he watched on. "Get him out of here," Ryan warned when he reached the female CSI.

She nodded again and Jay released her. Slowly, she walked towards her beloved and the two gunmen watched as the couple shared their moment.

She could see the fear and pain in his eyes but there wasn't a lot she could do to stop that right now. Stepping right up to him her bound hands brushed against his stomach and she laid her forehead on his chest.

"You have to go," she pleaded more than commanded.

"I'm not leaving you," he chocked, slipping his arms around her waist.

She pulled back and looked him in the eye again. "You have to and I'm telling you to." She sucked in another shaky breath. "Do as they ask and...I'll be alright."

He questioned her with his eyes. She sounded as confident as he felt with her last statement. She pushed him lightly in the chest now. "Please go..."

His chin quivered as he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. "I'll get you out of this..."

Chocking back a sob she stepped back. "I hope so..."

She looked back to Ryan and nodded.

"Go let him out," Ryan instructed his sibling.

Jay stepped away from his brother and towards the couple. "After you," he gestured with his gun towards the door. Grissom suddenly remembered about the John Doe.

"Can I please ask you something first?"

Sara became confused.

Jay frowned. "What?"

"I need to know who was shot. We know someone was. So...we can inform the family..."

Now Sara understood.

"He wants to know who was shot," Jay said to his brother.

Ryan folded his arms. "I didn't get a name," he replied insensitively.

Grissom blew out a breath. "Was he a cop?"

Ryan hesitated but answered. "Yeah."

The CSI nodded. He had his answer. He gave his wife a weak smile. "Be strong," he finished on before heading for the door. Jay opened it and the supervisor took one last look at his wife before he disappeared through it.

Sara fought hard to keep it together as she watched Jay re bolt the door. She felt Ryan come up behind her.

"Nicely done," he commended.

She had to fight very, very hard not to say something she would regret. "Just leave me alone." She turned, stepped around him and walked back to her chair.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Everyone watched on the outside as Grissom emerged from the store. He ducked under the security tape as it was raised for him and was quickly set upon by Brass.

"I should thump you, you know that?" the captain threatened.

On a gentle sigh, Grissom just looked at him.

Brass backed down. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Grissom nodded but rubbed the back of his head. He could use some ice but for now it would have to wait.

"Sara?" the captain continued.

"Just about holding up...for now."

Brass offered a sympathetic nod but that's about as far as he got before McKeen interrupted. "So what's happening Grissom...what did you get?"

Grissom held up the envelope he was instructed to hand over. "They have demands."

Brass quickly took the envelope. "Do you know what it says?"

The CSI shook his head.

Pulling his jacked tighter around him as the rain picked back up, Brass ducked for cover. "I need more light and somewhere dry, are you coming?" he called behind him.

Grissom didn't move, neither did Greg who had stepped up beside him. McKeen took Grissom's arm. "Did you find out about the shooting?" he asked.

"They said it was a cop so..."

The Under Sheriff's nostrils flared. "I guess I should see what these bastards think they are going to get then..." He backed off and followed Brass into command unit.

Greg cut in. "Are you coming?" he urged.

"I...just need a few minutes to myself, Greg, okay?" he cleared his throat. "I'll be in shortly."

"Are you sure you're alright?" the young CSI asked concerned. Greg found it a little strange that his boss wasn't eager to hear the demands of the people who held his wife.

"I'm fine, Greg," Grissom snapped now. "Just..." he calmed, "...go inside will you? I'll be there in a minute..."

Greg watched as Grissom turned away and walked towards the line of squad cars. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He could understand that maybe his boss needed a moment to compose himself after what he could have just seen inside the store. He left him to his private time and headed for the command unit to join the others...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg reached the trailer and entered. He found Brass, with Colin, McKeen and two officers around a layout table reading the note.

"If those sons of bitches think they are going to get away...they've got another thing coming," McKeen scowled.

"What did I miss?" Greg asked.

Brass handed him the note and he read it to himself...

'_We want a car. Unmarked, blacked out windows and you smart asses better not bug it. Bring it to the front of the store in exactly forty five minutes. We will take two hostages with us. When we are at a safe distance, the hostages will be released. We get any sniff of being followed, the hostages will be killed. You are late bringing the car; we will kill a hostage for every five minutes you miss your deadline by. I know how precious your CSI is to you, so don't fuck with us. The clock has started.'_

Greg handed the note back to Brass and scratched his head. "You gonna do what they ask?"

Brass looked around. "Where's Gil?"

"Said he needed a minute," Greg replied. "They're going to take Sara aren't they?"

"They won't be taking anyone if I've got anything to do with it," McKeen said.

Brass glared at him.

"We don't give in to terrorists, Jim," he continued.

The captain clenched his fists. "This is different and you know it."

Their conversation was interrupted when the door opened and Nick ran in, drenched. "Damn!" he moaned, flicking the water from the file he was carrying.

Everyone stared at him.

"Better late than never," Greg said in jest.

Nick held up the file. "I brought this for Grissom. How's the situation going?"

"Very...awkward," Brass spat.

"Oh...? Someone want to fill me in?"

Brass explained the situation to Nick and then handed him the demand note to read. "Heavy," he sighed, handing the paper back to the captain. "But I'm sure we're going to get Sara out of there, right?"

The room fell silent and all eyes fell upon McKeen's.

"_Right!"_ Nick repeated.

"If I've got anything to do with it, yes," Brass said with Vigour.

Nick looked around. "Where's Grissom?"

"Said he needed a minute..." Greg looked at his watch. "That was five minutes ago."

All inside the trailer exchanged a concerned look.

"Go see if you can find him will you, Stokes?" McKeen asked the CSI. "I'll take the file..." He held his hand out but Nick hesitated in handing it over. After a moment of good contemplation, Nick finally handed the file to his superior.

McKeen snatched it from his hand, unimpressed with the hesitation. "Remember who you work for," he warned.

Nick shrugged. "Whatever, man. _I know_ who I work for and, I'm gonna go find him." The CSI turned on his heels and exited the trailer in search of his boss.

The Under Sheriff shook his head at the younger mans cheek. "I see Grissom's still great on the discipline," he mocked. He flicked through the file then slipped it under his arm. Looking to the two officers in the room and ignoring Brass, he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to speak to SWAT."

Brass grabbed his arm as he set off to walk away. "What are you doing, Jeffery?"

"Taking control of the situation, Jim. I can do that you see," he sneered. "As soon as these fuckers come out...I'm taking them down."

The captain shook his head.

"You are going to get people killed," Greg snapped. "Probably Sara..." He lunged forward but Brass grabbed him, holding his arms.

"Easy Greg," the captain advised.

"Don't you care we have a CSI in there? Sara's in there!"

Everyone knew where this was leading. McKeen wasn't about to give into any demands.

Brass struggled to hold the young CSI back. "Calm down, Greg," he warned.

Greg kicked, his legs contacting with a chair under the table and flinging it across the trailer. "You _can't_ do this!"

McKeen gestured to the officers. "Get him out of here to calm down," he ordered.

The officers took Greg from Brass. "You just wait till Grissom gets back," he spat, as the two cops ran him from the trailer.

Brass's shoulders slumped as Greg was ushered from the vehicle. "You're making a big mistake here, Jeffery," Brass sighed in frustration, knowing he couldn't out rank the Under Sheriff or tell him what to do.

McKeen just smirked and headed for the door. "I don't make mistakes, Jim..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass looked at the store, pacing nervously while demolishing his finger nails. Every now and then he would look to his right to where McKeen was chatting with SWAT. He could hear them planning the take down once the hostage takers came out of the building.

Greg leaned against the trailer, looking very pissed off, one officer standing by him. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with himself.

Nick appeared. "I can't find Grissom anywhere," he informed Brass.

The captain frowned and looked at his watch. It had been almost half an hour since anyone had seen Grissom. He pulled out his cell and called the supervisor. He waited and waited, then bit down on his lip, flipping the phone closed when he had no luck. "No answer..."

"I don't get it," Nick said. "Where's he gone?"

With a sigh, Brass shook his head. "I have no idea but I don't like it. Something's just not right." He looked around. "Greg!" he called and inclined a finger for the CSI to come his way.

Greg looked to the cop and the officer allowed him on his way. The young man stopped in from of the captain. "Yeah?"

"What exactly did Grissom say to you?" Brass asked.

The younger man shrugged his shoulders. "Just that he needed a few minutes to himself. I...questioned him but he didn't seem to want to talk about it. Had a feeling there was something he wasn't telling me though..."

Brass scratched the back of his head but there conversation was cut short by the reappearance of McKeen.

"Calmed down have we?" he asked Greg.

Greg's face reddened, more with anger than anything. "You don't have any friends in there so you wouldn't understand," he spat.

McKeen's nostrils flared. "No, you moron," he growled. "I have a dead brother in law! Anything you want to say about that?"

The younger man's chin quivered. "Oh...um...shit...sorry..."

Shaking his head McKeen looked to Brass. "Were preparing the car and the guys are getting in position. Everyone needs to take cover by the trailer," the Under Sherriff told him.

Looking around again, Brass spotted a scurry of SWAT officers, all taking position. Two took cover on roof tops across the street and another half dozen were poised in separate elevated areas. "Shouldn't we wait for Gil?"

"Well, where is he?"

"We...don't know," the captain groaned.

McKeen shrugged his shoulders. "The deadline is almost up, we have to move now."

"To be very clear..." Brass continued, "...I don't agree with you on this and I'm pretty sure Gil won't either." He pointed a firm finger at his superior. "If they try and take Sara I swear to God, you better make sure she doesn't get hurt."

The Under Sheriff gestured an arm. "If you want to be in on the operation then you come now. Then...it's not all on me. If not..."

"I'm coming..." Brass stopped him. The captain realised McKeen was giving him an opportunity to have input on the takedown. He didn't feel good about it but at least maybe he could do something to spare innocent peoples blood being shed.

"We're coming too," Greg hit Nick's arm and the senior CSI confirmed his colleagues thought with a nod. "Damn, right," he said.

McKeen rolled his eyes. "Fine but you two better stay out of the way and keep your eyes out for Grissom or the fool very well may walk right in at the worst possible moment..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The car had been delivered and sat waiting outside the front door to the store. McKeen, Brass, Nick and Greg stood with others under a tarp external command centre that had been set up. Brass and McKeen both had an ear piece and a radio and were in contact with SWAT at all times.

Everyone was nervous.

McKeen checked his watched and placed the radio to lips. "One minute until the deadline hits. Station one ready?"

His radio crackled with a response, "Ready..."

The Undersheriff ran through all his stations one by one and all were ready.

Brass ran a nervous hand over his chin, still looking around for Grissom. He really couldn't understand how he'd just vanished and was about to miss what was going to happen.

"Times up..." He heard McKeen say and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He sucked in a deep, nervous breath and nodded, picking up a pair of binoculars. "Okay..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass tapped his foot as he watched the front door to the store through the binoculars. The deadline had passed, ten minutes ago but no signs of anyone coming out.

"You see anything?" Nick asked.

"Nothing," Brass replied.

The CSI tapped his hand on the weapon in his belt. "I don't get it. They were so precise with the time... where are they?"

Greg cleared his throat. "Maybe they got wind they weren't gonna get very far."

"Not possible," McKeen said, lowering his binoculars. Brass did the same. "Something's not right..."

He looked to an officer to his left. "Get me the megaphone will you?"

"Yes, Sir." The officer nodded and was away and back with the megaphone within a minute.

Brass took the appliance from the officer. "Let me do it," he requested.

McKeen didn't argue.

"This is Captain Brass," the lawman began. "We have met your demand and your car is waiting..." He lowered the megaphone and waited...

Still nothing...

His eyes met McKeen's. "It's not happening..."

The Under Sherriff sighed and spoke into his radio. "Were going in."

"What?" Nick snapped.

Brass bit down on his lip.

"They are not coming out, so we're going," McKeen said simply.

There was a bustle of activity around them as a group of SWAT quickly congregated together.

"You're serious?" Nick was stunned, his eyes floating to everyone around him. "That's the best way to get someone killed!"

McKeen didn't answer and walked away towards the SWAT team

"You agree with this?" Nick questioned Brass.

"No," he replied. "But they're not talking and they're not moving."

Nick shook his head. "Well...why ask for the damn car if they had no intentions of coming out?"

"You're guess is as good as mine Nicky but the decision is made." He pointed to McKeen. "I need to get ready." He stepped away leaving the two CSI looking and feeling useless.

"This is madness," Greg moaned.

Nick looked around, hoping. "Grissom...Where the hell are you...?"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

SWAT were swift in their approach to the store. Within seconds one group surrounded the back and another the front. Brass held at the back of the front group. The surrounding law enforcement watched on, including the CSI's and waited...

It was like a well oiled machine. The order was given and both groups stormed the store simultaneously.

Wood splintered... glass shattered and they were inside.

Brass felt his heart pumping wildly as he hovered in the doorway. The officers inside shouted warnings and direction to each other as they cleared each area bit by bit.

He looked around the store and frowned when he couldn't actually see anyone. There was no one within sight at all.

After several minutes he heard a shout..."Main store is clear, Captain!"

Not a single shot had been fired or a single person found on the shop floor. He found the SWAT leader as the search continued, half upstairs and half checked the basement.

"Anything?" the captain asked.

The officer shook his head and pointed to a closed door at the back of the store. He gestured to his subordinates around him and pointed to door. They were quickly by his side, guns high and ready.

Trying the door the SWAT leader found it was locked. It took only one swift hard boot to kick the door in. Three officers were quickly inside but all lowered their guns upon finding what they did.

The hostages, tied up and gagged on the store room floor.

"Clear," one man shouted before two of the officers moved quickly to help the hostages.

Brass stepped into the store room to see all the hostages alive and well. His eyes scanned over them all and his heart missed a beat. Sara wasn't here.

As the hostages were unbound and cried out their relief at their rescue, Brass was quick with his questioning. "Where's Sara?"

The clerk was quick with a response and shook his head. "She was with them. They tied us up and locked us in here. I don't know where she is now."

Brass looked to the SWAT leader. "She's got to be here somewhere..."

"You got to see this..." The group heard coming from behind them.

Brass turned to see the leader of the second SWAT team.

"It's in the basement..."

Quickly, Brass followed the man into the basement and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the SWAT team standing in a circle around what looked like a trap door.

"What the hell is that?" the captain asked, moving in closer. He saw a winding metal staircase below the hole in the floor.

"Think it's an entrance to an old bomb shelter. Which means tunnels...which means a way out...Think we've been had, Captain." He looked to his team and pointed to the hole. "Let's go check it out boys."

Leaning against the wall Brass was mortified. He watched the team vanish and banged his head against the plaster a few times. They had well and truly been had and by the look of it, the hostage takers had gotten away and worse of all, Sara was with them.

His eyes suddenly widened at a gut churning realization. "Gil..."

**A/N: Heheheheheh. How was that? We will find out what happened in the next chapter. Wonder where Grissom is? Hmmmm... I'll ask the hat. Lol! Review please**!


	13. What awaited them

**A/N: Hi guys. I thought I would totally defy my posting logic and give all you lovely readers another chapter. And this soon? What am I thinking? Well I'm going back to work tomorrow after being off for a week so... you can guess the punch line. And I have written like a demon the last two days to get this done! But, evil hat was just dying for more, so who am I to say no? I just had to do it. **

**Thanks so much for the great reviews. You know they mean the world to me so please keep them coming. **

**This chapter has no beta or read-through so if it's pants, then I apologise, lol. **

**So, let's see exactly what happened shall we? Or at least part of it ;-p **

Chapter 12

Earlier...

Ryan kinked his neck. Snapping it from side to side, he prepared himself. Sara cringed as she heard his bones cracking.

He pointed to the hostages. "Ask that idiot where the store room keys are."

Jay laughed and marched towards the clerk. The young worker squared himself tightly against the wall.

"Where are the keys for the storeroom in the back?" the young thug demanded his hostage.

The clerk pointed at the desk. "Bottom Drawer."

Sniggering, Jay sauntered to the desk and retrieved the keys from the bottom drawer. He threw them up in the air and caught them. "Got em!" he called to his brother with confidence.

"Good." Ryan walked to Sara and she looked confused when he took her arm. "Up," he demanded, pulling her.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she was hauled to her feet. "What's going on?" she asked, panic flooding her words.

"That's for me to know and you to do as you're told." He smiled. "Move…"

Sara couldn't resist as he pushed her towards the group. Not too roughly but with enough force for her to comply. He grabbed the role of tape from the floor as they went and pointed his gun at the group, pulling Sara to a halt just before them. She looked at him with uncertainty.

"All of you, up!" he demanded.

Everyone looked around fearful but did as they were told. The clerk was up first, followed by the old couple who struggled a bit with their hands bound. Joe was last and helped his girlfriend who now looked much better than she had. The young man made sure he picked up her medication though and held it between his fingers, taking some water with him also.

"Open the store room," Ryan said to his brother and Jay was swift to comply almost gliding across the storeroom floor, going towards the back. "All of you…follow him…now."

Everyone exchanged looks and moved, including Sara, but Ryan took her arm again and she looked at him with questioning eyes. "Not you," he began. "You wait."

Sara swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes falling back to the hostages as they glumly followed the younger brother. She tried to figure out what was going on.

"Now you can go," Ryan urged, nodding to the group.

She blew out a silent breath and followed...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom silently slipped into his Denali, leaned his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes for a moment. With a shake of his breath and a heavy sigh he opened the glove box and took out a canister of pills. His head was killing him and he needed some relief if he was going to think straight.

He slipped two tablets into his mouth, popped open a bottle of water he recovered from the back seat and heavily glugged down the liquid. Hopefully that would help.

Dropping the water he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the envelope Ryan had placed in there. He tore it open and read the paper inside. His lips worked in nervous circles and once he'd finished, he looked around, through each window in turn, checking no one was watching him.

With a nervous breath, he started the engine and quietly pulled away from the scene.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara stood outside the store room, Ryan by her side, watching on as Jay finished his task. He snapped off the last piece of tape and stood back with a grin. All the hostages now lie on the floor with their legs tapped together and their mouths covered.

"Don't think they'll be going anywhere," he joked as he faced his brother.

Ryan snorted. "Good...lock the door."

Ryan stepped aside, taking Sara with him as Jay locked the store room door, confining all the hostages inside.

"You want these?" Jay asked, holding up the keys.

"Nah, ditch em," Ryan advised.

The younger brother smiled and threw the keys across the store room. There was a clatter as they hit some shelving but no one saw where they landed.

Kinking his head, Ryan pointed back into the store. "Get the bag."

"Sure thing." Jay ran back to the desk, retrieved their bag and was back by his brother's side in seconds.

Sara looked to her captor. "Now what?" she whispered.

"Now..." He reached into his pocket and took out his knife.

The CSI's eyes widened and she took a step back, encasing her hands over her stomach.

"Relax..." Ryan said softly. He stepped close to her and took her hands. She watched the knife as he brought it down to the tape on her wrists. "You're going to need your hands...wouldn't want you having an accident now would I?"

She kept still as for the third time; the tape was cut from her wrists. It was hard not to cry out as the last of the tape was peeled away, her flesh had taken more of a battering than her pain barrier could manage and she bit down on her lip as her binding was fully removed.

Placing the knife back into his pocket Ryan held up a finger of warning and was about to say something but Sara stopped him.

"I get it, okay? I won't be running or anything." She looked down to her stomach. "I'm flattered you even think I could."

He smirked and took her arm again. "When your life is in danger, Sara, you are capable of anything in order to ensure your survival, so if you don't mind; I won't take you one hundred percent on that." He pointed to the basement door. "You go first, Jay," he directed his brother.

Jay complied quickly and headed for the basement door. Ryan tugged Sara with him and they followed the younger man. Sara took one last look around the store before she was forced to the top of the basement stairs. What the hell were they going to do, hide the basement?

Her heart caught in her throat when the possibility of a standoff sprang into her mind. The basement was the best place to try and defend yourself against an attack. She knew if that happened, it wouldn't end well.

"Careful of the stairs," Ryan said as Jay began to downwards. "The light isn't great."

Sara looked at him. Was he concerned about her safety now? It seemed every five minutes he was threatening her in some way but when he wasn't he was watching out for her. She was struggling to get what he was all about.

The trio descended the stairs and Sara looked around when they reached the bottom trying to gather her thoughts best she could. There wasn't much down there; the generator, several flashlights, numerous boxes, some cleaning chemicals, a few tools and a broom. "Open it..." Ryan pointed to the floor.

That got Sara's immediate attention. Open what? She watched as Jay bent down and pulled on two small handles. She was stunned when the flooring opened with a creak and she cautiously stepped forward to get a better look.

Ryan watched her, grinning but he allowed her to move.

"So what now?" Jay asked.

The elder brother ran a hand over his chin. "Our little helper upstairs said he'd been down there once. There are two bunkers and two tunnels apparently. The left tunnel is the shortest and takes us one block over. We should go for that. It should give us enough distance and...it's what I'm _planning_ on..."

Jay scratched his head. "Did he say where it comes out?"

"A complex with an old derelict warehouse in the next block. Should be empty."

"Great." Jay smiled and walked to a table, picking up two flashlights which lay upon it. He flicked the button on both and the appliances offered adequate beams of light. "This should help," he said, handing his brother one of the flashlights.

The younger sibling thought for a second. "What happens when we get out at the other side?" He pointed to Sara. "It's...not like we can march around with her in tow."

Sara felt the blood drain from her face, he was right. What were they going to do? Get out and then...she stopped herself from fearing the worst. After all, they hadn't killed the hostages but then again, they weren't insurance like she was. Once they were out would they need her?

Her anxious eyes met Ryan's again. "I have it sorted," he stated.

"How?" Jay questioned.

Ryan waved his hand to the hole. "Just trust me and get your ass down there, time is running out."

"Alright...alright..." the younger man flapped.

Ryan placed his hand on Sara's shoulder. "Follow him," he demanded, shinning the light so she could see. "Watch your step, the staircase may be a bit fragile."

Sara took a deep breath, feeling her fingers clench together as nerves pinched her entire soul. She tried to mentally prepare herself for what lie ahead. She needed to be strong, for herself and for her babies...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The tunnel smelt damp and very earthy. Sara concentrated on the light Ryan was shinning from behind her. She could just about make out Jay in front of her. If it had been different circumstances she would have found her surroundings fascinating; History of the cold war surrounding her.

Right now, that was the last thing on her mind. All she could seem to set her mind on was the sound of her heart almost beating out of her chest.

At the pace they were moving it didn't take them long to find what Sara presumed was one of the shelters. They bypassed it and continued down the tunnel, moving to the left as another way branched off to the right.

"Should be almost there," Ryan said.

Sara wasn't sure if that was good news or bad.

Sure enough about five minutes later they reached the end of the tunnel and a metal ladder led to their exit above.

Jay laughed. "Well...should be fun watching you trying to climb up that." He turned to Sara, keeping the flashlight on the ladder so she could see what was before her.

"Wonderful," she mumbled sarcastically feeling her heart drop as she stared at the challenge before her.

Looking up Ryan inspected the ladder and their exit to freedom. "Go check it out," he told his brother.

Securing the bag over his shoulder, Jay climbed the ladder. When he reached the top he pushed at the metal door above him. It didn't budge. "Shit." He looked down. "It's jammed," he shouted.

Unseen to the group the trap door was pad locked on the other side.

"Shoot it out!" Ryan called back. He took Sara's arm and pulled her away from the ladder. "Better step back...just in case of debris."

Sara didn't challenge his request and allowed herself to be moved away from the ladder. After all, the last thing she needed was to be impaled by a falling trap door.

After retreating down the ladder to about half way, Jay pulled his gun from his belt and aimed it at the centre of the trap door. If it was like the other one, it would open in the middle so any obstruction would be there, keeping it closed. He aimed carefully and fired twice, conscious of their limited ammunition. One bullet hit it's target, slicing through the metal and shattering the pad lock.

Shards of metal fell from above and the young man just about managed to dodge them as they tumbled through air towards him. He was quick then, back up the ladder and once more he pushed on the exit door. This time it creaked and with a surge of effort, Jay managed to push the trap open and it slammed down onto the concrete above it.

"Got it!" he shouted.

Ryan smiled. "Excellent..." He pushed Sara in the back. "After you..."

Sara shook her head at the monster climb before her. It wasn't actually that far but in her condition, it looked like a mountain. Gritting her teeth, she began to climb. She was slow but she couldn't help that. Her arms surged with exertion as she pulled herself up, rung by rung and sweat formed on her forehead and cheeks. This was by no means easy.

"Almost there," Jay urged, chuckling to himself as he watched Sara struggle. He almost blinded her when he shone his flashlight right in her eyes and it startled her, causing her right foot to slip.

"Whoa!" Ryan shouted, managing to catch her foot before she totally lost her grip and fell into him. He carefully placed her foot back onto the ladder and she looked over her shoulder at him, breathing heavily. "Take a minute," he advised. "Just calm down...we're almost there..."

Sara nodded and tightly clung to the ladder, catching her breath. After composing herself she began to climb again and soon saw Jay's hand being offered to her from above. She took it and he hauled her up the last few rungs. Ryan quickly emerged from the floor right after.

The CSI bent over, feeling a wave of nausea pass over her. She was exhausted. But she wasn't given any time to recover as Ryan stepped up beside her surveying the area. She straightened herself out and looked around.

They had indeed come through the floor of an old warehouse and it looked like it had been empty for a long time. Nothing remained inside it apart from a few old boxes and lots of dust. The windows were boarded up and the door, across the far side of the building was chained.

Again, Sara was urged forward and they approached the door. Ryan took a hold of the metal and pulled on it. It was chained up tight with several locks. He growled in frustration. "We're not getting out this way. Let's try the back, maybe there's another way out."

"Right," Jay replied and he went first, followed by Sara and his brother.

They reached the back of the warehouse and low and behold, there was a fire exit.

A smile reached Ryan's lips when he saw the door. "Go take a look."

Jay nodded and approached the door. His hands coiled around the bar and he slowly released it, pushing the door open. "Well..." he said, "...the rain seems to have stopped."

"Funny," Ryan dead panned.

"Oh...no...my mistake," Jay chuckled.

"Is it clear dumbass?" Ryan grumbled, losing his patience.

Turning to his brother, Jay nodded. "Looks like it...comes out in an alley."

"Then let's go..."

Taking a _very_ firm grip on Sara's arm now, Ryan followed his brother into the rain. Pulling Sara cautiously out of the door and into the open he constantly looked at his surroundings, his eyes darting around and around. He took out his weapon and slid it to the back of her neck, pushing her in front of him but keeping her tight against his body. She shivered as the barrel of the gun dug deep into her skin.

"Slowly, you understand?" he whispered and she nodded her agreement quickly.

Pushing her, he kept a death grip on his captive as they walked down the alley way at the back of the complex. His hold was so tight; Sara found herself wincing in pain and covered his hand with her own in an attempt to get him to let up a little. He did not.

"That's it..." Ryan whispered, "...keep it nice and easy."

Taking a deep breath, Sara complied with nod but as heard the sound of a vehicle coming from the direction they were heading, she suddenly felt her whole body tensing.

"Just relax," Ryan urged as he continued to push her forwards, obviously feeling her tense.

"Okay," she mumbled automatically, taking in deep breaths, uncertain of what awaited them beyond the gate...

**A/N: Are we getting the picture now? Mwahahahaha. Some of you guessed in the last chapter – Kudos! I love guesses. And thanks to Letty for giving me a heads up on something I forgot. Thanks girl! I love writing this fic. I think Ryan is definitely becoming one of my favourite bad guys to write :) Have a great day and don't forget to review! **


	14. In the clear

**A/N: Well, as it's Halloween, we may as well go for unlucky chapter 13, lol. May as well put our favourite couple into more peril to celebrate the occasion :) Evil hat demands it. Hehehehe.**

**Thank you for the great reviews, again remember if you want a reply to sign in and please make sure you don't have a blocker on. I've noticed I can't reply to some of you as you have disabled replies. **

**This chap is unbeta'd, so all and any errors are well and truly mine. So let's get on with the angst...mwahahahhaa... :D**

Chapter 13

Jay pushed the gate open as the car engine was cut and cautiously poked his head out, checking the road and everything around them. He grinned and looked to his brother through the still pouring rain. "It's clear and...he's here..."

Sara tried to look over her shoulder to Ryan but with the way he had the gun, she couldn't really move much. "Who's here?" she asked almost breathlessly.

"You'll see," was all he gave her before he nodded to his brother. "Go...quickly."

The younger brother didn't argue and was through the gate in a shot. Ryan pushed Sara and they quickly followed him into the street. The trio stopped on the sidewalk once clear of the compound and Sara gasped when she saw what was waiting.

She was totally shocked to see her husband's vehicle and even more so to find him behind the wheel looking through his window at her, his eyes cloudy...afraid...

"How..." her mouth moved but nothing else came out. She understood then, exactly how. The two envelopes Ryan had given to him. Her keeper was very specific about her husband following _his_ precise instructions.

"Get in the front, Jay; I'll get in the back with her."

The younger man nodded and complied with haste. Rushing to the Denali he leapt into the front seat and pointed his gun instantly at Grissom with a smug smile on his face. The CSI stared at the weapon but didn't react. His head turned and he watched as Ryan opened the back door, pushed Sara inside and quickly slid in beside her. The couple managed eye contact before Ryan cut their reunion short.

"Keep your eyes front!" Ryan demanded the supervisor, glaring at him.

Grissom swallowed the dry lump in his throat and faced forwards but watched through the mirror.

Waving his gun towards the front of the car, Ryan got his brother's attention. "Presuming this is a company vehicle, it will have a GPS tracker somewhere."

Jay shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, Bro," he admitted.

Sighing, Ryan nudged the back of Grissom's seat. "Want to help me out here before I start losing my temper trying to find shit?"

Shuffling uncomfortably in his seat, Grissom sighed. No one knew where he was or what he was doing and he was counting on the GPS to give that away and maybe get them some assistance. However, he knew he had no choice now and had to give it up.

He pointed to the front of Jay. "It's under the dash..."

Ryan nodded to his brother. "Find it, quickly..."

Manoeuvring in his seat, the younger brother managed to peek under the dash and there it was, the small black box blinking red back at him. "I see it," he said with enthusiasm. "What...do I do with it?"

"Rip it out," Ryan instructed.

Coiling his strong hand around the transmitter, Jay pulled, dislodging the GPS. It took another hard tug for the wires to come loose and a third for him to yank the detector totally free off the dash, snapping the wires and any communication Grissom was hoping on helping them.

The young man smiled, holding up the device for all to see. "I think it's broken," he joked.

Grissom rolled his eyes, finding no humour in his words.

"Get rid of it...out the window," Ryan instructed.

Jay nodded, opening the window and then throwing the GPS out onto the road.

Sara ran a nervous hand through her wet hair as water dripped down her forehead and cheeks, knowing their one and only communication was gone. It was not a good feeling.

Ryan looked around now, through every window and once satisfied, gave the order to move. "Get going," he said.

"Please secure my wife's safety belt," Grissom requested.

"What?"

"Fasten her belt," the CSI repeated himself. "She is, if you haven't noticed, very pregnant and I wish for her to travel safely. The weather is bad and I don't want to take any chances."

"Do you think I give a fuck what you wish?" Ryan spat. "Now move it!"

Sara flicked her eyes between both men, a little bemused by the conversation.

The CSI remained firm but remained calm. "It's a simple request."

As Ryan punched the back of Grissom's seat, Sara tensed, jumping a little. "Fine!" he growled as he leaned over Sara, grabbed the safety belt and clipped it in place. His eyes bore into hers as he pulled back and she knew, yet again, her husband had pissed him off.

"Happy?" he bellowed.

"Thank you," Grissom responded with a plain face and started the engine.

"Thank, shit!" Ryan roared. "Push my patience one more time, Mr CSI, and I swear to God, I'm putting a bullet between your eyes, you get me?"

Nodding faintly Grissom's eyes caught his wife's in the rear view mirror. He knew, by the look in her eye that she was terrified and he couldn't blame her. He offered her a faint smile and she saw it, providing him the same in return.

Clicking the car into drive the supervisor pressed his foot to the gas pedal and the Denali slowly proceeded down the road.

"Keep it nice and slow," Ryan instructed as they reached an intersection, continuing to look around. "And turn away from the direction of the scene."

Doing as instructed, Grissom turned right. "Where am I going?" he asked.

"Just keep driving," Ryan demanded, ensuring he kept his gun on Sara. "Just head out of town and make sure you don't get pulled over, otherwise, your wife may have a little accident."

Grissom's eyes flicked back to the mirror and he glanced at the gun pointing at Sara. He nodded slowly and returned his attention to the road, ensuring he kept his speed at an average.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

They drove in silence until they reached the outskirts of the city.

"Take the exit," Ryan instructed and Grissom did as requested. "Take the highway towards Henderson and then turn off for Lake Mead when we get there."

Suddenly Grissom and Sara's eyes captured each other's through the mirror again and the couple swallowed simultaneously. Lake Mead wasn't their most popular destination. Sara shuffled uncomfortably in her seat and closed her eyes. Ryan noticed.

"Is Lake Mead not a happy place for you?" he asked with curiosity.

Flicking her eyes open, Sara turned her head to look at him. "No," she admitted. "I can think of better places I'd rather be."

"Oh?" He turned in his seat to look at her dead on. "And why is that?"

A flash of lightening hit followed by a roar of thunder.

She looked away, watching as her husband's fingers gripped tightly around the steering wheel. Reliving their ordeal at the hands of Kate Stevens was the last thing they wanted or needed right now. "That's not really something I want to discuss with you."

"Aww...and I thought you we were getting on so well..."

She remained silent.

He snorted a laugh. "Well...maybe later. He leaned forwards, eyeing the police radio on the dashboard. "Turn that on," he commanded, pointing to the appliance. "Let's have a listen to see what's going on."

Doing as told, Grissom reached out and flicked the radio on. It crackled, struggling through the weathers fury. Announcements came, just about audible, but nothing concerning them. And that is what Ryan was listening out for.

The elder gunman smiled and leaned back in his seat. He laughed. "Well, looks like they still have absolutely no idea we have departed their company."

Jay turned to look at him. "So we're in the clear?"

Ryan pulled a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and tapped one out onto his hand before slipping it into his mouth. "Looks like it," he said with a smile, reaching for his lighter.

"Do you mind not smoking that in here?" Grissom requested.

Pulling the smoke from his mouth, the young thug coiled an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

Grissom shuffled in his seat and cleared his throat. "It's not a good idea to smoke around pregnant women."

"Gil..." Sara whispered, appreciating his concern but his calm ultimatums, she knew, were only going to irritate their keepers more.

He heard her, but didn't react. After all it was her health he was thinking about.

Jay laughed but soon silenced when he saw the look on his brothers face. He did not look amused.

"I'll tell you what..._Mr I'm in charge here_..." Ryan spat, removing the cigarette from his mouth and leaning forwards, "...you smoke the fucking cigarette." He held the stick out to Grissom.

Grissom glanced at the offering through the mirror, trying to keep his eyes on the road. He gnawed on his lip. "I don't smoke," he replied, trying to sound calm.

"I didn't ask you if you smoked," Ryan countered. "_I told you to smoke_. Take the fucking cigarette or...your wife will!"

Sara's eyes widened and she looked at him in bewilderment. His head shot around and he glared at her while still holding out the cigarette to Grissom. "I've had enough of being dicked with," he snarled. "_I say what goes_, no one else."

Grissom reached his right hand over his shoulder and took the cigarette, anything to take the heat away from his wife. Although, he realised then, his actions hadn't exactly helped the situation.

Ryan's attention was brought back to him and he handed his lighter to his brother. "Light him up."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass hurried from the store as medics rushed in to tend to the hostages. He was met quickly by Nick and Greg who were waiting just outside the door.

"What's going on?" Nick asked. "They said the building was clear but...we didn't a hear struggle..." He shrugged his shoulders, "...where are the bad guys? _Where's Sara_?"

Biting down on his lip, Brass shook his head. "I don't know where she."

"What?" Greg questioned, obviously confused.

The captain blew out a breath of hot air. "I need to check something." He rushed away and Greg and Nick shared a worried glance.

"Jim!" Nick hollered, the two CSI's quickly following.

"What's he doing?" Greg said.

"No idea," Nick replied.

Brass stopped by the roadside and looked around. He ran a nervous hand over his cheek when his suspicion was realised.

The two CSI's reached him both a little breathless. "What are you doing?" Greg asked him.

The older man sighed and faced his co-workers. "Figuring out why we can't find Grissom."

Nick frowned. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Brass pointed to the store. "The gunmen are gone, Sara too. The hostages are safe though. Found them locked in a store room."

"Well, where the hell have they gone with Sara?" Greg shouted.

"There's an old bomb shelter in the basement...seems they got out there," Brass informed them. "No doubt the car was a ploy to give them time to get away."

Both CSI's looked stunned.

Nick looked around. "But what's that got to do with Grissom?"

The Captain held out his hands. "You see his car anywhere?"

Nick and Greg looked around the scene and both shook their heads.

"Oh, crap..." Greg started, "...you don't think..."

"I do think," Brass cut him short. "The perfect cab ride..."

Nick blinked hard. "Wait...wait...wait...You think...Grissom picked them up once they got out?"

Brass nodded. "If they told him to and with Sara's life at stake, yes, I think he'd do anything."

"Explains why we haven't seen him," Nick pointed out. "What the hell is he thinking?"

"McKeen's going to freak," Greg cut in.

"You got that right!" the undersheriff's voice bellowed from behind them.

The three men slowly turned to face their superior. He did not look amused.

"Let me get this straight..." McKeen began, "...they got out and one of our own is helping them escape. Have I got that right?"

"They've got his wife," Brass spat. "Have a little empathy. Any one of us would have done the same"

McKeen gritted his teeth. "He's an accessory, Jim!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Greg shouted and all looked to him in amazement. The young CSI swallowed hard. "Look...while were stood here arguing they are getting further and further away from us. Considering Grissom took his own vehicle...how about we try tracking it huh?"

The undersheriff smirked. "Ah...a little sense for once."

Brass rolled his eyes although he knew Greg had hit the money. He pulled out his cell.

"But..." McKeen stopped him before he dialled, "...Grissom has a lot of explaining to do once I get my hands on him. I won't be letting this go so easily..."

The captain worked his jaw as he pushed Archie's number and he waited for the lab tech to pick up...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom leaned forwards in his seat. The continuing bad weather was not helping his driving. It was raining so hard now he could barely see the road in front of him. His lights were on full and his wipers on maximum speed.

For the last twenty minutes or so they had travelled in silence. The atmosphere in the car was tense, well at least to its two captives. The CSI supervisor could still taste the bitterness in his mouth from the cigarette he had been forced to smoke. That was an interesting experience in itself. He'd tried not to inhale, which had worked for the most part and satisfied his captor, yet, he'd come to the conclusion, that from now on, he would try and refrain from silly nit picking requests. They weren't exactly working out well for them.

He was trying to come up with some sort of plan but he was struggling. Until he had some form of leverage, he could do nothing but comply with the gunmen even if it was hard for him.

However, his thought processes suddenly caused for a moments lapse in concentration and he didn't see the fallen tree in the road ahead of them...before it was too late...

His eyes widened as his lights flashed upon the huge piece of timber blocking his path. "Jesus..." was he all he could mumble as the Denali crashed straight into the tree...

**A/N: Ugh, uhhhhh... Dun dun dun...Where is this going to lead? Heheheheh. Evil hat is loving today, he really is. I think Grissom needs to keep his mouth shut before he gets into some serious trouble, anyone agree? Now where do we go from here? Review please. Have a great day guys! :D**


	15. Where do we go from here?

**A/N: Hey guys. Well, so far so good, I'm on holiday and have a chapter done. Yay. I hope you enjoy it :D Evil hat is very much enjoying his holiday, mwahahaha. Lovin it! Hope this isn't too evil for you.**

**Thank you very, very much for all your brilliant reviews. Please, please, please, keep them coming. BTW to those who have a reply blocker on your account, I can't respond to you, so please remove it if you would like a reply to your review. **

**I hope to get another chapter up this week, and for those of you reading The Calling, I will also be updating this week. Thank you so very much for your patience on that story, it's just becoming very much a challenge with everything in the fic now needing to come together.**

**Anyhoo, I will stop blabbing on and let you get to the story :) ENJOY!**

Chapter 14

Brass paced back and forth at the store scene. After finding out from Archie that Grissom's GPS wasn't responding the mood had turned from bad to worse.

An APB had been put out on Grissom's Denali, but given the head start the fugitives had, they could have been over fifty miles away by now and quite possibly untraceable. They may not have even been in Grissom's vehicle now.

No one knew and that added to the tension.

"So what now?" Greg asked as Nick put his cell away after talking to Catherine.

Brass bit down on his lip and shrugged his shoulders. "Unless we get a sighting on the car…I don't know."

"Catherine's still looking into the brother's backgrounds," Nick said. "She might get a location for us but she thinks like I do. They probably won't be going anywhere where we would be looking for them."

The three men looked towards the store as the body of the victim was wheeled out. McKeen waited for the cart and was offered a look at the face of the dead man. He had his verification and he did not look happy about it.

"McKeen looks pissed," Nick mumbled.

"Yeah…I don't think he's going to make our job any easier at this point in time…" Brass's eyes suddenly flickered, remembering something. He pulled out his cell. "I'm going to try Grissom again. His phone could still be on. Maybe he's just not answering it because he can't get the opportunity. At least now, I know why he wasn't answering before but it's possible he could now. If he does, we can track him…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The Denali struck the tree that was blocking the road and Grissom struggled with the wheel, his fingers clenching tightly around it, his teeth gritting to a point it actually hurt.

The car jolted and spun out of control, veering to the right. The wet road offered him no favors and he held no power over what happened.

The occupants of the vehicle didn't have any time to react apart from shocked expressions, the impact just seemed to happen so quickly and within seconds, the Denali had veered off the road and slumped in a ditch.

Silence enveloped the road apart from a tick…tick…tick…of an indicator which had shorted and was stuck on, illuminating the area with alternate orange and a hiss coming from the bonnet of the car.

Everyone inside the car slumped forward in their seats as smoke poured from the engine. It was a quiet road anyway and with the storm, chances of help or a passing car were very few and far between.

Simultaneously Grissom and Sara raised their heads; being the only two people inside secured by their safety belts their injuries were minimal.

Grissom groaned, shaking his head as he attempted to assess the situation and gain some bearings. He saw Sara through the mirror, dazed but conscious.

"Honey? Honey..." he gasped, attempting to turn in his seat, quickly trying to snap open the buckle on his belt, "...Are you okay?"

She blinked hard and exhaled a breath. "I think so," Sara responded tilting her head to look to Ryan who was crumbled in a heap beside her, a large gash on his head and blood oozing from the wound. He must have crashed into the back of her husband's seat. "Can't say he's looking so great though…"

Grissom looked to his right to see Jay in a similar predicament. He'd struck the dashboard upon impact and taken the airbag full force in the face. He wasn't cut but he sure looked bruised and he was certainly out of it. The CSI found a little temptation to try and remove the bag from around his shoulder but thought otherwise when he heard Sara groan. Stolen jewels weren't really his top priority at that moment.

"We have to get out of here," he spoke quickly as he managed to unbuckle himself and kick open his door, sliding from the wreckage. Rushing to Sara's side he forced open her door, probably with sheer adrenaline and unclipped her belt. His hands cupped her face as she struggled to focus on him. "Sara...look at me."

Slowly, she raised her head and gazed at him. "Are you hurt?"

Her hands fell to her stomach, where upon instinct she checked herself. She felt no pain, well, at least no more than she felt before the crash. "Um...feel a little dizzy but...nothing else."

"You're sure?" His hands covered hers now as his eyes checked her over. An impact like that could have easily started an early labor.

She nodded. "I'm…ok," she said a little breathlessly. "What happened?"

"We hit a tree. I didn't see it," he admitted.

Sara looked through the window. "Well, looks like the car isn't going anywhere…"

"I think I saw a house about a quarter of a mile back; we can try to get help there. I don't see what other option we have."

Sara nodded as her husband slipped his arms around her and helped her from the car. "Are you sure you're not hurt?" he asked once she was free of the wreckage, sliding his hands over her body to check for any signs of injury.

"No, I'm okay."

"Alright, come on; let's go, before they come to..." He took her hand.

"Wait..." Sara pulled away and leaned back into the car. She grabbed the gun Ryan had dropped during the impact. She turned and held it out to her husband. "Might need it..." she mumbled.

He agreed with a nod, took the weapon from her and slipped it into the back of his belt. Taking her hand again, he tugged and as fast as Sara was capable, they headed through the rain and up the road in search of help.

A few minutes later, back inside the car, something vibrated...Grissom's cell in Jay's pocket.

The young thug groaned and his eyes popped open...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The rain beat down upon Grissom and Sara as they reached the driveway to the house. Luckily it wasn't far from the crash site, which Sara was thankful for because she was so exhausted now, her legs cramped and she struggled with the last few paces up the driveway.

"I see a light on," Grissom said as they reached the house, noticing a pickup truck at the very top of the drive.

Sara just nodded, wiping the wet hair from her face. She didn't have the energy to do anything else.

They approached the door and Grissom banged hard upon it. They waited.

"Come on...come on..." Grissom mumbled, checking behind them and trying to see down the driveway through the darkness. He tried the door, jiggling the handle but it was locked. He banged again.

Within a few seconds the light behind the door came on and the couple looked at each other as they heard clicks of locks being released.

Slowly, the door opened and an older man in a denim shirt and jeans, holding a shotgun stared at them. He looked the couple over, an inkling of uncertainty on his face to be receiving strange people at his door, especially at that hour, in the middle of a storm and in the middle of nowhere. "Can I help you?" he asked, his Irish accent unmistakable.

Grissom immediately noted the gun and proceeded with caution. "Please..." Grissom began, "...do you have a phone we can use? It's an emergency. We are Crime Scene Investigators and we had an accident back on the road and well..."

Again, the man looked them over, noting Sara's condition as well as the cuts on her wrists. "Not good to be travelling in these conditions," he advised. He pointed to Sara hands, seeming a little cautious. "Odd injuries for a car accident."

"It's a long story," Sara said. "We just really need a phone right now."

The man thought for a moment. "Being investigators, you not have a radio or something?"

"Damn it," Grissom grumbled. They were in such a hurry to get away from the car he'd forgotten about the police radio.

"Although..." the man continued. "...you be lucky if such things work in this weather. I know the local law around here have problems during storms." He laughed to himself. "We're good friends. Fact is, they spend a while here when the rain is really bad. Seems I make good coffee and I always have lots of doughnuts."

Grissom swiped a hand through his hair. "That's...nice, however we...really need a phone."

"Ok, you look like you could use a little help. You can use my phone. If it's still working that is. Storm tends to knock it out sometimes." He kinked his head. "Follow me."

The two CSI's followed the man into the house. Grissom checked behind them one last time before he closed the door. Sara just hoped the phone was working.

They entered the living room almost immediately, the house was pretty small and very open plan. To the right was a door, possibly the kitchen and to the left, a staircase leading to the upstairs.

"It's over there," the man said pointing to a table next to one of two sofas.

Grissom nodded and rushed to the phone. Sara stepped up to the sofa and leaned against it, trying to take some of the weight from her legs. She could have sat but she just felt too edgy.

"You need some help?" the man asked. "Want some water or something? Maybe you should sit..."

Sara smiled but shook her head. "I'm alright, for now," she replied.

Picking up the phone Grissom held it to his ear and sighed with relief when he got a dial tone. "It's working," he said with half a smile.

He punched in two numbers but then his smile faded when the line cut off. "Shit..."

"What?" Sara's eyes questioned his.

"It's gone dead...Sounds like it was cut..."

A sudden breeze blew through the room and everyone jumped when a gunshot crippled the silence of the house.

The old man shot forwards then fell to the floor with a dull thud, his gun skidding across the carpet.

Sara's head sprang around in shock as he landed not far from her feet.

The phone slipped from Grissom's fingers and hit the floor as they both looked on, mouths agape.

Ryan stood, eyes fierce, gun still smoking.

The door hadn't been locked after they'd entered.

Big mistake.

The younger man winced and placed a hand over the cut on his head.

Grissom was quick and whipped out the gun he had. Sara swiftly rounded the sofa to get herself out of the immediate line of fire; her finger nails digging into the soft cushion. She didn't expect them to be so fast in catching up.

Ryan's stature tensed and a growl fell from his lips, his arm rigid as his gun pointed right at the CSI. Grissom's weapon pointed right back at him.

Swallowing hard, Grissom took several steps backwards as Ryan advanced on him with a furious look in his eye. "Put the fucking gun down!" he shouted.

Grissom's whole body stiffened and his heart pumped so fast it felt like it could have been in a blender. He wasn't a gun fan and the last thing he really wanted was to be in a standoff with a nut job. However, he knew he was a good shot when he had to be. And this seemed like that kind of time.

"I think my reaction time is probably a little better than yours right now," the CSI replied, trying to remain calm. He attempted to edge closer to his wife, just small steps but stopped when he spotted Ryan's eye's flick to her. "So I don't think so..." He attempted to bring the gun mans attention back to him and it worked. Or, so he thought.

Ryan smirked. "You really _are _a pain in the ass." His eyes moved back to Sara and fixed on her now. Slowly, he moved, his arm shifting to the right and now, his gun fell upon her instead. "How about now?" he asked smugly.

Sara's eyes widened and Grissom's heart plundered to his feet, his fingers tensing upon his weapon.

"You shoot me," Ryan said calmly, his eyes now floating between the couple, "I shoot her and you _damn_ well know I'd get a shot off. Now...drop the gun _or_ I drop your sweet wife."

Swallowing hard, Grissom's eyes worked in circles. What did he do? If he fired Ryan could also get a shot off. He knew that was possible.

This wasn't good.

However any decision was made for him when the door off the living room burst open and Jay flew into the room right next to where Grissom was standing. All of the CSI's attention was suddenly placed upon the younger brother as Jay lunged for him.

Grissom was taken totally by surprise, not expecting such an entrance. His gun went flying and he tripped backwards.

Quickly catching his balance he was swift to straighten out but he now stood unarmed, Jay's gun pointing right at his head.

The youngster looked pissed and tightened his finger on the trigger. But, Sara acted quickly, attempting to put him off and come to her husband's aid.

"No!" she screamed causing the younger man to avert his gaze and Grissom saw an opportunity to take the advantage. Leaping forwards he tried to grab the thug's gun as Jay looked at his wife but it seemed the gunman anticipated the move and was quick to act.

He swiped firm and fast with his weapon catching the CSI hard on the side of the head. Grissom fell to the floor with an agonising crunch and lay motionless.

"Son of a bitch!" Jay hollered as he lunged forwards and kicked Grissom full force in the ribs.

Ryan leapt ahead also and grabbed Sara but she fought him, watching as Jay continued to kick her husband.

"Stop it!" she shouted, struggling to break free. "You're going to kill him!"

Grissom was out cold and could do nothing about defending himself from the relentless attack.

Ryan leaned into Sara. "Stop fighting me," he snarled, "Or I swear, I will let my brother beat him to death."

Sucking in a sob, Sara shuddered and tried to calm herself. She stopped fighting him and became still in his arms.

"Enough!" Ryan shouted as Sara conceded. "We might need him so try and leave him in one piece, huh?"

Jay added one more kick for good measure and stepped back from Grissom's lifeless form. He wiped his now sweating forehead on his shirt sleeve and attempted catch his breath.

"Please let me go," Sara pleaded as she squirmed in her captors hold.

Ryan held on firmly, refusing to release her.

All Sara could see was her husband out cold on the floor and her protective instincts kicked in. With all the strength she could muster she stamped down, landing her right foot directly in the centre of Ryan's. His pain echoed through the house and he released her, falling backwards, pain cursing up his leg.

Sara instantly ran to her husband, kneeling on the floor as quickly as she could get.

"Fuck!" Ryan shouted, just about managing to catch his balance. His eyes shot to Sara's and through his anger and pain, shreds of spit shot from his mouth. However, he didn't make an attempt to approach her. He just lifted his foot while holding onto the back of sofa and rubbed his injury through his shoe.

Sara blew out a very nervous breath as she stared at her captor but turned her attention to her husband while Ryan was occupied with his injury.

"Gil..._Gil_?" She cupped his face in her hands but he was still unconscious. He had a cut over his temple where the gun had struck him. "Come on, baby..."

She checked his pulse, thankfully it was still beating.

Slowly she looked over her shoulder and swallowed hard as the two men now glared at her.

Jay removed the bag which was wrapped over his shoulder and dropped it onto the sofa closest to him. "Just let me kill him," he spat. "We _don't_ really need him and he is seriously pissing me off."

Sara placed a protective arm over her husband at his threat.

"Chill Brother," Ryan said landing a hand on his brother's shoulder. He winced again as more blood trickled from the gash in his head.

With a purpose but a slight limp, Ryan stepped towards Sara. "Get up," he demanded.

Swallowing heavily, Sara shook her head.

Ryan sucked in a deep breath, his eyes evidently darkening. He lunged downwards, his bandaged hand shooting out to grab around Sara's throat and she squealed as he literally pulled her to her feet by her throat.

She gasped, both her hands instantly clawing at his in attempt to pull him away from her airway. Considering his injuries, he was still surprisingly strong and he wasn't letting up at all.

He dragged her up, her feet almost totally leaving the floor until only the very tips of her toes remained on the carpet. Now, they were completely eye to eye.

Sara tried to breathe but as panic more than sense overcame her body, she struggled, trying so hard to break free from him but it did her no good.

"Stop fighting," he whispered calmly.

As she watched another trickle of blood slip down his cheek Sara found her eyes glued onto his, questioning him, appealing...

She slackened her grip upon his and refrained from trying to pull away, doing as he'd asked. She'd come to realise that following his orders was definitely the best way to go.

He let up a little and his fingers loosened just enough to allow her to take a breath.

"Now..." he breathed into her, "...where do we go from here, hmmm...? What, oh what, do I do with you?"

**A/N: Naughty hat, naughty! Lol. I love writing this and I have a feeling now I'm in the mood I may write and write :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Have a great day everyone!**


	16. Convince me not to kill you

**A/N: Hey guys. So I've worked really hard to get another chapter together before I go back to work on Monday. Booo. I have really enjoyed this break and it's given me time to concentrate on my writing. I thank you all for your support and reviews.**

**And, I would just like to say something a little more on the serious side. For those of you who know my writing and I'd say a lot of you do, when I post "Angst"/"Hurt" as a guidance, you can guess it's going to be pretty angsty. And, I did make an effort to say in my notes at the start of this story that this fic wasn't going to be all that nice. So please, I implore you, If you do not like angst then don't read. **

**But, please, do not EVER say that I don't love GSR because you are wrong. **

**GSR and my passion for it is why I continue to write, despite the lack of it on the show. I may not always be nice about it but, it's as simple as, I like writing angst. I like putting GSR in peril but I also love the aftermath and their recovery. And, anyone who knows me well enough can grasp that there is always that moment on the horizon that makes you realise why you continued to read.**

**I am sorry if my angst is not your cup of tea and that is your choice. I respect that. Just do not judge who I am and what I believe.**

**Ok, enough of my rambling. Evil hat is getting impatient. ON WITH THE ANGST! HURRAH!**

Chapter 15

Sara's neck stretched as Ryan's injured but still strong fingers continued to grip onto her throat. She so badly wanted to try and turn her head to check on her husband but she fought the urge. She wasn't exactly in the best position to be doing that.

Her position in itself appeared pretty bleak and she knew she needed to find an answer her captor may like. She did suspect, that deep inside, below his anger, beyond the brutality that she had witnessed that there was a reason for him being like he was and there was some form of human being that she just might be able to reach. She almost had before...

Things needed to be calmed and she needed to regain his trust.

"You..." she began, barely audibly but calmly, trying to swallow, "...could...please...put me down?"

"Now why would I want to do that? You lied to me, Sara," he replied as he slipped his gun into his pants.

She frowned, her lips puckering with nerves. "I...what?" She didn't understand.

He leaned in closer. "You said you weren't going to run."

Now Sara had to think fast. "Well, technically, you said you didn't believe me so..." She tried a nervous smile, "...it didn't really count..."

His nose ruffled a tad, his eyes narrowing just a little bit and Sara felt the force on her throat relenting a tiny bit more. But, she needed to keep this momentum going if they were ever going to get out of this so she continued to talk to him.

"We didn't cause the accident it just..." She managed to swallow, "...just happened. And...we took the chance and ran. You need to understand..." She dared to raise a hand and she slowly placed it on the one at her throat, "...I am a mother and I will do all I can to protect my babies if the opportunity arises. And it did. What mother won't fight for her kids?"

Ryan blinked, his glance shifting down to look at her hand as it softly clung to his.

It seemed she had struck a nerve.

Slowly, Sara felt her body sinking and her feet flatted on the carpet. She breathed a gentle sigh of relief as Ryan slipped his hand out from under hers and released her.

Instantly, her own hand fell to her throat to assess the damage. It hurt and no doubt the red finger indentations she couldn't see but feel would bruise like a bitch.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Folding his arms across his chest, Ryan watched as Sara now dared to take a look behind her to her husband.

"Answer me a question," Ryan began. "Why, shouldn't I just kill him?"

Biting down hard on her bottom lip, Sara turned back to him.

"I already said that!" Jay cut in, holding his hands high in the air to get some attention.

Ryan held a finger up. "Don't interrupt," he commanded and Jay huffed, stepping away to explore the house a little. "Whatever," he moaned.

Waiting for his answer, Ryan raised his hand to his head and now held it over the cut which refused to stop bleeding. His shirt was now covered in blood.

"Because...I need my husband and my children need their father." Her hands slipped from her throat to rest on her stomach. "And he's a good father. I would not want my children to have to cope with what I had to, not having a father. You can't take him away from us...please don't... He...won't be an idiot again, I promise."

The gunman's brow rose for more than one reason. "Another promise?" he sniggered.

"I mean this one," she said sincerely.

"Hmmm..." He licked his lips. "Enlighten me...why didn't you have a father?"

Sara's hands smoothed over her tummy as her heart skipped a beat. That wasn't really something she wanted to get into at that point. She tried to change the subject. "That's not of greatest importance right now." She pointed to his face. "Your head needs tending to, the bleeding is bad and..." She shot a quick glance behind her, "...I'd like to try and make my husband more comfortable. He could choke if he stays like that."

He snorted. "Ever the helpful one, aren't you?"

She didn't answer but as he pulled his hand away from his wound and checked out his blood laden hand, he agreed. "Probably a good idea though." He placed his hand back over his gash.

Sara wanted to tend to Grissom first but, she knew that wouldn't be allowed until she'd made some form of effort to help Ryan, so she took a step closer to her captor. "May I?" she asked, extending her hand towards his.

He nodded and Sara softly peeled his hand away from his head although, as she inspected his wound she found it difficult to take her thoughts away from her husband who still lie unconscious just a few short steps behind her.

"It looks pretty bad," she informed him. "You're going to need stitches, so you should see a doctor."

Clearing his throat he smiled. "Well..." He clicked his lips together a little too cheerfully for Sara's liking, "...I think we both know the doctor's not going to happen but, I'm sure _you_ can deal with it."

Sara's jaw dropped. "What?" She took a step back, lowering her hand. "I'm...not a medical doctor, I can't..."

"Oh I'm sure you can, if you try hard enough."

The female CSI found the evident dry lump which had formed in her throat hard to swallow.

"Jay!" Ryan shouted. Spinning around, trying to spot his brother. "Where the hell'd you go?"

Cautiously, Sara backed off now and edged towards Grissom as Ryan waited for Jay to appear.

"Jay!" He spun back to face her just as she was about a foot from reaching her husband. "What _are _you doing?" he probed.

"Just, checking him..." She clenched her fingers nervously and then gave him control back. "Is that okay?"

He thought for a moment and then nodded but pointed a firm finger. "Next time, you ask first. You got that?"

Sara nodded back. "I got it." She struggled to crouch down next to where Grissom still lie. Her whole body felt like it was reaching a point it was about to quit on her and run out the door. She feared for her babies, in more ways than one. She wasn't stupid and she knew the stress and exertion she was enduring was enough to send her into premature labor. She prayed to a higher power that that didn't happen.

She hovered over him, holding a shaking hand against his cheek. "Gil?" she pleaded. "Baby, wake up." Again, she checked his pulse with her free hand, it was still there. He had a lovely bump forming above his eye but thankfully the cut next to it was no longer bleeding. She really needed to get him off the floor and if she could, into a horizontal position. She had no idea after Jay's attack whether he had any rib damage. Sitting him up would be the best position for him and it would ease his pain.

Jay came marching through the door he'd initially burst through earlier. "Well, that's the kitchen," he proclaimed, almost falling over the dead house owner. He looked at the body and screwed up his nose. "That's going to stain the carpet," he commented.

Ryan rolled his eyes, which wasn't the best idea as it didn't help the pain in his head. "We'll deal with him shortly; right now I need some…" He flapped a hand at his face, "…stuff for this."

The younger brother stepped towards his sibling and eyed his injury. "What exactly do you need?"

"Sara…here…now," he demanded.

Looking over her shoulder, Sara hesitated. "Please can we get him off the floor first? It will only take a minute. It's not safe for him to be on his back like this."

The look her captor gave her in response to her request was blank and not particularly helpful. She ran a hand over her husband's arm before she sighed and pushed herself to her feet. She simply dare not defy them again. Taking the few short steps back to them, she stopped and her shoulders slumped.

Ryan pointed to his head. "Tell me how we are going to sort this, I'm starting to feel like shit and then..." He kinked his head towards Grissom, "I will move him."

"Okay..." Sara's spirit lifted just a little. "Um...well, erm...we'll need a needle and thread, some form of anaesthesia, not that there is probably any of that here. Something to sanitize the needle, alcohol would do, probably some gauze, band aids, painkillers and I could use some ice for..."

"Whoa...whoa...okay, okay," Ryan stopped her. "Damn...you just go with my brother and find what the hell it is we are going to need to fix this hole in my head."

Sara took a breath as another bout of anxiety flooded her but she nodded. "Can..." She pointed behind her, "...we get him up first? It could take us a while to find what we need."

Ryan looked to his brother and Jay shrugged. "Up to you, Bro. You're the one bleeding all over the place. If it was up to me, I'd just leave the asshole there."

It was hard for Sara not to verbally retaliate to Jay's comment but she bit down on her tongue and fought the urge.

"Fuck..." Ryan mumbled. He gestured towards Grissom, "...help me Jay."

Jay rolled his eyes and followed his brother as Sara stepped aside and watched as they approached her husband.

"You're too damn soft," Jay grumbled.

"Shut it," the older brother warned, leaning over Grissom and assessing the best way to get the unconscious CSI from where he was to the sofa.

Jay looked over his shoulder and smirked at Sara. She didn't appreciate the look of enjoyment he seemed to be giving her.

"Grab his other arm," Ryan directed, grabbing the upper part of Grissom's right arm.

Sara stepped closer and Jay did as told, taking Grissom's left arm.

The two men hauled Grissom up and his head fell limply backwards.

"Please be careful," Sara pleaded as they dragged him towards the sofa and lifted him up onto it.

Both men stepped back and took a breath as the unconscious CSI veered to his side and lay crumpled in a heap. Ryan reached into his pocket and took out the cuffs he had picked up from the dead officer back at the store.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked on a heavy swallow.

Ryan threw the cuffs to his brother. "Just a little caution for the moment."

Sara's mouth worked in nervous circles but she could do nothing but watch as Ryan pulled Grissom forwards and jay grabbed his arms, cuffing his hands behind his back.

The younger man saw something that grabbed his curiosity as he snapped the metal into place. "Hey take a look at this," he said to his brother.

Ryan looked over Jay's shoulder and noticed he was pointing at Grissom's hand. "Dude's missing a finger."

"Hmmm..." The elder brother's eyes flicked to his female captive. "Interesting..."

Sara blew out a breath.

"Maybe another topic of conversation for later," Ryan said with a grin.

They both released Grissom now and Sara approached. "Can I..." She pointed to her man."

"Be quick," Ryan demanded.

Tired and aching legs carried Sara to the sofa where she immediately grabbed a cushion. Gently, she took her husband's shoulders in each of her hands and leaned him to his right, placing the cushion onto the sofa arm, resting his head upon it. She couldn't leave him entirely upright because he could easily fall and cause himself more damage. For now, until she was allowed to give him serious attention, this would have to do.

"Okay..." Ryan inclined a finger, "...times up. Let's go before I bleed to death here."

Sighing, Sara ran a finger over her husband's cheek before straightening herself out.

Ryan cornered the sofa to stand directly in her immediate space. "I think we know where we stand if you dare to try anything, don't we, Sara?" His eyes floated to Grissom, a devilish grin forming on his lips.

Sara knew Ryan wouldn't hesitate to execute her husband now should they be defied again. She nodded without hesitation.

"Good." Ryan seemed pleased with himself. "Now go with my brother and find what we need and don't worry about him..." He nodded to Grissom, "...I'll make sure I keep him company..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara, along with her chaperone, searched the kitchen first. Well, Sara did most of the looking while Jay seemed happy enough just to observe her doing all the work.

After rummaging through numerous cupboards under the sink area she'd found a small box containing a minimal amount of first aid supplies. A few bandages, some medical tape, cotton balls and band aids plus a box of aspirin. Sadly, there was no antiseptic.

When checking the higher storage areas she spied a bottle of bourbon on the very top shelf. She swore under her breath and she stretched upon her tip toes, trying to salvage the bottle. But, she couldn't reach. Her protruding belly didn't aid her task as it meant the sideboard pushed her further back than she needed to be.

She heard Jay sniggering behind her. "Damn it!" She spun around, giving him a death glare as he leaned nonchalantly against the counter behind. "We could find what we need a lot quicker and help your brother a lot faster if you can interrupt your busy schedule and help me."

He grinned broadly. "I just like looking at your ass as it wriggles. You have a nice ass."

Sara was stunned. With everything that was going on his main concern at that point was her backside? Good God. She shook her head in disbelief. "Are you going to help me or what? I really don't want to play any games with you right now."

"Awww..." Jay pouted as he pushed himself way from the counter. "No Games?" His eyes narrowed as he closed in on her, so close in fact that she had to step back and he pinned her against the work top. His lips curled a sickly grin. "Such a shame you don't want to play right now."

Sara found herself grinding her teeth, trying not to react to him in anyway even though she hated his line of conversation.

"Jay!" Ryan bellowed from the other room. "Hurry the hell up, my head is fucking killing me!"

Taking a step back, Jay looked Sara over from head to toe. "Maybe we can play later?"

"You're disgusting," Sara spat, getting his meaning.

"Hmmm..." He edged closer again and Sara eyes widened as she caught glimpse of his arm raising. What the hell was he going to do?

But, she groaned relief when all he did was reach above her to grab the bottle of alcohol. He stepped back, held the bottle out to her and she snatched it from his hand.

She glared at him but all he did was grin.

"So we done in here?" he asked, folding his arms.

After placing the bottle with the other supplies, grabbing a glass and an empty bowl, Sara walked to the fridge, anything to get some distance from him. "Almost..." she finally replied as she continued to feel his eyes upon her. She grabbed a container and filled it with ice from the ice box then took numerous cloths which lay upon the side.

"That's about all we can use from here," she informed him.

He nodded and picked up the stash from the sideboard, nodding back towards the door. "After you..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara and Jay dropped the supplies in the living before moving upstairs to search for the most vital thing Sara needed. It was essential they found some form of sewing material, without it, Sara knew there wasn't much chance of her fixing Ryan's gash.

She didn't particularly want to go upstairs with Jay; especially after his stomach turning performance in the kitchen but refusal, she knew wasn't an option, so she just got on with it and hoped he would keep his distance. As they searched the two bedrooms and small attic room upstairs, Ryan waited, even if getting more and more impatient by the minute...

Grissom's eyes clenched tightly, a small groan falling from his lips as he became deeply aware of the throbbing in his head. Slowly, his eyes opened and he blinked numerous times, attempting to focus.

Everything hurt.

He tried to move but then became very conscious that his hands were secured behind his back. He tugged but no relief came from the shackles at his wrists. Turning his head, just a little, he came eye to eye with Ryan who sat just a short distance away from him on the opposite sofa, staring.

The hostage taker pushed himself to his feet, approaching the restrained CSI.

Grissom tried to swallow and it hurt.

Squatting beside his captive, Ryan smiled. "Comfortable?" he asked sarcastically.

Wincing, Grissom closed his eyes and tried to think but his eyes shot open when Ryan poked the bump on his head causing more pain.

"At least yours isn't quite a bad as mine," he joked. "I could make it a little worse if you want..."

Again, Grissom tried to swallow but the lack of saliva in his mouth made it very difficult. His heart pumped, nerves pinched. This was territory Gil Grissom did not want to find himself in. "Where's my wife?" he asked trying to ignore the threat.

Ryan pushed himself up and sat on the sofa arm, right next to Grissom's head. It hurt the CSI to move that little bit he needed to in order to keep eye contact with his captor. But he managed it.

"She's just having a little house rummage. She'll be back shortly," Ryan replied.

Grissom had no idea what Ryan was talking about and frowned. The gunman tapped his head. "I need a little attention...and she's going to assist me. She is helping my brother to look for supplies."

The supervisor's eyes drifted into nothing. That didn't really make him feel any better. In fact it made him feel worse. _Alone_ with a maniac now...

He just wanted to see her so he had confirmation she was okay.

"We had a nice little chat, Sara and I..."

Grissom's eyes shot back to him.

Ryan nodded. "Yes we did. She tried to convince me not to kill you...said, that from now on you would do as you're told..." His brow rose, he pulled out his gun and Grissom startled, his eyes locking upon the weapon. Ryan licked his lips. "Do you think she succeeded?" he asked.

The CSI's breathing quickened as Ryan flicked back the safety on his gun.

The gunman smiled. "Open your mouth..."


	17. This is going to hurt

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope we are all well. Here is a new chapter. Thank you very much to all for your reviews and support with this story. Angst it is and angst it will remain :)**

**For those who sent me reviews or comments without being signed in, thanks to you too, although I can't respond to you. Also remember if you have a messaging blocker on your account I can't reply either. I have come across a few of those lately.**

**Well, evil hat on...and on with the show...**

Chapter 16

Panic flooded Grissom although he tried very hard not to move. Ryan's previous words floated through his head...

"_Do as you're told..."_

If not for himself, he had to do so for Sara.

Slowly and with bile rising up his throat, Grissom opened his mouth and closed his eyes. He expected nothing less than Ryan to thrust the barrel of his gun into the open space he was offering but when he felt something soft on his lips, the CSI opened his eyes.

Ryan grinned broadly at the CSI as he slipped him another cigarette. "You looked a little stressed," the younger man scoffed, "Thought you could use a little relief. Now...close your mouth."

Grissom slowly closed his mouth, wedging the cigarette between his lips. He wasn't a smoker and, never would be but if this was how this maniac got his kicks, better to inhale a little unhealthy smoke than a bullet.

The CSI waited but Ryan made no attempt to light his so called relief.

"Now eat it," Ryan ordered coldly.

A frown immediately bore into Grissom's forehead and a single cough of surprise came up from his lungs. He wasn't exactly sure if he'd just heard that right.

The sound of footsteps coming from above broke the bizarre request and Ryan stood, slipping his gun back into his belt, observing Sara as she slowly came down the stairs, his brother following.

Grissom immediately looked in their direction, sighing, feeling a little relief upon seeing his wife and that she was alright.

When Sara reached the foot of the stairs she stopped, immediately seeing Ryan standing right by her husband. She noticed the cigarette in his mouth and her eyes locked with his and rather confused eyes at that.

Sara approached the two men. "What are you doing?" she asked Ryan.

He shrugged. "Just seeing how willing his was to obey orders. I gave him a little snack."

The female CSI looked mortified. Was this supposed to be some form of humorous torture? "You told him to eat that?" she questioned.

"Call it a test," Ryan responded, smiling happily to all around him.

Sara moved right up to him, sidestepping to reach down to her husband. She pulled the cigarette from his mouth and threw it at her captor.

Ryan did not look amused anymore as the cigarette bounced off his shirt and landed on the floor.

"Sara..." Grissom croaked, his mouth now very dry. He tried to move, wincing as he did, the cuffs digging deeper into his wrists, "...leave it...it's ok, I'll do as he asks." He managed to sit straight, just about but his ribs burned.

Shaking her head, Sara turned to glare at Ryan. "He's pissed you off, I know, but he is not an animal. Please stop treating him like one. We've already been through enough of that shit."

The gunman squared right up to her now, almost nose to nose and Sara felt the nerves in her stomach flourish once again, but, there was an aura of curiosity about Ryan though that she noticed. Everything she said, he seemed to pick up on.

"That's interesting..._enough shit_ already, huh? And...I have to say; very brave of you to stand up for him..._but_...that _wasn't_ a very smart move, Sara. Are you now telling me what to do?"

Again, his mood shifted so quickly and he was back being that _other_ man that well and truly scared her to her very core.

Grissom tried to push himself up.

"_Don't_...you _dare_ fucking budge!" Ryan shouted, stepping aside and pointing a firm finger at the CSI when he sensed his movement.

Sara felt a wave of nausea pass over her, as again, her husband's well being became very much in jeopardy. Thankfully, he immediately did as he was told and she breathed a secret sigh of relief.

Grissom froze and now found himself leaning forwards, not daring to shift any further. It hurt and the pain became very evident upon his face. Sara swallowed hard, feeling his pain.

"I'll ask you again..." Ryan began, returning his attention to Sara but she cut him off.

"No," she whispered, looking at him again. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do," she answered. "I'm trying to help you...remember? But torturing my husband isn't going to make that relationship any easier...Please...just stop. He's doing as you ask now, isn't he?"

"He was until you spoiled the fun."

"He's hurt, just like you. He's angry, just like you but you are in charge, he knows that. I know that. Isn't that enough?"

The lights flickered and a boom of thunder enveloped the house. The rain came harder now, harder than it had the whole night and could be heard clattering against the windows.

Ryan ran a finger over his cut then placed his finger in his mouth, licking the blood off.

Sara felt her nose curling at the obvious action of dominance.

Suddenly Grissom groaned and Sara turned to him. "Jesus, Gil," she griped and without even thinking or asking for permission she grabbed the cushion and gently pushed him from the sit up position so he was back lying upright against the sofa.

"We'll be okay," she whispered encouragingly to him. "I'll get to you as soon as I can."

Loudly, Ryan cleared his throat and she closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds before facing him again. He was going to scold her for not asking permission to help her husband so she was quick to prevent him. "We found the rest of the stuff." She pointed to Jay who carried a box. She tried to smile.

Another flicker of the lights came and more thunder. Ryan licked his lips. "Then...I guess we had better get to it, hadn't we?"

Now Sara was nervous. But, she had to do what she had to do or, at least try. She looked around and pointed to a dining table in the corner of the room. "We should...do this over there if that's ok. Give me enough room to spread out what I need and..." she laughed albeit not in a humours way, "...get my head together about this."

"Fine," Ryan agreed without fuss. He looked to his brother. "Watch our friend," he directed, flicking his eyes to Grissom.

Jay smiled. "No problem."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Jay flicked through the channels on the TV, supposedly keeping his eye on her husband, Sara spread out the items she had collected from the house upon the dining table.

Ryan stood, watching, as she carefully looked over everything.

Eventually, she pulled out a chair. "Sit," she directed him.

He did as requested and sat in the chair but again Sara nervously went back to the array of things spread over the table. She bit down on her thumb nail, thinking. Picking up the tub of ice she thought for a moment.

"Ummm..." she mumbled, noting it had started to melt.

"What?" Ryan asked, noting her hesitation.

She held a hand to her forehead. "Well...firstly I was going to try and numb the area but...I don't think this ice is going to work and it's all that was left in the freezer. Wait...can we see if there are any frozen bags in the freezer?"

Ryan frowned. "Like what?"

"Anything. Peas...any kind of frozen vegetable..."

"Whatever yanks your crank," Ryan said, not really getting it. "Jay!" he shouted. "Go check the freezer and bring back any bags of frozen shit."

The younger man mumbled something under his breath but managed to pry himself away from the TV to do as his brother had asked. A minute or two later he re emerged with two bags in his hand and he threw them down on the table. "Peas and carrots, all there was." He walked away and re took his place on the sofa.

Sara reached for one of the bags. "Perfect," she said. "Not sure if it will do any good but we can try." She held the bag of frozen peas out to Ryan. "It will sting to start, but hold this over your gash, as hard as you can. We need to try and numb the skin if we can."

Ryan took the bag. "You think this will work?"

She shrugged. "Maybe for a short time, maybe not at all but it's worth a shot. I'm not a doctor and honestly for most of this, I'm going off guess work and what I've seen through my work. Nothing more."

He didn't look too convinced but he placed the bag over the cut on his head wincing as he did so.

"You need to keep it there for at least five minutes, longer would be better."

"Five will be fine," he grumbled as water mixed with blood seeped down his face. "I'm tired of this already." He looked down at his shirt. "And I really need to change," he moaned.

Nervously clearing her throat Sara picked up the other bag. "Um...while were waiting can I please..." She held up the bag, "...use this for my husband?"

Ryan's eyes narrowed but as he was currently occupied, he decided a little compassion wouldn't be that much effort. "Back here in two minutes," he warned.

Sara was quick to agree and rushed back to Grissom.

"Hey..." she whispered, sitting beside him on the sofa, placing the bag on her lap.

His eyes which were fixed on Jay flicked to hers. "What's happening?" he asked. "I don't know what you're doing over there. I've kind of gathered, I think...but, you're not qualified to..."

She placed a soft finger over his lips. "I don't have much choice, so I have to try and I only have two minutes right now so shush and let me take a look at you."

He frowned as she pulled her finger away and looked him over. First she examined the bump over his eye. "How does it feel?" she asked, delicately brushing her finger tips over the damaged area.

"I'm fine," he lied. "I'm more concerned about you."

Pouting, she moved her attention to his stomach. "I'll be okay," she whispered but she didn't sound convincing. "Keep still," she said, carefully pulling his shirt from his pants. Quickly, she unbuttoned the shirt, giving her access to any injury he may have suffered from Jay's attack.

He grimaced when she touched his rib area on the right side.

"You're bruised," she informed him. "But, I don't think there is anything broken." She took the bag from her lap. "Can you shimmy down a little?"

He looked at the bag and knew where she was going. "I can try," he replied, shifting best he could. She helped him, moving another cushion into the middle of his back.

"A little more and try and turn to your left a bit," she said. "I need to balance the ice pack because...you can't hold it."

Grissom managed to shuffle down a tiny bit more, giving Sara enough of an angle to allow her to balance the bag on his side.

"Good..." She placed a hand on his arm. "Now, take a breath," she advised and he did. She placed the frozen pack over his bruise and he jumped, groaning at the sensation burning into his skin. "Hopefully that will help."

"Would help me a lot more if they took the damn cuffs off."

A sad smile pulled at her lips. That was doubtful.

"Sara..." he breathed, trying to keep control under the cold hitting his pain, "... you need to keep your distance from him..."

"Easier said than done, Gil," she scoffed.

"There are things about him you don't know."

She gave him a sympathetic look even if she didn't mean to, smearing the bag over his stomach for a few seconds before bringing it back to his side. "I've seen these men kill two people. What more do I really need to know?"

"Times up!" Ryan shouted, looking in their direction.

Sara bowed her head. "I have to go back to him."

"Wait...you need to know he..."

She silenced him with a gentle kiss upon his lips. Pulling back, she whisked a quick hand over his cheek. "No time. We really don't want to piss him off again. Just hang in there...we can hopefully talk later. Try and keep the bag on your side as long as you can..."

"Now!" Ryan now increased the volume of his voice. His agitation was very evident.

Quickly, Sara stood now, offering her husband a tired smile before rushing back to her commander.

Grissom sighed in frustration, rotating his shoulders in an attempt to gain some relief from the uncomfortable cuffed position he had been forced into. It didn't really work.

He leaned back a touch, attempting to keep the self made ice pack on his injured area. It was easier when Sara was holding it.

"I'll take your cuffs off if you manage to keep that there," Jay laughed.

The CSI looked over to his nemesis not so far away. Grissom decided he didn't have much else to lose so he made a play. "Do I have you word on that?" he groaned as the continuing coolness played havoc with his bruises.

Somehow he managed to perk an interest in Jay. Then again, Jay was a gambling man and he liked a good wager.

The young thug grinned, sitting up. "Sure," he said with an aura of confidence. "I'll give you my word. But what do I get when you lose?"

Grissom hadn't expected this reaction thinking more along the lines his captor was just being an idiot again.

"What do you want?"

Shifting forwards, Jay ran a hand over his chin. "Hmmmm..." he thought aloud. "How about half an hour alone with your wife?"

The look of disgust Grissom gave him made Jay hold up a hand and laugh out loud. "Hey, Dude, I'm just kidding with ya. Maybe if she wasn't so knocked up..."

Grissom bit down hard on his tongue, so hard it hurt. But he knew a retaliating comment would do him no favors.

"How about your other pinkie finger? Just to balance things out a little..."

The CSI's eyes widened and he shook his head, looking away. "I won't even justify that suggestion with a response," he retorted.

Jay sniggered and picked up the remote control for the TV. "Then I guess you don't really have anything you can wager with, do you?"

Grissom ignored the question and tried to look over his shoulder to see if he could catch a glimpse of Sara. Sadly, given his position he couldn't and returned his attention front with a sigh of frustration.

Jay just laughed again but this time it was at TV and not Grissom.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat back at the table and was very conscious that Ryan was watching every move she made. She cleared her throat and looked over her collected items again. It was quite an interesting selection considering what she was about to attempt. She was thankful they had found needles and thread in the farmers bedroom. Without that she would have been in serious trouble and she was also relieved she had found some gloves in the bathroom. Fine, they were just normal household cleaning gloves but with all the blood Ryan was losing, she would rather have them than nothing.

"Can we get on with this?" Ryan asked. "While I still have blood in me..."

Taking a breath, Sara nodded. "Okay..." she whispered, her nerves returning tenfold.

Ryan lowered his hand and removed the bag from his head, placing it onto the table.

"How does it feel?" Sara asked, noting how red his skin was around the area now.

Poking his gash, Ryan grimaced. "Still fucking hurts," he complained.

Sara worked her jaw, picking up the bottle of bourbon and poring a little in a glass. "Guess the ice pack didn't work," she sighed taking one of the needles and placing it in the glass in an attempt to sterilize it. She looked at him. "We don't have any other form of pain relief that would..."

He startled her by reaching forwards and grabbing the bottle of bourbon with a swift, firm hand. Placing the bottle to his lips he glugged several large mouthfuls of the alcohol before slamming the bottle back onto the table with a satisfying belch.

"That will do for now," he informed her. "Now let's go..." He crooked his finger at her.

Biting on her upper lip, Sara stood and approached him. First she took the needle from the glass and picked up the thread. Luckily it was pretty thick thread so she was hoping it would hold flesh together. Her hands shook a little as she attempted to slip the thread through the eye of the needle. A combination of nerves and exhaustion didn't aid her task.

"Hold that," she asked, holding out the now threaded needle to him. He took it without argument and watched as she put the gloves on.

Next, she took a cloth and moved close to him. She found it odd looking down into his eyes as for the first time since their unplanned encounter, he actually looked quite vulnerable. Blood stained his face and continued to trickle down his skin. He had become quite pale now and even though he had only had a few mouthfuls of the whiskey, his eyes had become slightly glazed. One hope she had was that the alcohol wouldn't fuel more violence within him because that could easily happen.

Gently, she wiped his cut and the surrounding area with the cloth, trying to clean away as much of the mess as she could. Didn't really work very well for every time she wiped more blood would come. She gave up after several attempts and dropped the cloth onto the table.

"Give..." she requested, holding her hand out for the needle.

He gave her the implement and tensed a little as she placed her free hand above his wound.

She gave him her final warning. "This...is going to hurt..."

**A/N: Ewww...icky... Lol. Will Sara be able to stitch him up? Then what? Ah, the possibilities. Hehehehee. Thoughts please xx **


	18. They found us?

**A/N: Here we go. New chap for you lovely people. Thank you for your comments and reviews, they are great. I would like to reiterate this fiction is angst and will be till the very end. Do not expect fluffy bunnies because there will be none. However, if you would like some fluff, my other fiction The Calling may be due some, so don't miss that! :) Happy reading and I await your pitch forks! **

Chapter 17

Blood trickled over Sara's gloved hands as she squeezed the skin surrounding the gash back together. It was more difficult to keep the wound closed than she thought.

She cleared her throat. "I need you to help me," she admitted, her voice slightly shaky.

His eyes moved although his head didn't. "What do you need?" he asked simply.

"I...need you to hold your wound closed so I can use both my hands."

Ryan didn't give a response but raised his hand to his head, felt around his injured area and pinched the sliced skin together.

Sara placed her fingers over his and urged him to move a little to the left so she could get access to the first part that she would stitch.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Just get on with it," he replied, closing his eyes.

She took a breath and edged the needle towards his skin...

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara stitched nonstop for about half an hour. Apart from a few groans and curses, Ryan didn't really complain and that made Sara even more nervous because it must have hurt like hell. He seemed very capable of taking pain and that scared her. It was if there wasn't much that was going to stop him.

As the CSI, with nothing but pure concentration etched upon her face applied the final stitch; she swallowed, harsh and dry. She coiled the thread into a knot at the end and cut it clear.

Checking the stitching she stood back and took a moment, her eyes closing, her hands shaking and her brain urging her to relax. It was quite an intense task set upon her but she had managed to complete it.

Gathering her composure, she took the cloth and wiped his face once again. This time, the blood cleaned away and she took a breath of relief that the stitching had held and the bleeding had stopped.

"I'm finished," she whispered.

Ryan's eyes popped open and he stared at her. He reached out, grabbing the bottle of bourbon and took a long swig, smacking his lips together with satisfaction.

Sara then startled, stepping back as he suddenly sprang to his feet. He grinned smugly at her, sidestepping to move to the mirror hanging on the living room wall.

He gazed at his reflection, running his fingers over Sara's handiwork. After a few moments, he smiled and turned to face her. "Not bad," he commended. "Let's just hope it holds shall we?"

Giving a quick nod Sara thought just that. She pointed to the table. "There are some aspirin...they could help a little with any pain you have, although not recommended to mix with alcohol.

"Are you actually concerned for my well being, Mrs Grissom?" he mocked, stepping closer.

Sara again cleared her throat. "Honestly, I'm concerned for ours. So the happier you are, the better for us."

Ryan held up a finger and smiled with confidence. "I like that. Good to see you are paying attention."

"Oh yes," Sara agreed. "I'm definitely paying attention."

His smile remained as he returned to the table and picked up the aspirin. "I don't think a couple will hurt," he said, popping two pills from the foil packet. But then he swayed a little and had to slam his palms to the table in order to keep his balance.

Sara took a step closer. "You alright?" she asked.

Rapidly shaking his head in order to stop his world from spinning, Ryan blinked hard. "I'm fine," he growled.

"Maybe you should sit down," Sara recommended. "You have lost quite a lot of blood and your body is now reacting to it." Sara wasn't sure whether giving him advice was the right call or not. She just didn't want him freaking out any more than he already had.

Ryan retrieved the pills from the table which he had dropped. "We got any water here?" He scrambled around the bits on the table seemingly ignoring her advice.

Sara worked her jaw. "No, but..." She pointed to the kitchen, "...I can go get some."

His eyes narrowed. He picked up the box of pills and threw them to her.

She was taken by surprise but she managed to catch the box, however, she was uncertain as to why he had given it to her.

"Thirty seconds and back here. Try anything and your husband feels the pain. Do as you're told and you can alleviate his pain instead."

Now Sara understood why he had given her the pills. She nodded quickly and rushed for the kitchen.

Ryan moved towards the sofas and Jay caught his brother's eyes. "Where's she going on her own?" the younger brother asked, noting Sara had disappeared into the kitchen.

Rounding the furniture Ryan looked down at Grissom who just stared back at him. He then returned his attention to his brother. "She's getting some water."

"Without anyone watching her?" Jay questioned.

Grissom looked over his shoulder towards the kitchen just as Sara came back through the door, three bottles of water in her hands.

Ryan smiled. "Chill out, dear brother," he said to his young sibling. "She's learned to be obedient." He nodded to Grissom. "Especially with him stuck there."

Grissom's glance shifted back to Ryan and the look in his captors eyes made him shudder.

"Just don't get too trusting," Jay grumbled. "You always told me that remember?"

"Yeah...yeah..." Ryan flapped his hands and slumped down onto the sofa beside his brother. "Hmmm..." he sighed happily. "Comfy..."

Sara approached the brothers and held out a bottle of water to them. "Here."

Ryan took the bottle and Sara stepped away, approaching her husband.

Jay looked his brother's wound over as he slipped the two pills into his mouth. "She did a good job," he commented. "Guess she's more useful than I thought."

Ryan just smirked as he watched the couple across from him.

"Hey..." Sara said, whisking a gentle hand over her husband's shoulder as she sat beside him. "How you doin?"

Grissom licked his dry lips. "Sore," he admitted.

Sara removed the bag from his ribs. "Well, at least you managed to keep this on." She removed two aspirin from the packaging. "Open..." she requested holding up the tablets.

He did as asked and she popped the pills into his mouth then unscrewed a bottle of the water, carefully tipping some of the cool liquid into his mouth.

"Hopefully that might help a little," she said although she didn't sound like she believed her own words.

Swallowing the pills he groaned as he tried to move. "It...wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have my hands behind my back."

After a moment's thought, Sara looked over to Ryan. She was about to make a request and although she held no optimism about the request being granted, it was worth a shot.

"He's in lots of pain with his hands where they are...can you un cuff him? Or at least cuff his hands to the front. The strain of his arms...is..."

"I can't do that," Ryan replied, handing his bottle of water to Jay, wiping his mouth on his bloody sleeve.

Jay just smirked into the bottle.

"Please?" she begged. "I did help you and it's not a great deal to ask for in return."

"I can't!" Ryan shouted, jumping to his feet. He took a breath and tried to calm himself and Sara took a firm grip on Grissom's arm. Asking for something obviously wasn't a great idea.

Ryan continued. "I mean...I actually _physically_ _can't_. We didn't get the key when we took the cuffs...okay?"

"Oh..." Sara mumbled, understanding. And he was right. She'd taken the cuffs and given them to him back at the store. No one had thought about the key.

Her deflated eyes met her husband's and he tried to smile.

"It's okay," he encouraged. "Maybe you could just help me sit up a little?"

She nodded and helped him up before shifting in close to him. Now what?

"I'm hungry," Jay grumbled. If were gonna be stuck in here for a while can we at least eat?"

Upon the mention of food, Sara felt heard stomach rumble again. Not really for appetite purposes but for her bodies needs. She was thankful for the water but her babies needed more than that.

"I could make us something," she suggested. It was the best move to keep on their good side even if she had her own motivations for doing so.

"Oh she's definitely useful," Jay chuckled.

Ryan looked around. "Why don't you clean our friend up over there and I'll keep my eye on her..."

Standing, Jay looked to the body still lying where it had fallen. "Why am I the one that has to clean up? You shot him."

Rolling his eyes, Ryan also got to his feet. "Because I'm trying to recover from having a needle stabbed into my head about thirty times and regain a little energy after losing several pints of blood. Otherwise I'd do it myself, okay?"

"Damn, you're cranky," Jay mumbled as he stepped away towards the body.

Ryan crooked a finger at Sara, noting how his dressings had become rather battered over his cuts. "Let's go...super time."

After squeezing her husband's arm, Sara did as she was told and approach her captor.

"Into the kitchen," he continued with his direction. "And you..." His finger now pointed at Grissom, "...stay exactly where you are if you know what's good for you."

Grissom took a final look at his wife as she turned and headed for the kitchen. Ryan followed her but remained in the doorway, watching her as well as Grissom.

The supervisor turned his attention to Jay as he looked around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Ryan asked, noticing his brother looked a little confused.

"Somewhere to put the damn body," he shot back.

Ryan pointed to a door under the stairs. "The cellar maybe?" he mocked. "It's a big room under the house quite ideal for hiding bodies."

Jay shot Ryan his middle finger before grabbing the dead farmer's arms.

"Wait...wait...wait..." Ryan shouted.

"What!" Jay bellowed in frustration.

"Just...stay there a second."

He disappeared into the kitchen remerging a few seconds later with several garbage bags in his hand. "Wrap him up, otherwise there is gonna be more blood everywhere when you drag him. Already enough of mine dribbled about the place it's going to start stinking."

Grissom turned up his nose although he wasn't sure why. He'd seen enough bodies and de comp in his time, this shouldn't even faze him. But for some reason their conversation didn't make him feel particularly good.

Ryan returned to the kitchen doorway, observing Sara as she hurriedly made sandwiches. He began to peel the dressings from his hands because they were irritating him now.

Jay did his best to place the bags around the dead man and then dragged him towards the cellar. He opened the door under the stairs and stared into the darkness for a moment. He didn't even bother to turn on the light; he pulled the body through the door, stepped over it and then with a firm boot, pushed hard upon the wrapped up corpse.

Grissom bit down hard on his bottom lip as he heard the body topple down the stairs. Then, as all became silent again the CSI couldn't help feel remorse for the man. After all, if they hadn't come to his home, he would still be alive.

Closing the door, Jay clapped his hands together, happy with his effort. He then moved back to where the farmer had fallen and stared at the blood soaked carpet. "That's gonna be a real bitch to get out," he joked.

Ryan pointed towards the sofas. "There's a rug in front of the TV, cover the blood up with that. Better than having to look at it."

Doing as suggested Jay recovered the rug and dropped it over the stained carpet. It just about covered the blood. Only a tiny patch of crimson could be seen peeking out of one the edges as the material wasn't quite big enough to cover all the blood. Happy with his handiwork, Jay approached his brother.

"What time is it?" Ryan asked, peeling what was left of the dressings from his hands and dropping the blooded bandages to the floor. His hands were sore but he'd cope with it. Just like he had to cope with the pain in his head.

Jay looked at his watch. "Almost midnight..."

Prodding a finger against his head wound, Ryan grimaced a little. "Don't let me forge to call _them_ about three. With my head messed up I might lose track of time." He looked at his brother. "You still have _his_ cell?"

Reaching into his pocket Jay pulled out Grissom's cell phone and held it up with a smile. "Good job I took this. We don't have anything else to call out on..."

"I just hope we can get a signal in this weather," Ryan mumbled. "We miss the time slot they may take more cash from..." he trailed off realising he hadn't told his brother about the exchange money being cut. Fine, he'd shouted a bit at the store but never actually given is brother the news.

Jay frowned. "What?"

The elder brother worked his jaw. "They cut their offer, half a million less."

"Are you shitting me?" Jay shouted.

Grissom looked to the brothers, listening to all they were saying.

"No," Ryan responded. "I am not shitting you. They were a little pissed we'd got caught."

"Well we got away," Jay spat. "They can't just..."

Holding up a hand, Ryan stopped his brother. "Let's talk about this later, okay? When there are fewer ears..." He nodded to Grissom, "...and I can actually concentrate."

Jay leaned back, banging his head against the kitchen door. "Fine," he grumbled. "But..." His eyes shot back to his brothers, "...I'm not happy."

"And you think I am?" Ryan questioned.

The sound of Sara's voice broke up their conversation. "Food's ready..."

They both looked to her to see her holding a tray of sandwiches.

"Nothing spectacular," she joked. "Ham and Swiss and some potato chips. Better than nothing I guess." They just stared at her and she swallowed. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No," Ryan said, taking the tray from her. "No interruption...sit...and we can eat..."

Quickly, Sara followed his order and returned to her husband. Ryan noted his brother still looked agitated. "Just, chill out, Jay. We _will_ discuss this _later_."

Jay's right eye twitched but he said nothing. Instead he reached to the tray, grabbed a roll, bit into it and moved back to the sofa. Ryan followed a moment later, sitting next to his brother and placing the food on the coffee table. He too grabbed a sandwich.

"Go ahead..." he urged Sara to take some food, "...I'm sure you could use the fuel."

Sara nodded, whispering a thank you as she reached for a roll. Breaking the tip off, she turned to her husband held it out. "You should eat something too..."

Grissom looked over the offering. "I'm...not really hungry..."

Sara gave him a firm look. "Have you even eaten today?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Then please eat. You need to keep up your strength. _I_ need you to be strong, not passing out on me."

"Are you going to?" he questioned.

She smiled. "Gil, I have to..." She rubbed her tummy, "...these two are letting me know just that. And I can't say I have much of an appetite either, I just know I have to. Please...eat..."

He sighed but then gave a single nod. "Okay..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The Boulder City squad car, with its wipers on full blast, crawled slowly down the road. It's two occupants, Officers Danny Roberts and David Freeman did not look happy.

"Who...in their right mind...makes a crank call in this weather?" Danny, the younger of the two men complained.

David shrugged his shoulders, leaning forwards, doing his best to navigate through the atrocious weather. "Someone who thought it was funny, obviously."

"Well I'm not laughing," Danny griped further. "It's going to take us forever to get back."

Puffing out his checks, David picked his radio up, just to get static in return. "It's going to have to wait till we get back to try and track the idiot's who put in the call, if we want to. Still got no reception on the radio."

"Terrific." Danny folded his arms and looked to his right. His eyes narrowed and he looked over his shoulder as something at the road side caught his attention. "Hey...stop..." he said to his partner, now fully turning in his seat to look behind them.

"Huh?"

"Pull up," Danny repeated. "Think I just saw something back there." He faced his partner, pointing behind him.

David didn't seem all that convinced but he did as asked and pressed his foot to the break before turning and heading back the way they had just come from. "What are we doing?" he asked.

Danny was keenly looking through his window. "I'm sure I just saw something...Yes, there!" He pointed off the road to the faint orange flashing. "See it."

The older man nodded. Indeed he could see the orange blinking light and it was getting closer. They reached it and he pulled the squad car to a stop realising the flashing was a car indicator that was stuck on.

Both men jumped out.

"It's a car," Danny shouted, waving his flash light over the doomed Denali.

"Great observations," David shouted through the wind, his own flashlight passing over the vehicle.

They approached the open back door and looked inside to find the car empty. Danny flicked his light over the interior. "Well we got blood, so someone got hurt..."

David stepped back and moved to the front of the vehicle. "This is a law enforcement vehicle," he said, noting the radio on the dash.

"Wait..." Danny scratched his head in thought. "...remember the Captain said something about a robbery in Vegas? Told us to be on the lookout although he doubted anything would come this far out..."

"The kidnapped CSI?" David questioned.

The younger man nodded. "Yeah. It kinda struck a chord...um..." He thought hard, wiping the rain from his face, "...Sara Grissom and her husband, that's it. I remember because I was around when all that shit went down with them at the lake last year. Was kinda shocked to hear they were in a mess again. I'm sure the APB was out on a Denali."

Rubbing his chin David popped around to the back of the vehicle and opened it. "Your right," he said, immediately spotting the CSI kit.

Danny was quickly by his partner's side. "Seriously? Holy shit." He stepped back and looked around, flashing his light through the trees and back onto the road. "Well we have no idea who was in the car at the time of impact, where they went or how long ago this happened. And we can't get hold of HQ right now cos of the damn storm. I bet they are miles away by now."

"Did you ever meet the Grissom's; you know what they look like?" David asked.

"No, never met them. Saw an article and I think there was a picture but that was last year, doubt I'd remember their faces now."

David sighed and pointed up the road. "Let's try Shamus McCarthy's place. It's just round the corner and maybe his phone is still working. If so we can call it in, get word out its possible the fugitives are in the area." He stepped back from the car. "Worth a shot..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Jay took the last sandwich from the tray and happily demolished it.

The captive couple had managed to eat and now Sara sat close to her husband, her head on his shoulder and an arm wrapped around his stomach. They sat in silence, watching the brothers across from then. Neither knew what to say or do until they were actually commanded to do something.

Then, a tiny squeak coming from outside broke the silence similar to the sound of a car braking.

Everyone looked over to the window as a light suddenly shone through but then disappeared. The sound of a car engine was then heard before it was cut.

"Shit!" Ryan scrambled to his feet. "What the fuck is that?"

Sara sat up looking very nervous as Jay ran to the window. He tried to keep out of view of any lookers peering in and glanced through the glass, trying to focus through the darkness. "Cops..." he mumbled.

"What?"

"Fucking, cops bro!" Jay now hollered. "Shit! They found us!"

Ryan scrambled to the window to see for himself. "How the hell could they find us?" He thought for a second. "All the drapes...close them. Now!"

He ran back to Grissom and Sara. Grabbing Grissom by his shirt, he roughly hauled him up and the CSI was in no position to fight him.

Sara got to her feet but could do nothing but watch as Ryan jammed his gun forcefully under her husband's chin, jabbing it deeply into his throat. Ryan looked directly at her, eyes piercing, panicky.

"You better do exactly what I tell you or I'm going to blow his fucking brains all over this house..."

**A/N: Oooooohhh... This should be interesting. Panic! LMAO. Evil hat is laughing. Review please :)**


	19. Should I kill him?

**A/N: Well I guess this will be my last chance to post before Christmas so I suppose I better had...**

**Alas the time of year will not make the story any happier, sorry. Happy angstmas? Lol. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. Several of you have asked me questions but unfortunately you are not signed in or you have a private messaging blocker on, so I can't respond to you. Please turn your blockers off and sign in so I CAN reply.**

**I would like to thank SSC for always trying to keep that smile on my face during the heavy times and urging me to keep on plodding with the writing. I am blessed for friends like you. And thank you to PrintDust for the read through and tips. Good to know I didn't make too many boo boo's. And, she seems to love the evil as much as I do. Yikes, what a trio we are, the readers are doomed in a haze of angst. LMAO.**

**Cushions ready, pitch forks sharpened, evil hat on...off we go...**

Chapter 18

Sara's heart beat wildly in her chest and she defensively held her hands out. "Please don't hurt him...just...think about what you're doing..." Her thoughts were clear which given the circumstances, surprised her but if there were cops outside they certainly weren't here to storm the building. They just wouldn't casually drive up if they knew who was inside. "Just...calm down," she begged. "I don't think this is what you think it is...How many cars outside?"

Grissom cried out as Ryan pushed his gun further into his windpipe. It wasn't very pleasant and the CSI well and truly feared for his life at that point.

"What the hell does it matter?" Ryan spat.

She clasped her hands together in a mixture of fear and frustration. "Please just answer the question," Sara pleaded. "I'm trying to help..."

"Just one," Jay answered, moving away from the window. He pointed behind him. "But they are just sitting in the car...I don't get it...Are they having a picnic or something?"

Sara took a breath. "They don't know we're here..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

David stopped the car and leaned back in his seat, eyeing the house through the windscreen. There was light coming from within, so he presumed someone should be home.

"You know, I've just had a thought," he said removing his firearm and checking the barrel. His right eye twitched as he snapped the barrel closed.

"What's that?" Danny asked, removing his safety belt.

Checking the radio one more time, David sighed when it still didn't work and a haze of crackling was all he got for his attempt to communicate with HQ. "This is the only house for miles and is close to where the car went off the road. What's to say our fugitives aren't inside?"

Danny shuffled in his seat, checking through all the windows. "You think they could be?"

Puffing out a breath of cold air, David cleared his throat. "I don't know, it's...possible. It certainly is a nice hiding place."

"Wow..." Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Um...so what do you want to do? Everything looks pretty peaceful but if they're here then they _are_ armed and they have hostages. It's not like we have any back up here..."

"Let's...just see what happens. I could just be being paranoid and if something is wrong then I'm sure they're not going to answer the door are they? Just, be cautious and be on your guard. Any suspicions, we get whatever information we can, leave and go get back up. No hero stuff..."

Danny nodded. "I'm all for that," the younger officer agreed. "My baby girl prefers her Daddy safe at home."

David smiled, slapping his partner on the arm. "Come on...Fingers crossed we might be able to get a coffee..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Ryan's eyes bore into Sara's. "What?" he questioned her, shifting and taking Grissom with him, keeping his eyes heavily fixed on her with every step he took.

"_They don't know we are here_," she repeated firmly and continued with urgency. "Look, do you think one squad car would just casually drive up here if they knew _you _were in here and holding us at gun point?"

Jay stepped closer, but kept looking towards the front door. "She's got a point."

Ryan removed his gun from Grissom's throat and pointed it towards the window. "Then what the hell are they doing here?"

"I don't know," Sara admitted then she remembered something. "Wait...the owner of the house, when we first got here did mention that cops do come here when the weather is bad. Maybe it's just that..."

"Then let's just pretend no one's home," Jay suggested.

Sara looked to the window, hearing the sound of a car door closing. "You could, but they could have seen movement in here. If we don't answer that could make them suspicious and they could start looking around. From what we were told, the cops are..." she hesitated, "..._were_ pretty friendly with the house owner..."

"Jay, give her your jacket," Ryan instructed. "And then get rid of the shit on the table, quick as you can."

"Why?" Jay questioned, confused.

Keeping a firm hold on Grissom, Ryan moved forwards taking the CSI with him, looking Sara dead in the eye. "I don't think they would appreciate seeing all the needles, blood and shit on the table and your jacket is to cover up her wrists. They see them; they'll start asking questions..." He hit Grissom on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Not too hard but enough to get the point across he wasn't messing around. "...and she's about to get rid of them, so we don't want them getting suspicious now do we?"

Sara looked surprised that he was expecting _her_ to get rid of their visitors. She swallowed hard. "You...want _me_ to get rid of them?"

"You _will_, get rid of them," Ryan warned.

"But what if they recognise me? They could even know me..."

His nose curled and with a purpose, he pushed Grissom towards the kitchen. "You better pray they don't..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

There was a quaint knock on the door and Sara breathed deeply, waiting not too far away from the entrance. Jay's jacket looked stupid on her. It wasn't big enough to cover her plump stomach but the arms were certainly long enough to cover her wrists. At least it was serving the purpose they wanted it to even if it did look silly.

However, she had her instructions no matter how ridiculous she looked. Get rid of the cops, or things would go from bad, to worse and she knew it.

She took one last look towards the kitchen to where she knew Ryan held her husband at gun point and she willed herself to stay calm. She could do this, she had to...

Another knock came and she approached the door. Gathering as much composure as she could, she reached for the handle and pulled the door open.

And there she stood, face to face with two reasonably wet looking police officers, the rain beating down upon their already damp features. How she wished she could cry out for help, her heart fluttered at the possibility but, she didn't. She couldn't...

"Oh..." Sara tried to act surprised, "...can I help you?" she managed to ask calmly.

"Um..." David said, exchanging a glance with his partner, "...good evening." They both looked Sara up and down and then they peered into the house. "We're looking for Shamus, is he around?"

Sara shook her head. "Erm, no, he isn't."

The officers exchanged another look.

"May we come in, Ma'am?" David asked.

Pulling the coat a little tighter around her, Sara hesitated.

"I can see you must be cold with the coat on, Ma'am. Having the door open won't help," David urged.

"I was just about to go to bed," Sara tried to put them off from entering.

David smiled. "It will only take a moment."

Sara conceded, if she didn't it may arouse suspicion. She stepped aside. "Okay…"

The two officers stepped into the house, wiping the rain from their faces as Sara closed the door, biting down on her tongue before facing them again.

"Do you have a name, Ma'am?" Danny asked.

Suddenly Jay appeared from behind, breaking the polite chat. "What's going on?" he asked and the officers faced him.

David scratched his head. "And who are you?" he asked.

Jay laughed, approaching Sara and slipping an arm around her waist. He ensured he kept his position facing front for in the back of his pants was his gun.

Sara felt her gut turn as Jay touched her but she did everything to try and play along. If she ever required an acting partner, the man by her side wouldn't have been her first choice. She just hoped he wouldn't lose the plot…

"My name's Buddy Rich, this is my wife Caroline. We're here visiting Caroline's Uncle. Is something wrong? I can't say it's usual to get calls from law enforcement at this hour…"

Danny stepped to the side to look around a little more and Jay noticed.

Sara felt her captor's arm tensing around her body.

"You say you're Shamus' family?" David asked softly and calmly.

Sara nodded. "That's right. He's my Uncle. We…were in the area so we popped in for a night. I'm actually not feeling too well, hence…" She ran a hand over the coat, "…the extra warmth…so can we help you with something?"

Ryan stood right by the kitchen door, listening. Grissom was face down on the floor, Ryan's foot stamping hard, just below his neck, squarely pinning him to the tiles. "You say one word..." he warned, "...and I'll snap your neck in two..."

David continued. "So you say your uncle isn't here?"

"I did," Sara replied. "He...went out before the storm so he's more than likely waiting for it to calm down before he comes back."

David worked his jaw a little and something about his look made Sara think he didn't exactly believe what she was saying.

"Okay..." He smiled gently.

Jay was getting edgy. "So can you tell us what this is all about?" he urged. "My wife is tired, very pregnant, and needs her rest..."

David nodded to his partner.

"We were wondering if we could use the phone," Danny began. "Our radio is down and we found a car down the road in a ditch..." he paused for a second. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you? Or, has anyone come in here looking for assistance or anything?"

Sara's heartbeat increased. They'd found the car...

It wouldn't take a lot to realise who the car belonged to if they knew what had happened. She tried to deny any knowledge. "Oh dear...No...Um, we don't know anything about it. Is anyone hurt?"

"No one in the car," David answered.

"Oh..." Sara looked to Jay. "I suppose it's possible my Uncle could have picked people up on the road," she lied but it seemed like a plausible lie.

Danny nodded slowly. "Hmmm..." he mumbled.

"Sorry, officers, we don't know anything about it," Jay added. "And unfortunately...our phone is out..."

David ran a hand over his sidearm, watching Sara and she noticed. She looked away, trying to avert his questioning eyes.

"That's too bad but never mind." He smiled at the couple.

"Anything else we can do for you?" Jay asked. "Because my wife needs to get to bed before she catches a chill."

The two officers exchanged one more glance and David shook his head. "Nope, that's about it. I'll report your phone for you; make sure someone gets here in the morning to fix it."

"Thank you," Sara whispered. "My...Uncle will appreciate that."

"No problem, Ma'am. Be sure to tell Shamus we popped by."

Sara tried to smile as Jay's grip got tighter on her. "I'll do that..."

Jay looked to Sara. "Show these nice officers out would you, Honey..."

Sara cringed at the sound of him calling her Honey.

"Right..." she mumbled and stepped passed the officers to open the door. Jay remained facing them, still concealing his weapon.

"Goodnight, gentlemen," he said flatly.

Both men nodded to him. "Night, Sir," they said together and moved towards the door.

Jay laughed to himself, content with his performance and backed away.

As they were about to exit, David stopped, looking Sara in the eye. "Oh...just a little..." he laughed, "...silly question I guess. If Shamus went out, how come his pick up is still at the top of the drive?"

Sara's heart skipped a beat and she stumbled for a response.

Jay's ears pricked upon hearing the officer's question and he sighed.

"Well, he...took our car," she eventually answered, her fingers flexing with nerves. "Was easier than us having to move ours out of the way of his truck..."

"I see..." David took a notebook from his pocket. "Can you give me the cars details please?"

Now Sara's mouth opened but nothing came out. If she gave fake details they would know she was lying.

It didn't matter though, her response would not be required, for the bullet that shot through the air well and truly stopped any more questions from being asked or answered.

Sara wasn't sure if she jumped when she heard the shot or when the spray of blood shooting from the officer's head spewed all over her face and body. She stumbled against the wall and then trembled in shock as his body shot backwards and crashed against his partner before dropping to the floor.

Danny fumbled for his weapon but he was too slow as Jay fired a quick second shot, catching the younger officer square in the abdomen. He crumbled to the floor before he had even pulled out his gun.

The kitchen door flew open and Ryan ran out, Grissom firmly in his grasp, his gun pointing towards his brother who still had his weapon raised. "What the hell was that?" he yelled, unsure of where to aim.

Sara's head slowly turned to look at Jay and she struggled to breathe. She was covered in the blood: her face, hair, and clothes. Then as she realised what had just happened, she turned, her hand flattening against the wall to support her now jelly like legs and she emptied the contents of her stomach upon the carpet.

"Mother fuckers asked too many questions," Jay growled, approaching the two men on the floor. "I think they knew..."

Ryan pushed Grissom towards his brother who now stood over the fallen officers.

Suddenly, Danny coughed and then groaned.

"Shit!" Jay shouted, eyeing up the young officer and pointing his gun at his head. He'd been hit in the stomach but he wasn't dead. "He's still alive..."

Sara took a breath and managed to push herself straight. She watched Jay hovering over the injured man who was now begging for his life.

"Please..." Danny gargled, holding one hand over his wound as blood poured from it and another in the air, "...please I have a daughter...I..."

Sara felt a horrible pain growing in her mid section as she looked over to Ryan and her face contorted her feelings. Grissom noticed right away and tried to pull away from Ryan but the thug held firm.

"Don't you dare test me now," Ryan threatened, jabbing his weapon into Grissom's ribs.

Sara watched as Jay reached to the officer's holster and pulled out his fire arm, noticing as his finger tensed on the trigger of his own gun. She tried to push her pain away.

"Don't!" she shouted causing Jay to snap his head around and glare at her. She held a hand up. "He's helpless...you really don't have to..."

"Shut up!" the younger man shot back.

Sara's hand fell to her stomach, the pain intensifying and she blinked hard but she managed to take a step towards Ryan.

"Don't do this," she begged. "He's hurt and not a threat to you now. You...you just killed another man..." She closed her eyes and cried out, doubling over, wrapping her arms around her mid section.

Both Ryan and Jay looked at her stunned and then to each other.

Grissom struggled again. "Damn it...let me go!" He managed to look over his shoulder and catch Ryan's eyes with his own. "Something is wrong...look at her..." he spat, gritting his teeth. "Please...take my cuffs off," Grissom requested desperately. "Please! You know something is wrong..." The CSI nodded to his wife. "She needs me and they will have a key..." He tried to struggle out of the cuffs but it was a futile effort.

Ryan still held firm, thinking over his options.

"Should I kill him?" Jay asked, looking to his brother, trying to concentrate on _his_ most important issue at hand. His eyes returned to the officer, hard and cold.

Danny whimpered, his face whitening by the second.

Replacing the safety on his weapon, Ryan slowly retracted his gun from Grissom's side. "No..." he answered.

Jay frowned but lowered his weapon.

"You stay right where you are until I tell you that you can move," Ryan said, leaning into Grissom and whispering in his ear. "Do you hear me?"

Although Grissom's eyes never left his wife, he nodded.

Ryan approached the fallen cops, his eyes fixed on the live one while he crouched and his fingers sought a key from the dead ones belt pouch. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.

"Gil..." Sara gasped, holding out a hand, trying to stand straight again, "...it hurts..."

Grissom's pain burned through his heart as he stood static and watched his wife call to him. He just dare not move until he was told he could. It wouldn't help either of them if he did, he knew it.

He took a sharp breath as Ryan came back in his direction, disappearing behind him. He jumped when he grabbed his arms, firm and hard, yanking him so he stretched into an even more uncomfortable position.

"You make me regret this and I'll chop your hands off," Ryan warned.

Grissom said nothing but sighed when he heard a clink and his wrists were released from his bonds. The immediate strain on his mid section was released and for that he was majorly thankful.

He wasted no time and rushed towards his wife...

**A/N: Um... Hmmmm... Oh dear... Happy Christmas guys :) – Thoughts please, and try not to swear! xxx**


	20. Life threatening

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. RL has been mad and I have had zero mojo since Christmas. It's been very hard for me to write until this last week. But, thankfully, I seem to have a lot of desire to write at the moment, so I suppose that's a good sign. **

**A quick note to say the upcoming chapters will have quite a lot of reference to the first two stories in this series – Retribution & Affliction. It helps if you have read them although it's not essential. Just so you know if you haven't read them, I'm not going mad and there is sense in what I'm saying, lol. **

**Thanks, as always for your great reviews and many thanks to PrintDust for the beta. Praise the Lord she loves angst as much as I do :) Evil hat has never been so happy to have a friend!**

**For those of you waiting on The Calling, I am almost done on the next chapter, again, sorry for the delay.**

**Ok, let's get on with the heartache shall we. Mwahahahaha!**

Chapter 19

Grissom grabbed his wife's hand, and instantly wrapped an arm around her waist to support her. "Tell me what's wrong," he requested urgently.

She scrunched her eyes closed as another jab of pain hit her stomach and she gasped.

"Sara..." Grissom cupped her cheeks in his hands, biting down hard on his bottom lip as his fingers were instantly coated in the officer's blood that clung to her skin. She really did look quite a mess but he tried to push that to the back of his mind for now. "...Honey, you need to tell me what's wrong..."

Sara sucked in a deep breath, the pain relenting for a moment. "Jabbing pain in my stomach," she managed to say. "Feels like..." She took another breath, "...I don't know…contractions..."

Grissom's eyes widened and he shot a look behind him to Ryan, who was just staring at them. "Let's...sit you down," Grissom said swiftly and nervously, looking back to his wife. He flipped one of her arms over his shoulder and took a firm hold on her just in case. It hurt his ribs but he tried to ignore it. "I'm taking her to sit down," he said to Ryan.

Ryan just nodded, watching as Grissom slowly walked Sara back into the living room.

With great care, Grissom eased Sara onto the sofa, sitting beside her. She leaned back and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Sara, please...tell me you're not in labor..." His words came quick and panicked as he reached for her hand. "It's too..." He swallowed hard, "...early..."

Her eyes popped open and her breathing lessened some. She shook her head. "I don't know." Her free hand smoothed over her stomach. "The pain was so fast in coming...when the shot happened..."

He squeezed her hand tighter, reaching beside him to grab a bottle of the water from earlier, which had been left there. "Try and take a drink..."

Ryan's eyes watched the couple, his expression half suspicious half curious. "Close the door," he directed his brother, who was still giving Danny the evil eye.

Jay looked at the door, scratching his temple with the barrel of his gun. "Yeah...that's a simple task with a damn body stuck in the middle of it..."

Ryan's right eye twitched as he took his attention from the CSI's and looked over David's body. "Then..._move_ it," he seethed, not in the mood for games.

The younger brother sighed, slipping his weapon into his belt. He grumbled under his breath as he stepped over Danny and grabbed David's legs, hauling the dead officer from the doorway and into the house. The body left a trail of blood in its wake, which would be very visible to any more unwanted guests. Ryan noticed there was also splatter all over the walls. There was too much blood to clean up though, so it was pointless to even attempt to do so.

"So what do you want to do about _him_?" Jay asked, pointing to Danny, releasing the dead man's legs once he was inside.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara took another long breath after managing a sip of water. "I can't believe what just happened," she mumbled, the events of a few minutes ago now catching up with her. She pulled her hand away from her husband's and ran it over her face, nauseated by the sticky feeling of David's blood clinging to her skin. Her hand shook as she looked down over her clothing.

"Sara..."

She looked into her husband's eyes and gave him a weak smile as the pain in her stomach slackened and she sighed. "Thankfully...I don't think its labor," she reassured him.

"Are you sure?" His eyes searched hers and she nodded.

"Could be…a little minor Braxton Hicks...or the little ones are just…jumpy…It's...fading..."

He sighed with relief. "Caused by the shock no doubt..."

The look of distress she gave him was enough to answer the question.

He looked over his shoulder, noticing no eyes were upon them at that point.

"I'm not sure how much more of this my body is going to be able to handle," she admitted. "So much death...Unnecessary death...and pain..."

Grissom looked back to her just as she reached a hand to his face, running a gentle finger across the bump over his eye. "You must be hurting," she whispered.

He took her hand and tenderly kissed her knuckles. "I'll be ok." He held her hand against his cheek. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She swallowed hard but nodded. "But, I'm scared, I'll admit that."

"I know. Me too..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Ryan circled around the cop as the terrified bleeding man attempted to keep eye contact with him. "Let's move him into the main room so everyone's together. Easier to watch them. Then there's some cleaning up to do." He pointed down to Danny. "Help me..."

The eldest brother took one of the cop's arms and Jay followed suit, grabbing the other. Danny cried out as he was hauled to his feet and dragged across the floor but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

A line of blood trailed behind the threesome as they approached the sofa area and Grissom and Sara watched on nervously as they dropped Danny down onto the vacant piece of furniture. The poor man looked like a rag doll and just keeled floppily to his left, attempting to keep a hand over the wound in his stomach.

Ryan's attention was brought to the couple staring at him and he looked Sara over. "I would presume by the now lack of panic that you won't be dropping babies on the carpet?"

Sara glared at him and cleared her throat. "That's an interesting way of putting it," she began. "But no...at least, not yet." Her last words came with a bite.

Ryan sniggered. "I'd advise you keep your legs closed, would be better on all parts."

A spark of anger flowed through Sara's veins. "How dare..."

Grissom grabbed her hand, cutting her off with a sharp squeeze of his fingers. "Honey, don't..." he whispered as she shot him a death look, "...he's looking for a reaction and it's not worth the backlash."

Sara bit down on her lip, fighting hard not to give him a true piece of her mind. A groan of pain from Danny finalized their conversation and the two CSI's looked to him.

"He will probably die if he doesn't get to a hospital," Sara said to her captor.

Ryan folded his arms across his chest, giving her a small smile. "You know that's not going to happen."

"Well, can you at least try and help him. Slow the bleeding? He might have a slight chance if you do..."

The gunman didn't answer. Instead he stepped away and entered the kitchen, returning barely a minute later. He carried several kitchen towels and some tape. He stopped in front of the couple and dropped what he was carrying onto Sara's knees. "Knock yourself out if you think you can help him. That's...if you're up to it...And...that's all you're getting."

Sara looked down to the items given to her. It could have been worse.

"You..." Ryan crooked his finger at Grissom, "...up now. You're going to help me."

Placing a hand on her husband's knee, Sara halted any movement he may have made. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

Ryan rolled his eyes and reached for his gun. "Do I really need to repeat myself?"

"No," Grissom said immediately and stood. "I'll do whatever you want," he continued, attempting to spare Sara any more stress. She might not see it his way at that point, being as frustrated as she was, but ultimately, as she'd taught him during their captivity: 'Do as you're told.'

Sara raised her head and he met her eyes. "Try and relax," he said, no matter how difficult he knew his request was. "I'll be okay."

"Jay, go clean that blood off your hands. You need to be fit to go outside."

The younger brother looked confused. "Why?" he questioned.

Ryan took Grissom's arm and pushed him back towards the front door. "Just do it, will you? And hurry up..."

Rolling his eyes, Jay had his usual grumble as he headed off into the kitchen.

Anxiously, Sara waited...watching her husband to see what was going on.

Ryan urged the supervisor towards David's body. The gunman bent and took David's weapon, car keys and his cuffs. "Now..." he said standing, "...get him in the cellar with the other one," he ordered.

Grissom puffed out his cheeks at the command. He was used to bodies, but not discarding of them like that. Plus, he didn't feel particularly strong at that point in time. He ran an unsteady hand over his chin.

"Come on...come on..." Ryan grumbled. "I haven't got all day."

Sighing, Grissom did as he was told; despite the pain it caused his body. He took the dead man's legs, just as Jay had done not so long ago and began dragging him across the floor towards the cellar. It hurt but he would have to cope it.

Sara felt for her husband as she watched him, knowing the strain would be hurting him. However, she was satisfied enough that he wasn't in danger so she turned her attention to Danny. She took the items from her lap and pushed herself up; albeit with a groan as another small spasm hit her belly. She approached the fallen officer and carefully sat beside him.

"Hi," she said softly as he stared at her.

He flinched when she reached a hand towards him and she pulled back. "I won't hurt you," she reassured him.

Danny coughed. "You're…Sara Grissom, aren't you?" he managed to ask, his hand pressing hard over his wound.

She nodded somberly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I had to do as I was told..." Sara couldn't help the guilt she felt over his predicament and his dead partner.

He sucked in a ragged breath as she once again held a hand out to him, but this time he didn't pull back. She placed her hand over his, more blood pooling over her fingers. "Let me help you..."

He coughed again, his face contorting in pain. Perspiration ravaged his skin as the color continued to drain away from his face.

Sara gently tugged on his hand and he allowed her to pull it away from his stomach. It wasn't as if he could put up much of a fight anyway not that it seemed like he wanted to.

She carefully pulled his shirt from his pants, trying her best not to cause him anymore pain. Her eyes closed for the briefest of seconds and her mind flashed back to when her husband had been shot in the stomach. These kinds of injuries were life threatening unless treated, she knew that. And, as she unbuttoned his shirt, she knew it was bad.

She leaned him back a little in order to get a better look and blood oozed from the entry wound. His eyes drifted closed and she noticed. Quickly, she held one of the towels purposely hard over the wound and it startled him.

Giving him a gentle smile she pressed firmly and he squirmed. "I'm sorry but I have to press hard and you need to stay awake. Okay?"

He grunted so she took that as a yes.

Sara tried to assess the wound the best she could, but all she really knew was the bullet was inside him and the bleeding was bad. "All I can do is strap it, okay? I'll need to do it tight so we can slow the bleeding. It's going to hurt..."

He took a breath. "Just..." He gritted his teeth, blinking hard. "...do whatever you have to do..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The sound of the officer's body thumping down the cellar steps echoed around the house and Grissom watched as the dead man disappeared into the darkness. A shallow dry lump formed in his throat as events caught up with him. How he wished he could turn back the clock. He stepped from the doorway, wiping his perspiring forehead on his shirt sleeve.

He closed the door, turning to face his captor who stood behind. "Happy now?" he sighed.

"Far from it, smart ass," Ryan growled.

Grissom swallowed hard expecting retaliation for his comment but it never came as Jay appeared.

"Okay, Bro, now what?" the younger brother asked holding up his hands. "Look...all clean."

Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the patrol car. "You need to get rid of the car," he said, holding the keys out to his brother.

"Why me?" Jay moaned.

"Because I said so, that's why," Ryan replied, throwing the keys.

Jay caught them but he still didn't look happy. "I always get the shit jobs. Where the hell am I going to take it? And I'm going to have to walk back... I'm going to get soaked out there."

Grissom just stood static, watching the brothers as they had their little argument.

Ryan sighed. "Jay...you are in a much better condition than I am, okay? You will be faster and we are surrounded by a fucking forest so just...dump the damn thing out of sight and get rid of the GPS otherwise we are going to have more cops on our ass."

"Was that a compliment?" Jay snickered, swinging the keys around his finger.

"Sure," Ryan responded. "You always were faster."

Now Jay smiled. "Okay, I'll do it. Be back as soon as I can."

Ryan nodded. "Ditch the GPS ASAP though, or they will track it."

"Got it," Jay finished on and rushed towards the front door.

Running a finger over his stitches, Ryan winced. "Okay..." he began, "...back over there." He pointed to Sara.

Doing as he was told, Grissom moved quickly back to the sofa and watched as his wife gave Danny some pain killers, urging him to drink some of her water.

"How's he doing?" Grissom asked.

Sara placed a cushion behind the officer's head and then looked up to her husband. She blew out a heavy breath and shrugged her shoulders. "Not great but...there isn't much more I can do. I've strapped the wound but...it's going to continue bleeding..."

"Hopefully he can hold on..."

Sara smiled weakly, her gesture not holding all that much hope. She attempted to wipe the blood from her hands on a spare towel but she didn't have much success.

Ryan stepped up, his eyes passing over the fallen cop and then over Sara. He looked her over from head to toe and thought for a moment. "Can he move?" he asked.

"No," she said. "The bleeding is too bad and he would probably pass out if he causes himself anymore pain by moving."

"Good." Ryan took Grissom's arm again and the CSI looked at him confused. "Get over by the stairs," he commanded.

"Why?" the supervisor asked.

Ryan just pushed him and he almost tripped.

Sara went to stand but Ryan glared her down. "You stay right there until I tell you to move," he warned.

She remained seated, nervously working her jaw. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see soon enough," he retorted, turning to Grissom. He pointed to the stairs with a stern finger. "Over there..._now_!"

**A/N: Well, well. The plot thickens. Hehehehe. Thoughts? Thanks for reading :)**


	21. He hurt you!

**A/N: Ha ha, evil hat is being naughty, lol. New chapter here for you guys. This chapter and at least one to follow will reference some events of what happened in Retribution; part one of this series that I wrote way back when. Not necessary to have read but it will probably help for your understanding.**

**Thanks muchly to PrintDust for the beta, your help is gratefully appreciated. **

**Thank you for all your reviews :) Please keep them coming.**

**Time for a few secrets to come out I think...mwahahaha...**

Chapter 20

Ryan whipped his gun from his belt as Grissom stood static. Sara jumped and so did her husband.

Grissom held his hands up in submission. "Okay...okay..." Nervously he walked over to the stairs. His heart rate increased knowing he was heading towards the cellar again. He could feel his pulse clicking in his ears...throb...throb...throb. He prayed he wasn't going to end up down there.

Ryan pointed his gun to the bottom steps. "Sit down," he ordered as Sara watched on anxiously, her hands on her lap, her fingers slipping in and out of each other.

Looking to the stairs very confused, Grissom hesitated. He turned back to Ryan. "I don't..." He silenced himself knowing the look his captor was giving him was a very impatient one.

After a long, deep breath, Grissom sat on the third step up, facing the gunman.

"Give me your hands," Ryan demanded, taking a set of cuffs from his pocket.

Swallowing hard the CSI shakily held out his hands and Ryan grabbed them. He snapped one of the cuffs around Grissom's right wrist before pulling his left hand through one of the bars on the stair rail. He then cuffed his left wrist, securing him to the wooden framework.

With a grin on his face Ryan patted Grissom on the head like a dog. "Stay," he chuckled, turning and walking back to Sara.

Grissom looked to his wrists and then to the woodwork he'd been fastened to. He tugged a little and instantly realised he wasn't going anywhere. He had a bad feeling growing in his gut...

Sara looked on with some trepidation as Ryan stopped in front of her.

"Up...if you please," he requested, surprising softly this time.

She looked to Danny, noticing his eyes were now closed.

"Don't worry about him," Ryan advised. "Looks like he's away with the fairies right now and will be for some time."

On a heavy swallow, Sara pushed herself to her feet. "Where are we going?" she asked, shooting her husband a quick glance. She knew that in his current position, he couldn't do anything at all to help her should she need it.

Ryan's tongue slowly drew across his bottom lip. "You are a mess; so, you are going to clean yourself up."

Sara caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror on the far wall of the living room. He was right. She looked like something out of a horror movie. Carrie sprang to mind.

However, changing in front of him - if there were any clothes in the house she could change into, urged a queasy feeling to grow in her stomach. She made a mental note that he also, wasn't looking particularly fantastic.

He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Let's go..."

Taking a breath Sara set towards the stairs and Ryan followed closely behind. Grissom's eyes met hers as she drew nearer and she stopped at the base of the stairs.

She gave him a soft smile as he looked at her helplessly; giving his bonds another gentle tug.

Ryan broke their moment though, giving her a small push in the back. "Come on...today would be good."

Biting down on her tongue, Sara did as he asked and slowly climbed the stairs, manoeuvring past her husband. He watched her over his shoulder but his eyes snapped around again when he felt Ryan standing beside him.

The thug leaned in close, placing his lips right next to Grissom's ear. "If you or the little piggy over there tries just one single attempt to be clever..." Grissom closed his eyes as Ryan's stale, warm breath brushed over his skin, "...I will end you both. Are we clear?"

The supervisor's eyes slowly opened and he nodded. "Yes," he whispered. "Very..."

"I'll be checking on you..." Ryan smirked as he stepped away and Grissom watched as he reached the top of the stairs and directed Sara down the corridor and out of his line of sight. The CSI didn't like this at all and he certainly didn't like the thought of his wife alone with that maniac...

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara felt an eerie chill run down her spine as Ryan stopped her, tugging gently on her arm.

"Now what?" she asked, getting more and more nervous with every second that ticked by.

Ryan looked around, up and down the short corridor they were stood in. Numerous doors set out around them. "Where's the bedroom?" he asked, knowing Sara had already looked around the upstairs earlier.

Sara pointed to two doors down. "There are two next to each other. The main one is first, a smaller one after it."

"And the bathroom?"

Sara now pointed to the door right next to them. "There..."

He took her arm and urged her towards the first bedroom. When he opened the door, he reached for the light switch, flicked it on and pushed her inside. Sara jumped as she entered the room, a roar of thunder taking away what few nerves she had left. The lights flickered and she exhaled a heavy breath.

She stared at the bed in front of her and it looked so appealing, if only she could just lie down and sleep. _If only_...

She stood motionless as Ryan moved to a wardrobe. "Let's see what we can find, shall we?" he mumbled. The wardrobe door creaked and Ryan stepped back, his eyes wandering over its contents.

"Hmm..." He rubbed a hand over his chin, obviously in thought. "Well..." He reached inside the piece of wooden furniture and pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of grey slacks. "...it's good the former occupant of this house was a little on the larger side."

Sara didn't seem impressed by his comment and looked away.

Ryan sniggered. "Not quite your style," he admitted sarcastically. "But, they should fit and they aren't covered in blood."

She looked back to him and then over the clothing. Nothing like the thought of wearing a dead man's clothes...

He kinked his head to the door. "Bathroom," he ordered.

Under his watchful eye, Sara left the bedroom and headed for the bathroom. She entered the room, pulled the cord for the light and faced him.

She felt her pulse hitch as he moved in closer to her but all he did was side step to place the clothing down next to the sink. Sara sighed with relief as he stepped back and out of her personal space.

"I am going to allow you some privacy," he began, looking around the room. "I don't have to, but I will." He tapped his fire arm. "Push me just one little inch and your husband will be joining the others in the basement with a bullet in his head. Do you understand?"

Sara too looked around the bathroom. There was a window but she wouldn't even dare, even if she was capable. "I understand," she replied quietly.

"Good." Ryan backed away. "You've got twenty minutes and I'm just outside..." He exited the room, pulling the door closed but he left it open just a little.

Sara sighed heavily and moved to the mirror over the sink. Her shaky fingers wrapped around the porcelain appliance and she stared at herself. She tried to run a hand through her blood coated hair without much success. Her eyes scanned over the few shampoos at her disposal. This was going to be fun...

Ryan, with his back to the door, heard the shower turn on. He smiled to himself and quickly slipped away and back to the stairs.

Grissom, who was lost in a million thoughts, looked up when he heard a creak above him to see Ryan looking down at him. The thug descended a few steps to check where he'd left the cop. The officer was still in the same position he had been left in, still out of it.

"Comfortable?" Ryan asked.

The CSI shuffled awkwardly but didn't answer the question. He came back with one of his own instead. "Where's Sara?"

"Freshening up," Ryan replied giving Grissom a wink. "Don't worry...I'll keep my eye on her." He smiled broadly turning on his heel to go back upstairs.

Grissom's eyes widened at his captors comment and he again tugged at the cuffs. He could do nothing but curse as he heard Ryan laughing before disappearing from view.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara undressed, although she wasn't about to strip herself totally bare. She peeled away her blood-soaked shirt and slacks, dropping them in a heap at her feet but she remained in her bra and panties.

She shot a quick look to the door and a breeze whistled around the exterior of the house causing her to shiver.

Taking a hold of the shower head she pulled it from its holder. Washing over the sink was going to be easier and much more comfortable to her given her condition. Lucky for her, the metal tubing coming from the appliance was long enough to reach the sink. She leaned forward and began rinsing the blood away...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Ryan leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door and looked at his watch. He'd checked on his downstairs captives three times and had come across no issues.

The sound of the shower had stopped almost five minutes earlier and he found his eyes constantly flicking towards the door.

Sara had washed her hair and body, managing to get most of the blood off her skin. She took a moment to simply hold her tummy, and whisper to her unborn children all-the-while fighting back a tear.

She had an odd thought once clean that the bathroom was certainly going to need a good sprucing considering the mess she had made.

She dried her hair as best she could, but given that she had no brush she looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. It was an effort to pull on the pants, but she did feel more refreshed after her wash. Her body still ached and she felt more and more drained with each minute that passed by.

Outside, Ryan pushed away from the wall and stared at the door. He just couldn't help himself, the urge to take a peek was just overwhelming him. Seriously, what man wouldn't sneak a look?

He edged close to the door, his hand rising to push it open just a tiny bit more than it was. He looked through the gap just as Sara turned around, shirt in hand ready to put on. Her back faced him.

His eyes widened as they immediately fell upon her back and the scars her skin housed. Without hesitation he burst into the room as an uncontrollable anger seeped through him.

Instantly, with her own eyes widening, Sara spun around and she held the shirt over her front, trying to conceal her body from him. "What...what are you doing?" she gasped, stunned and afraid of why he'd suddenly just barged in.

He pointed at her, his nostrils flaring. "What the _hell_ happened to your back?" he demanded.

Sara's head spun in circles. He must have been watching and she hadn't even thought about hiding her marks. Why would she? She was so used to them now.

"I..." She held the shirt tighter, backing away a little. She wasn't entirely sure what to say.

He stepped closer as she retreated. She could see he was angry and it surprised her. Her scars had nothing to do with him or their predicament.

"Tell me what happened to your back."

Sara shook her head. She really didn't want to get into that.

Ryan's fingers clenched tightly and he winced, his pain obvious but he didn't seem to care. "Tell me Sara..." he continued but calming a little. "Tell me who did that to you."

Her eyes flicked to the door and he noticed and then a look of realisation dawned upon him. He shot a hand towards the door, pointing again.

"Did _he_ do that to you?" he shouted now, angry again.

"It's not what you think," she replied swiftly.

His eyes darkened. "I'll kill him," he growled stepping away so quickly Sara didn't even have chance to respond.

"No!" she shouted as he disappeared through the door. "Shit..." Panic ran through her and she rushed to slip the t-shirt over her head. Within a few seconds, she was following...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom looked up upon hearing thundering footsteps coming his way. He didn't expect to see Ryan coming straight for him with an enraged look upon his face and he especially didn't expect the thug to raise his fist and plow it right into his face before he could even blink.

His head snapped back, crashing right into the wood work, his bonds preventing him from going very far and he instantly saw stars, feeling a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

Sara reached the top of the stairs just as Ryan pulled out his gun.

"You bastard!" he shouted as Grissom managed to raise his head and attempt to see straight.

"No!" Sara hollered as Ryan raised his weapon, flicking off the safety. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could and managed to push him just as his finger tensed on the trigger. His arm shot upwards, sending the bullet through the ceiling. He stumbled down numerous steps but managed to keep his balance.

Ryan stared at her, growling, spit flying from his mouth through his evident rage as he raised his gun again.

Swiftly, Sara protected her husband's body with her own, facing her captor but preventing him from attempting another shot. "You shoot him; you have to shoot me first."

Grissom groaned as his eyes managed to focus. He had absolutely no idea what was going on though.

Ryan sidestepped but Sara followed, keeping her husband totally blocked from his path. "He hurt you," he pointed out. "I don't like that," he spat.

Swallowing the huge lump in her throat, Sara felt Grissom move so she quickly slipped a hand behind her and motioned a finger to him in a negative manner. "Keep quiet and don't move, Gil," she whispered.

"I told you, it's not what you think." She tried to keep her composure, being aggressive with him at that point would not help them. "And you've hurt me; does that mean he can shoot you?"

Ryan's eyes narrowed and he scoffed. "I haven't hurt you like..._that_," he snarled.

"I would consider choking the life out of me or pointing a gun at my head to be quite a threat, wouldn't you?"

"This isn't about me!" he snapped.

"Isn't it?" Sara questioned, her head shaking a little.

Sara managed a quick look over her shoulder. Her husband's eyes catching hers in an instant and she felt for him as she watched another trickle of blood spill from his nose. She faced her captor again. "I will tell you what happened. I'll tell you why I have the scars and it's nothing like you think...You couldn't even imagine..." Her voice broke a little and she felt Grissom try to reach up far enough to clasp her hand. "Just...please...calm down and lower your gun."

He contemplated her request for what seemed like an eternity and Sara could feel her legs turning to jelly as she waited for his answer. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do if he refused...


	22. The less painful option

**A/N: Ugh, what was I thinking about taking on three stories? Lol. Silly me. Hard for my brain to work out which one it wants to work on. For now, I'll listen to hat, he's being evil!**

**Thank you so much for all the great comments and reviews. Please keep them coming :)**

**Humble and gracious thanks to PrintDust for the great beta. I loved your extra special touches!**

**So, I guess we better see if Sara is going to reveal a few secrets...hehehehehe. (References to Retribution, part one of this series, so it helps if you have read it!)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Ryan kinked his neck from left to right cracking it.

Sara saw his eyes roll although she wasn't sure whether it was in pain or satisfaction.

"You tell me the whole truth..."

Nodding quickly, Sara realised she couldn't do anything else but do as he demanded. There was something about him, something that she knew- she just knew that he would know if she was lying to him.

"You tell me..._everything_..." His voice turned firm again, commanding.

Sara swallowed hard as she felt Grissom grip tighter onto her hand. "Yes..." she whispered, her gut tightening.

Slowly, Ryan lowered his weapon but only enough to wave it towards the living room. "In there..._now_..." he directed her.

She managed a swift look to her husband before offering Ryan her full attention again. Her fear rose steadily as she thought about leaving her husband unshielded and still chained to the railing. "What about him?"

Ryan pursed his lips. "He stays there for now. Until...our conversation is over. Then, and _only _then, will l decide what to do with him."

"Promise me..." She took a calming breath. "When I step away you won't shoot..."

He smiled, though slyly. "For now," he replied. "Now move before I change my mind."

With some hesitation, Sara eventually pulled her hand free from Grissom's and nervously stepped forward, slowly descending the stairs. She didn't look at her husband again; at that point it already hurt enough to be walking away from him.

Ryan glared at him, his tight jaw ticking with barely suppressed rage.

After sucking in a nervous breath, Grissom attempted to wipe the blood from his nose on the shoulder of his shirt. The action caused him more pain and he gritted his teeth.

Slipping his gun into his belt, Ryan stepped closer, leaning to look Grissom dead in the eye, his expression threatening. The CSI pushed himself back as fear seeped through his nerves, his head pushing hard against the woodwork behind him.

But, after a few seconds of staring, Ryan simply stepped away without a word and Grissom sighed with relief. Not that he had any illusion this was over yet - it was far from it.

Sara stood in the dining area by the sofa checking over the fallen officer; he was still unconscious. She checked his pulse, finding it was thready and weak but still there.

"Sit down," Ryan ordered. "Over there..." He pointed to the unoccupied sofa.

She didn't argue when moved across the short space and sat, even if only on the edge of the cushion, her body language giving away her nervous state.

To start with, Ryan remained standing, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. She looked up at him and his brow rose as if...he was waiting.

Running an unsteady hand through her hair, Sara shuffled uncomfortably and then took a breath. It wasn't every day she shared such personal secrets, especially with a man who had been holding them at gunpoint for hours. In fact, since the trial, she hadn't spoken of what had happened to her and Grissom to anyone. At least not in any detail.

"I'm..." She shook her head, "...not entirely sure where to start with this..." she admitted.

"Start where you want," he countered quickly. "I just want to know why that son of a bitch hurt you."

Sara closed her eyes and at first her brain tried to seek a reason why he wanted to know. But, she quickly realised she didn't have time to analyse the situation. He was demanding to know so all she could do in order to save her husband was comply. In order to set the most understanding picture, starting at the beginning would work best. More to tell but at least he may have some compassion. Maybe...

Her brain kicked into retrospective gear and shifted back some years to a time that she would rather forget.

"Almost three years ago..." she began, her voice quiet. "...I was...kidnapped by a couple...from my home." Her eyes popped open and she looked right at him. She noticed his eyes narrowing a little. "I was taken to..." She shook her head, "...a house somewhere..." She gave a fake smile. "I never did get the address," she attempted to joke in an effort to make it easier.

He unfolded his arms and moved to the sofa, sitting on the arm. "Carry on," he urged.

She took another breath, her mouth was becoming drier by the second. "I was tied up...beaten..." She stopped again, her eyes closing for a second time.

Surprisingly he waited this time until her eyes opened and she was ready to continue. She reached for a bottle of water beside her and took a long swig before she began again. But she kept her eyes downcast, not looking at him and she fiddled with the water bottle.

"They got Gil to the house, he was a mess...they'd beaten him too."

He edged forwards on his seat but didn't interrupt.

"It was all a game to them," she continued. "They just wanted to hurt us."

Now he said something. "Why?"

"Revenge," she replied in an instant, flicking her eyes to Grissom as he watched from across the room. "Retribution for a case my husband had been involved in several years earlier." Her eyes returned to her captor. "They took and hurt me because they knew it would hurt him."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Still doesn't explain about your back."

She sighed and then swallowed heavily. "I'm getting to that," she admitted.

"Okay...so then what happened?"

Sara still couldn't quite believe she was telling him all this and her face crumpled a little as she remembered more. She looked to the ceiling, her eyes beginning to fill with tears she really did not want to fall. She had to be strong.

"I was forced...oh, God..." She sucked in several deep breaths, her face flushing with embarrassment at what she was about to reveal. It wasn't the first time she'd had to say this but it had been a long time since the trial. "...they forced me into an oral sex act." Her head lowered and a single tear fell as she looked at him. His expression remained the same. "I...I...refused at first...I just couldn't, so..." She held her hand over her mouth and tried to compose herself. After a moment, she removed her hand. "...they cut his finger off..." She drifted off now, shaking her head, turning away from him while wrapping her arms around her bump.

Slowly, Ryan stood and moved towards her. She felt the sofa dip as he sat by her side.

"I guess that explains his finger..." he said softly - surprisingly softly.

She turned back to him and she didn't expect him to be so close. She recoiled a little and studied his face. He looked, for the first time, a little sympathetic but his eyes were still questioning.

"Are you..." She smoothed a hand over her stomach feeling a solid kick, "...really going to make me continue with this?"

He looked over to Grissom for a second with unsympathetic eyes. "Until to you tell me about your back..." His eyes shot back to her. "Yes."

Sara's chin trembled and her throat grew dryer after another heavy swallow.

Ryan raised his hand and wafted it through the air. "Continue..."

Fighting to hold in her emotions, Sara gathered whatever strength she said left in order to continue. She entwined her fingers over her lap. "We were dumped back in a holding room and I tried to escape..." Her eyes stayed fixed to his. "...I got caught. Then...I was tied up again and...Gil was brought back to me...They..." She cleared her throat, "...they had a bullwhip and gave him a choice...Either they punish me for trying to escape or, he does..."

"Ah..." Ryan said, stopping her. "The less painful option..." he mumbled.

Sara frowned. "You know what I'm going to say, don't you?"

He ran his hands over his thighs. "He beat you because if he hadn't, they would have."

"Yes."

Ryan closed his eyes and kept his eyes closed for some time. So long Sara began to feel even more nervous than she already was.

She wasn't entirely sure what to do or what he was thinking.

Suddenly his eyes sprang open and he shot to his feet, startling her and she sat back against the sofa in surprise. Her confused eyes looked up at him and she nervously nibbled on her bottom lip. Her frown deepened as he reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"What..." She shook her head, "...are you doing?" she asked now finding herself staring at his bare chest. Her eyes scanned over his flesh and she noticed numerous scars upon his torso and then when he turned around, her jaw dropped when she looked upon his back.

His back was covered in numerous scars. Sara concluded there must have been twenty, probably more, all varying in size. They had withered and discoloured probably due to their age. They looked old.

As he turned back around to face her he grinned at the dumbfounded look on her face. "A little stunned?"

"I..." she began but stopped. She really didn't know what to say.

"I got beaten," he declared, sitting back on the arm, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

Sara flicked her head back in surprise at his confession and the fact he was actually talking to her in a calm trusting manner. He didn't have to be telling her this. She tried to relax a little.

"By whom?" she dared to ask, trying to keep the trust going.

"My father...he was..." His nostrils flared. "...let's just say...an aggressive man. He spent more time swinging his belt than wearing it...amongst _other_ things..." His voice turned bitter now and he closed his eyes again.

Sara blinked hard. Was he alluding to what she thought he was? If so, this was running way to close to home for her.

He kept his eyes closed but continued. "I...took most of it. I'd step in when he'd try to go for my brother. I couldn't have him hurting Jay. He was so young...I just..." He shook his head again, "...couldn't." His fingers clenched tightly in a ball. "They were the worse times. It made him angrier when I interfered. But..." he laughed, "at least it kept him away from Jay."

With a little hesitation, Sara reached forward and placed a gentle hand upon his arm. His eyes opened sharply and their eyes locked.

"How long did it go on for?" she asked with compassion.

"Years," he responded immediately.

"And how did it stop?"

She noticed immediately as his pupils dilated and the right side of his mouth curled, just a tiny bit.

"When I killed him," he said bitterly. "I stabbed the son of a bitch to death."

Sara's mouth hung open but nothing came out as his words filtered through her brain.

Her opportunity to say anything further was quashed though when the door burst open and Jay ran in totally soaked to the bone. Sara removed her arm as Ryan stood and looked in his brother's direction.

Jay approached them, cursing to himself about being wet. He stopped a few feet away, wiping the rain away from his wet face. He looked to Sara and then to his brother before noticing Grissom was cuffed to the stairs. His full attention fell upon his sibling with a confused look upon his face.

"Is there a party going on here or something?" he laughed, pointing at his brother's naked upper body.

Ryan and Sara exchanged a look before Ryan shook his head. "Not quite," he replied. "Just a little..._chat_."

"And that required the removal of your clothing?" he jested.

Ryan picked up his bloody shirt and threw it at his brother. "I need to change anyway."

Jay sniggered and held up his hands. "Fine...I won't ask."

Sara floated her attention between the two but came to the conclusion her conversation with Ryan was over - at least for now. She didn't, however, know what to think now. It was pretty baffling and indeed struck at her heart. Not that he knew her story...well not _that_ one anyway.

"Did you get rid of the car?" Ryan asked.

Jay pulled off his wet coat and dropped it on the floor. "Yeah. Dumped it in some woodland. Way out of sight. It shouldn't be found anytime soon."

Licking his upper lip, Ryan nodded. "Good." He looked at his watch. "Not long now. Better hope this weather shifts so we can get a phone signal."

Agreeing with a nod, Jay walked over to Grissom, noting his face. Sara watched his every move, shuffling forwards nervously. The thug sniggered. "Have a little accident?" he asked the supervisor.

Grissom just glared at him through the bars.

Sara looked up to Ryan. "Can you please release him? I told you what you wanted to know...It wasn't his fault..."

After a moments consideration Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out a key for the cuffs. His eyes narrowed as he continued to look at her. He held the key up offering it but then as she went to take it, he pulled back. "No funny shit, understand?"

With haste, Sara nodded.

He held out the key again.

But then, unexpected to Sara he snatched it back one more time. She frowned at him.

"What..." she began but he stopped her.

"You know..." he threw the key in the air, caught it and then slipped it back into his pocket, "...I think...we'll have a little..._cha_t first..."

Sara sighed, slumping back against the cushions on the sofa.

"Dude, is this going to take long?" Jay moaned. "I'm drenched here and I'm gonna end up getting sick if I don't get out of this wet shit or at least in front of a fire..." He flapped his hands around his soppy clothing.

Ryan stepped back and pointed to the small fire place. "Knock yourself out...I don't think the crap upstairs is quite your taste in dress anyway."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Fine...whatever..." He plodded towards the fire place. "I'll just get pneumonia or something..."

Sniggering, Ryan pointed to Sara. "Stay put," he ordered with a sly grin and then backed away towards the stairs.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom watched as Ryan approached him. He had no idea what to think or what had been said between his holder and his wife.

He had a good idea about her part of the conversation but not his. He swallowed hard as Ryan climbed the few steps to him and stared him down.

Ryan licked his lips as he rotated the cuff key through his fingers. "Your wife tells an interesting story," he began, crouching down to become eye level with Grissom. "But you can enlighten me on one thing that I'm curious about."

Clearing his throat, Grissom shifted. His butt was becoming very numb sitting upon the hard stairs. "If I know the answer, then I will..." Given his current position, Grissom couldn't see any point in arguing.

"The missed calls from you on her phone...how come you upset her so much?"

Grissom blinked hard. He wasn't exactly expecting that to be the question. It was pretty irrelevant to what was happening.

He sighed, lowering his head. "Umm...we had a day planned together today. But...I got called into work." His eyes met Ryan's again. "She was upset that I went in."

"So you dropped your wife and son to cater for your wallet?"

Grissom shook his head. "It wasn't like that."

Ryan sniggered. "Sure it wasn't," he responded sarcastically. "But it's made me realise a little something."

The CSI's eyes narrowed. "And what might that be?"

"The situation your wife is in right now..." He smiled, "...is all your fault."

Grissom opened his mouth to argue but he fell short. He frowned deeply and lowered his head again. "Don't you think I feel guilty enough without you actually saying it?" The CSI bit down on his tongue for a second but couldn't help his own question. "How guilty do you feel after what you've done?"

In a shot, Ryan grabbed Grissom's hair and yanked his head up. Grissom gasped, feeling the fear swell within him again as the thug snarled at him. "How dare you question me?"

"I'm sorry," Grissom instantly replied.

"Let him go..." Sara's voice cut in and in a flash, Ryan's head turned to see her standing behind them.

"Please..." she begged.

Ryan swore under his breath but released the supervisor. "I still don't like him," Ryan informed Sara.

She took a step closer. "I'm not asking you to," she countered. "But...he's my husband. I _love_ him and I'm asking you to _please_ _stop_ hurting him."

After a sigh, Ryan pushed himself to his feet. "Last chance," he warned holding out the key.

Sara got his point and took the key from him.

Leaning over the banister Ryan shouted to his brother. "I'm going upstairs to find a clean shirt. Watch these two," he commanded.

"No problem," Jay called back.

Ryan gave both Grissom and Sara a serious look before climbing the stairs.

Sara waited until he had disappeared from sight before she moved.

Trying to smile, she knelt beside her husband and reached a hand to his cheek. "Hey..." she whispered.

Staring at her, he blinked hard again and then winced, feeling as the bridge of his nose still burned. His eyes watered a touch. "Are you alright?" His voice was quiet, his speech nasally now...

Leaning over him she slipped the key into the cuffs. "I'm fine," she said but he didn't believe her.

With a click, he was released from the metal bonds. A gentle sigh expressed his happiness at being unchained.

"Can you get up?" she asked.

He nodded almost drunk like and Sara did her best to help him stand, slipping her arm around his waist once he was upright.

"So what's next?" he questioned as she slowly led him down the few stairs back towards the living room. His eyes couldn't help but pass over Jay who was watching them from the fireplace.

"Next..." she began, guiding him through the room, keeping a hold on him as he seemed unsteady on his feet, "...I'm not sure..."

**A/N: Hmmm...so now what? Please review :) Have a great day x**


	23. I'm not prepared to let that happen

**A/N: Well it seems my writing mood is back. Yay. Chapters for my other two stories should be following soon too :)**

**It really can be a challenge to try and work your brain into three stories, lol.**

**Thank you so much for your continued support and reviews on this story. We are almost at the end. I always had a way this story was going to finish and even though I am trying to talk myself out of it, I'm not going to. It was meant to be the way it will...**

**Evil hat says I can't change my mind.**

**Thank you so much to PrintDust for the rockin beta and tips! Even if she keeps calling me evil, lmao.**

**Please let me know your thoughts.**

Chapter 22

They reached the sofa and Sara softly placed her hands on his shoulders. With gentle pressure she urged him down. "Sit..." she whispered.

He did so, slumping onto the seat.

Sara sat beside him, reaching a hand to his face. "Keep still," she urged as her fingers nipped the bridge of his nose.

Grissom winced, closing his eyes as she inspected his injury. A few tears of pain fell down his cheeks - he couldn't help it. His body just reacted to the stinging shooting through his head.

Frowning deeply, Sara worked her hands around the bone and cartilage, then pulled back to inspect his eyes; the skin surrounding them had definitely darkened, forming bruises under his eyes.

"I think it's broken," she sighed.

Groaning, his eyes opened. "Terrific," he muttered.

She shuffled, moving in closer to him. "I..." Sara held a hand to his cheek, "...should try and click it back in. It will be more painful if we leave it."

He swallowed hard but offered her a nod.

"It's going to hurt," she said.

"I know." Grissom held no illusion that snapping a broken bone back into place would be a walk in the park. "Just...do what you need to do..."

Puffing out a breath, Sara nodded. "Keep still," she whispered, shifting one hand back to grip his nose, right in the middle this time while she slipped the other to the back of his head to keep him still.

He scrunched his eyes closed as he felt her grasp firmly onto his injured flesh, his fingers gliding across the sofa to clench around a cushion.

"Take a breath," she urged.

He did and without wasting any time, Sara quickly but with a great deal of pressure, twisted his nose upwards and it cracked.

Grissom didn't shout out but his teeth gritted harshly and a large groan escaped his lips.

Sara tenderly cupped his face in her hands, her eyes waiting for his to open.

"I think...I got it," she said tenderly.

His eyes watered again and he gave a nod of confirmation.

She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You okay?" The concern for her husband was very evident in her tone.

Slowly his eyes opened and he quickly attempted to wipe away the tears. He swallowed hard and then timidly nodded. "Just a little...dizzy," he admitted.

Sara grabbed a cushion and placed it behind his head. "Sit back," she insisted. "Just...try and relax."

He gave her an unconvincing look.

"Please, Gil..." She placed her hands on his shoulders again and urged him back. "What else are you going to do right now?"

Sighing, he allowed her to push him back onto the cushion, guiding his head to rest upon it. Instantly, he felt blood dribbling down the back of his throat, no doubt from the realignment. It was unpleasant and bitter and he coughed.

Slowly she placed her lips against his ear. "Close your eyes," she whispered.

He enjoyed the feeling of her breath on his skin, even if it wasn't the most appropriate time to be having such feelings. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes and he felt as she softly kissed him on the cheek.

"Try and rest for a while..."

"What about you?" he mumbled.

She placed her head on his shoulder and snuggled up as closely as she could without hurting him. "I'll be right here..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Ryan returned some ten minutes later donned in clean but a little baggy looking clothing. At least he didn't look like a zombie from Night of the living dead anymore. Well, his clothes didn't at least.

A smirk appeared on his face as he approached the sofa to see the couple closely cuddled together, both with their eyes closed. He looked them over for a minute before he came to the conclusion they were sleeping.

"Peace at last," he muttered to himself before sidestepping to check on the cop.

"He dead yet?" Jay asked, still trying to get dry by the fire.

Reaching his fingers to the unconscious man's neck, Ryan checked his pulse. "Not quite," he replied, noting Danny still had a heartbeat.

Moving to the window, Ryan opened the drapes a touch and looked outside. "The weather doesn't seem as bad." He checked his watch again and then licked his lips. "It's time..." He turned back to this brother. "I'm going to try and call..."

Jay nodded moving away from the fire. "You remember the number?" he asked, pulling Grissom's cell from his pocket.

"No," Ryan said, reaching out to take the phone from his brother. "I thought I'd just keep dialling random numbers and see what happens..."

"Very funny," Jay griped.

Taking the phone with a grin, Ryan punched in the numbers. He held up the phone. "Damn it. Still not getting a signal here..."

Jay pointed across the room. "Try the kitchen, it's more open, bigger window..."

Dropping a nod, Ryan moved towards the kitchen and Jay followed him.

They disappeared into the kitchen and the second the door closed, Sara's eyes popped open. She wasn't sleeping at all. Carefully, she lifted her head from her husband's shoulder. He had passed out a short while ago, through either pain or exhaustion. She wasn't sure which.

She stood, being careful not to wake him and quietly approached the kitchen. Once she reached the door, she placed her ear to it and listened. She couldn't really hear anything through the hard wood apart from mumbling, so, she took a breath and cautiously pushed the door open a touch. Just enough so she could hear what they were saying.

"You got anything?" Jay asked. Watching as his brother held the cell up by the window.

"One bar, but it keeps coming and going." He switched positions, trying a different area. "I need to wait until it's stable or I'll lose the call."

Leaning against the kitchen sink, Jay folded his arms across his chest. "So once we get final instructions, then what?"

Ryan looked to him with a frown. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging, Jay continued. "Well for one, you said they'd cut the price. Are we gonna live with that?"

Working his jaw, Ryan's frown deepened. "I told you I'm not happy about it but what can we do?" He glared at the phone as it still struggled to keep any form of balanced communication to the outside world.

Sara listened on...

"They are dicking with us Ryan, you know that."

Ryan sighed. "So..."

"So..." Jay licked his lips. "How about we screw them? Take their money _and_ the diamonds back. We can find another buyer somewhere."

Ryan shot him a serious look.

"Come on..." Jay pushed from the counter. "It's not like we're not Wanted men now, is it? Let's get the cash, get rid of the buyers and then shoot to Mexico. We will easily be able to sell the goods down there."

Ryan dropped his arm for a second. "And what about the people we owe money to?"

"What about them? They ain't gonna come to Mexico now, are they? They won't have a clue where we are. I say fuck 'em."

Ryan held up the phone again. "Interesting proposal," he surmised.

"So...what do you say?"

"I say..." Ryan continued, "...we wait and see exactly what we are up against when we get to the buyer. It all depends on their fire power. If we can take them, okay, let's do it. If they have an arsenal, I'd rather leave with my head and balls attached." He glanced to his brother. "Don't you agree?"

Jay nodded. "Okay."

Now Ryan smiled.

"So...what about _them_?" Jay added in quickly.

Sara's ears perked up.

Scratching the back of his head with his free hand Ryan noticed the signal was getting better. "Who?"

"You know who," the younger brother accused. "Look, Ryan..." Jay's tone softened, "...I get you kind of like her..."

Now Ryan gave his brother his full and undivided attention and it wasn't a look of love he was offering.

Jay held up his hands. "Hold on...Just hear me out."

Ryan remained silent.

"Take her...Yes, a hostage is good. But...we _don't_ _need_ him. He's just getting in the way and he's just constantly causing us trouble. Just imagine what he's going to be like once were back on the road."

Ryan's frown returned.

"You know I'm right, Bro. He is excesses baggage and we don't need that now we are this close."

Sara's hand gripped tightly onto the door frame as she awaited an outcome to this conversation. She had the feeling it wasn't going to end well.

"So what do you propose?" Ryan asked.

Jay thought for just a moment. "You know we've got to kill him. He just knows too much about us now."

Sara felt her heart catch in her throat and her legs suddenly felt like jelly.

"I can take care of it," Jay added. "If you want me to."

Ryan sighed; he knew his brother was right. "Okay..." he mumbled.

Now Sara's heart strummed a million beats a minute. They were going to kill him...

…Oh God...

Her breathing became shallow and she felt sick again but as she was about to tear herself away from the door she stopped as Ryan spoke again.

"I got a signal," he said.

Quickly, he hit call again and the connection rang through.

"Yes?" the male on the other end answered.

"It's me," Ryan replied.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine, Brass, Nick and Greg all ran into the AV lab once Archie put out the immediate word that Grissom's cell had been activated.

The lab rat was tapping frantically at his keyboard when they surrounded him.

"What have you got?" Catherine asked.

Archie nodded towards his monitor. "Someone's on Grissom's cell..."

"Can you pin point it?" Brass cut in, leaning over the desk, his eyes fixed to the screen.

"I'm trying..." Archie continued to tap buttons. The small red triangle on the monitor flashed as the chequered grid around it got smaller and smaller. "Definitely not in Vegas...not Henderson..."

Nick and Greg exchanged a look as Greg nibbled on his finger nails.

"Just a little longer..." Archie mumbled in hope. "Come on...come on..."

Everyone waited, all holding their breaths that the call would hold out long enough to get the trace.

"Got it!" Archie declared, hitting one final button.

"Well come on..." Catherine flapped. "_Where are they_?"

Archie wrote the address on a piece of paper, "Just outside Boulder City. Not far from the Lake Mead area..."

Brass snatched the paper from him and hot footed it out the door, pulling out his radio. Catherine looked to her team and all three were quick to chase after him.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Ah...Mr Murphy. At last we speak again. Managing to keep yourself under the radar I presume?"

"I'm talking to you right now aren't I?" Ryan countered trying to keep his cool.

The man laughed. "I guess you are. I suppose I should give you a little credit. Not everyone can get themselves out of such sticky situations as you found yourself in." He paused for a moment. "But, I will be brief as I fear that credit is about to die."

Ryan's frown returned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..._you're an idiot_!" the man shouted now.

Taking a step back, Ryan pulled the cell from his ear in surprise and glared at it. He took a breath before returning to the call. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

The man cleared his throat. "Please enlighten me as to whose cell phone you are calling me on. It's not your number and isn't a number that I recognise."

Looking to his brother, Ryan worked his jaw. "Um...it's...We...took it from one of the hostages. It's the only phone we have."

"And which hostage might that be?"

Ryan's nerves pinched. "He's a CSI."

"Ah..." There was a moments silence before the buyer continued. "Listen and listen very quickly, Mr Murphy. If you intend for this sale to ever take place, I suggest you get your dumb, little, ass, away from wherever it is you are and find a landline. Call me from that."

Ryan shook his head. "I don't...understand."

The man sighed. "You are being traced you _fucking...imbecile_!"

Ryan's eyes widened. "Oh shit..."

"Yeah...You get it now? Using law enforcements hardware you...Do you ever think? I'd say you're lucky if you've got twenty minutes before they find you."

"Okay...okay..." Ryan looked around, noticing the keys to the house owner's truck were on the sideboard. He quickly snatched them up. "I'll call you when I get to another line."

The man sighed again. "You have one hour and one hour only. Then we never speak again." He cut the connection.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Ryan shouted.

"What?" Jay questioned quickly. "What's going on?"

Ryan threw the phone across the room and it shattered against the wall. He pointed to the debris. "They'll be fucking tracing _his_ cell!"

"Ah shit, we didn't think about that..."

"No _we_ didn't, _did we_?"

"Hey..." Jay held up his hands, "...it's not my fault."

Ryan growled. "We don't have time to argue, we need to get going before they get here and find us."

Sara took that as her cue although she had absolutely no idea what they were going to do. She bolted from the door, running back to the sofa as quickly as her exhaustion would allow.

She leaned over her husband and gripped his upper arms. "Gil..." She shook him.

His eyes shot open as he startled himself awake and he sprang forward. A little too quickly causing him to become dizzy again and Sara had to keep a grip on him in order to stop him slumping backwards once more.

"Gil...we need to move...hide..." Sara said panicked.

He looked at her, still feeling out of it and he frowned.

"_We need to hide_," she repeated, looking over her shoulder.

Blinking hard, he finally focused. "What? I don't understand..."

She pulled on his hand, trying to get him up. "They are going to kill you," she whimpered.

Looking around frantically upon hearing her words, Grissom noted they were alone. She managed to pull him up and once he was on his feet, she cupped his face in her hands. "Listen to me. I heard them. They used your phone. They know it's going to be traced...help will be coming for us..." she swallowed hard. "They are leaving...and they are not taking you with them."

His breathing sped up and his eyes spiralled in lost circles. She pulled on his hand. "It's time we fight, Gil. I am _not _letting them take you from me. We just need to hold out until help gets here."

"But..."

She shook her head. "No _but_. We fight or I lose you." Her hand squeezed tightly into his. "I'm, not prepared to let that happen."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Ryan threw the keys to the truck to his brother. "Get the truck around the front. I'll deal with..._them_."

"Are you sure?" Jay asked his brother with uncertainty.

The eldest brother nodded, looking to the door to the lounge. "Best this comes from me I think. Sara's not going to be easy to handle..."

"Fair enough." Jay scrunched the keys in his hand. "Better be quick though, huh?"

"Yeah." Ryan nodded. "Three minutes tops, and I'll be out."

Jay didn't argue, turned on his heels and exited the back door.

Ryan took a breath, pulled out his gun with a purpose and marched back towards where his captives were.

Or so he thought.

Upon exiting the kitchen he stopped dead outside the door. "Shit!" he snapped, running towards the now empty sofa. He spun around, his armed hand aiming in all directions.

"She's one step ahead of you this time..."

Ryan aimed his weapon at the cop, who had obviously woken, flicking back the safety.

Danny grimaced but couldn't hold in the bloody cough that followed. He tipped his head back with a groan. "Wouldn't waste your ammo on me, my friend," he advised. "Be lucky if I last another half hour," he laughed to himself even though it wasn't really in jest.

"Where the fuck did they go?" Ryan demanded.

Danny attempted to smile. "Honestly..." He coughed again, "...can't say I was paying that much attention." Slowly, his eyes closed and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"AGH!" Ryan shouted. "Sara! Get the hell out here, NOW!" His eyes scanned around as no reply came. The front door was locked. He'd made sure of that after the cops. All the windows were still closed... They were still in the house.

He walked around, his mind on the lack of time at hand. "I don't have time for this!" he bellowed. "Get out here before I _really_ lose my temper!"

Still nothing.

"Fine! Then I'll come get you..."

**A/N: Oh dear. I think it's all about to come to a head... *Bites nails*. Review please... **


	24. You just killed her husband

**A/N: Yay, finally I get around to posting this. My world has just been mad but I have some time off and I intend to write like a mad one. Lol. **

**Thank you to PrintDust for the beta, your help is spot on :)**

**And thank you to the readers for your constant support. Reviews are always welcome, please keep them coming. **

**Evil hat remains, well, EVIL! He bad. Sorry...**

**I will hide now...**

Chapter 23

Ryan knew the clock was ticking, but he wasn't about to leave without any leverage, especially now that the cops were back on their tail.

"Sara!" he hollered one more time, a glob of spit shooting from his seething lips. He paused, his ears prickling as he listened. He was greeted by only the whistle of the wind and the rain tapping against the windows.

Anger seeped through his veins. They had come too far to get caught now.

He spun around in a circle, trying to assess where they might be until his eyes came to rest upon the cellar door.

A sneer formed on his lips - the last place they would probably go due to the horrors the basement housed. Or so they would presume, he would think that. He knew they were smart but he was by no means an idiot and a pinch in his gut took him towards the door.

Edging closer to the basement, he kept his eyes wide and alert. "No more games," he whispered almost at the door but as his hand reached out for the handle, he heard a creak above him.

His head snapped around to the stairs, the nerves surrounding his right eye twitching. With a curl of his nose he stepped away from the door and quickly moved to the base of the stairs.

He began climbing but just as he was about to reach the top and the landing, he heard Sara behind him.

"Looking for me?" she called up to him on a shaky voice.

Spinning around quickly, he glared down at his runaway hostage, his gun immediately pointing right at her. But then as he heard the creak again, he remembered the reason he'd gone up there in the first place.

And now he'd let his guard down.

Grissom appeared behind him, a golf club firmly in his grasp but Ryan was fast and as the sluggish moving CSI swung at him; Ryan just about managed to duck out of the way of the metallic weapon.

But Grissom, knowing he was fighting for his life, managed to swing again before the thug managed to right himself and he clobbered the gun, sending it flying. He swung so hard though, the golf club slipped from his fingers and shot over the banister and to the floor below them.

Both men at the top of the stairs and Sara at the bottom watched in awe as the gun flew through the air. It was as if the weapon was travelling in slow motion. It hit the wall with a chink and landed equidistantly between the onlookers.

Sara made a mad dash for the weapon and as Ryan went to do the same, Grissom launched himself at the hostage-taker using every ounce of strength he had left in him by jumping upon the younger man's back. Grissom attempted to hold him back but Ryan was much stronger and forced the CSI backwards and hard into banister.

Grissom cried out and slid from his captors back, crumbling to the stairs on his knees. Ryan spat at the older man and raised his fist high over his head. "I'm gonna kill you," Ryan sneered.

"_Don't_...you dare touch him!" Sara warned on a shout.

In an instant, Ryan's neck twisted and he saw Sara, just a few steps below him, pointing the gun right at him. He froze.

She waved the weapon. "_Get, the hell_ away from him," she demanded, taking one more step up.

He licked his lips knowing he had another gun in the back of his pants but he had no idea how good a shot she was and whether he'd be able to draw in time. "I don't think you're going to shoot me, Sara," he gloated.

Flicking the safety off, she felt her nostrils flaring. "Just try me," she shot back.

Ryan took a heavy swallow, then held up a hand, trying to think of a way to get out of the unfortunate situation he'd found himself in. He'd be lucky if he had fifteen minutes left now.

"Step away _now_..."

"Okay...okay..." Ryan moved backwards, climbing several stairs but never taking his eyes off her.

Sara leaned forwards, keeping the gun and her eyes on Ryan as she grabbed her husband's arm. "Get up, Gil," she pleaded pulling on him.

He groaned but managed to get to his feet, blinking hard at the fact that Sara was the one with the gun. She urged Grissom down the stairs and took tiny, careful backwards steps in order to follow him. Her free hand gripped tightly to the rail to ensure she didn't fall backwards.

"Where do you think you're going to go?" Ryan sniggered, taking a step down with every step that they did, following.

Sara ignored his question. "Stay where you are!" she threatened as he continued to advance upon their retreat.

He ignored her and when she reached the bottom of the stairs he was only four steps above.

"My brother will get you as soon as you step outside, you know that right?" He gave her a big smile. "What you gonna do, kill us both?"

Sara could feel her hand shaking. Fatigue was setting in so much now she could barely see straight and she knew...she wasn't a killer. But had it actually come to kill or be killed?

Ryan looked to Grissom. "You're not gonna get away. There's no way she can pull that trigger."

Looking his kidnapper right in the eye, Grissom took a deep breath. His eyes watered again as the burning running through his nose continued. He reached up a blind hand and took the gun from his wife.

Sara let him take the weapon but she looked at him confused.

"Maybe she won't pull the trigger," Grissom began, "But I will, you bastard."

Now Ryan looked nervous as the CSI took one step closer.

"You threaten and kidnap my wife, you threaten my unborn children. You beat me half to death and by, _God_; I know you would kill me without hesitation..." The supervisor's finger tensed on the trigger.

The younger man looked Grissom right in the eye. "You don't have what it takes," he spat. "I gave you way too many chances, Gilbert, and now you're a dead man. And your wife...I'll treat her _real_ fine. I could be a good Daddy you know..."

Grissom felt a rage like no other. It was almost like he'd been possessed by the devil. He snapped his finger back and pulled the trigger.

There was click but nothing but a click. Grissom's eyes widened and he tried again only to be greeted with another _click_. His neck kinked as he stared at the gun. The barrel was empty.

"Oh, God..." Sara mumbled as the biggest grin formed on Ryan's lips and he reached behind him to draw his other gun.

It all seemed to happen so fast. He whipped out the weapon and pulled back the safety. Sara tried to move, managing to shove her husband just as Ryan aimed and fired but the bullet caught his forehead and the couple fell to floor.

Sara lay on top of Grissom, dazed, a horrible ringing in her ears. She shook her head trying to work out what had just happened but she only had a split second before strong hands were surrounding her and hauling her to her feet.

She struggled, looking down at her man as he lay lifeless on the floor, his head turned away from her. Spotting a trickle of blood streaming from his hairline she screamed, wildly kicking out.

"_NO_!" she hollered but Ryan held her firm. "No, you son of a bitch! No! Gil!"

Ryan struggled to hold her and he was amazed by the sudden strength she'd found.

Unexpectedly, the front door was kicked in and Jay came bounding through it. "What the hell is taking so lon..." He cut himself short as he spotted his brother fighting with Sara. "Oh...shit..." He dashed to help. "What the fuck happened?" he asked, seeing Grissom on the floor.

"Fucker's...gah..." He continued to fight with Sara.

"You, bastard! You, bastard!" she screamed.

"They tried to get away...caught me off guard," he managed to get out.

Jay tried to grab Sara's arm but she kicked him full on in the gut.

"Agh!" he shouted. "Bitch!"

Ryan shot him a look that wasn't full of love.

"Bro, we need to go!" Jay groaned, holding his stomach. "They are going to catch us!"

Now, Ryan really lost his temper. "Sorry, Sara," he growled and in a split second, swiped his arm back and punched her hard on the side of her right cheek. Her head snapped back and she fell limp in his arms.

"Help, me," Ryan directed his brother as Sara's weight was a little too much for him to handle on his own.

Jay rushed to help, a bit stunned. "Dude...that was quite a hit. You knocked her the-shit-out."

"That was the objective," Ryan returned.

They both took an arm each and Ryan took one last look at Grissom before they hauled Sara towards the door.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The brother's reached the car.

"Shit!" Ryan shouted. "Of all things to forget...Go and get the damn bag," he moaned.

Jay's mouth opened in realization but he didn't say a word. He released Sara and ran back into the house.

The eldest brother was left with Sara's heavy weight and just reached for the first door that came to hand which happened to be the front passenger door. He just about managed to manoeuvre her lifeless body into the seat and stepped back once she was in, wiping his perspiring forehead on the shoulder of his shirt.

He stared at her for a moment and an unusual wave of guilt passed over him. It was quickly broken though when Jay returned, holding up the bag.

Ryan took a breath and then reached into the car for the safety belt. He didn't know why, he just did and clipped it into place around Sara. He then pulled a set of cuffs from his pocket, clipping one around her right wrist and the other through the handle on the door.

"Just in case she wakes up," he muttered. "I can't see her being very happy."

"Me either," Jay agreed. "You just killed her husband..."

Ryan took one last look at the house and sighed. He hadn't intended things to work out this way but when it came to _him_ or _them_, he would always do whatever it took to survive and get what he wanted. "Let's go."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass had his foot to the floor as the rain pelted down upon his windshield. Catherine sat beside him, her fingers nervously clenching into her thighs. Nick followed behind in his SUV along with Greg, while half a dozen squad cars made a line behind the second law enforcement vehicle.

"How much longer?" Catherine asked, nerves pinching at her vocals.

The captain sighed, checking the GPS tracker on the dash. "Maybe ten, fifteen minutes," he replied, flicking his wipers onto super fast as the rain got worse again.

They couldn't get a chopper into the air due to the weather but Brass had got PD to call in reinforcements from Boulder city as they were closer and would probably get to the location faster than the Vegas crew. That would depend how bad the weather was at their end though.

Ultimately, he'd rather be first at the scene but the quicker help got to his friends, the better.

Catherine nodded, biting down on her bottom lip anxiously wondering what would await them when they go to their destination...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Four boulder city patrol cars reached the house and sped up the driveway coming to a screeching halt about thirty metres from the target building.

Nine officers jumped from their cars, the rain pelting down on them. The most senior man pulled out his radio as his subordinates gathered around him. He wasn't sure if it was going to work but he had to give it a try. "Control this is Sergeant Cosgrove. We have reached..." He stopped when he saw the flashing of lights and heard more vehicles approaching.

Brass spotted the patrol cars and the group of officers ahead of him. He cut his lights and everyone followed suit in order to prevent the gunmen in the house noting their arrival. He pulled to a stop right by the others. All the vehicles behind did the same and pretty much jam packed the driveway. It certainly made sure no one was going to drive out that way.

Everyone leapt from their transport. Brass went immediately to Cosgrove. Catherine followed while Nick and Greg weren't far behind.

All the officers waited for their orders.

"You got anything?" Brass shouted, pulling up his collar as a huge clap of thunder informed everyone that the weather still sucked.

"We just got here," the sergeant replied.

Brass blew out a breath, looked up to the house and then to everyone surrounding him. "Okay..." he began, "...we all know the situation...two hostages, one of which is pregnant and both are our own." He cleared his throat. "Supervisor Grissom's phone was activated from inside this house so we know they are in there."

Everyone listened.

"We have two gunmen. They have already killed and by no means seem to listen to reason." His eyes floated to each person in turn now, coming to rest on the group of CSI's huddled together. He pulled out his gun, "Time to bring our guys home."

Nick whipped out his own gun and Catherine and Greg watched on. Brass nodded to him before giving Cosgrove his full attention again. "We'll take the front if you guys take the back. Let's go in quiet, try and get them before they even realise we are here."

The younger officer nodded.

"Let's try not to get our guys killed though, huh?" he added.

"You got it," Cosgrove answered knowing full well what was at stake here.

Brass looked at his watch. "Exactly two minutes and we go."

Another nod came from the sergeant as he synchronised his watch with Brass's. "Well you heard the man," he shouted. "Let's go!"

Cosgrove, along with his men rushed towards the house and around the side.

Jim Brass's officers surrounded him. "Everyone ready for this?" he asked. "We have no room for error here and we _all_ know who's in there. Are we clear? "

"Yes, Captain," everyone called.

"Good." He nodded to the house. "Get in position."

They all scrambled away doing as told while Brass gave the CSI's his attention. He swiped the water away from his face. "Maybe you guys should hang back. This could be pretty chaotic and I don't need to be worrying about you three as well."

"No way," Nick responded immediately. He pointed to the house. "You know how much they mean to us. They're family."

Brass worked his jaw. "Fine. Just don't get in the way." He turned and headed for the house, the CSI's following.

When he reached the front, his team were waiting. "Shit's definitely already gone down," one officer informed his boss.

"What do you mean?" Brass asked hurriedly.

The officer pointed to the door which was very slightly ajar. "Blood...and the door is off its hinges."

That certainly didn't make Brass feel any better and he took a good, deep breath before he squared up against the wooden entrance. He checked his watch. _Ten seconds._

Looking over his shoulder he gave everyone a nod. "Keep it quiet," he whispered, flattening his palm against the door. He counted _three, two, one_, in his head and carefully pushed the door open, his weapon raising, ready for anything...

His eyes immediately caught the spatters of blood on the wall and on the floor as he entered. He beckoned with his hand behind him, for his men to spread out and they did so.

Nick stuck close to Brass while Greg and Catherine hovered more at the back with the officers.

Everyone moved into the house and Brass shot his weapon in the direction of the kitchen door as it opened. He sighed with relief as Cosgrove appeared. He saw the basement door and turned. He held up three fingers and pointed to the door. Three of his men nodded and headed for the basement.

But then, as he stepped forward again, his heart missed a beat when his eyes spotted the body on the floor by the foot of the stairs. His pace quickened but his gun remained very ready as he moved towards it.

"Oh shit..." he mumbled as soon as his brain released exactly who was lying on the floor. His build was unmistakable...

**A/N: I'm still hiding... BTW, only one more chapter left *sniff*. Now what are you thinking?**


	25. And then there was nothing

**A/N: Well guys, here it is. The final chapter. It's hard to think I have been writing this story for almost 3 years. I didn't actually begin posting it until almost 2 years after I'd started writing it. I feel a little sad actually. **

**There are so many people to thank who have helped with this next step in my series. Cropper1818 was the very first and although she no longer writes in the fandom I always keep my fingers crossed she will finish Prisoner of The Dance. She was my first beta on this and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for getting the ball rolling. **

**SSC has been a massive help and guiding light for me over the past year or so. Thank you for all your help and hopefully one day you may reconsider your writing aspirations.**

**I would also like to thank PrintDust who helped me out on chapters towards the end and to Leti who has stuck by my stories for I can't count how many years. I love chatting to you babe and you can be my rock most of the times. **

**I have thought hard and long about the end of this story but I always intended, even way back when, when I wrote Retribution to end part 3 like this. So please don't hate me. I guess I'm allowed at least one of these. **

**I hope you are all around to join me for part 4 of the Rage series :)**

**No beta, so be kind. Enjoy.**

Chapter 24

Brass ran, quickly being flanked by those around him. Cosgrove did the same when he spotted the fallen man on the sofa.

The lawman skidded to a halt over Grissom. His breathing was heavy, his eyes wide. Nick joined him, a horrified look upon his face.

"We're too late..." Nick mumbled.

The two men looked at each other before Brass shot to his knees and rolled Grissom over.

Catherine and Greg emerged and the female CSI held a hand to her mouth when her eyes fixed on the scene set out before her.

Grissom was a dead weight and as he was flipped, his arm fell limply to his side, his hand falling to the floor with a soft thud.

Swallowing the heavy lump in his throat, Brass reached two fingers to the supervisor's neck. Just as he did, Grissom's eyes shot open and a gasp slipped from his lips. It took the captain by surprise and he fell backwards onto his ass.

"Agghhhh!" Grissom screamed, wildly punching out into thin air but his sudden panic didn't last long and his hand shot to his head as confusion and more pain gripped his battered body.

"Jesus, Gil..." Catherine pushed Nick aside and was quickly by her friend's side, slipping a gentle hand under his head to pull him up a bit.

Cosgrove pulled out his radio and just prayed it was going to work. "Officer down, officer down..." he called, "Requesting ambulance STAT."

Luckily he got a response as he checked Danny's pulse.

"He alive?" another officer asked.

"Just barely." Cosgrove sighed. "Now we know where he went. Get some guys upstairs now. We are still missing people as well as his partner _and_ our suspects..."

The young officer didn't argue and they continued to search the house.

Grissom gasped again as Catherine hovered over him and ran a finger over the slice on his forehead. "Looks like a graze from a bullet," she said to those behind her. "Luckily, they only got a bit of him. Must have knocked him out though."

The supervisor suddenly got a grasp on reality and even if dazedly, he shot upright. "Sara!" he shouted on a groan.

"Easy, Gil," Catherine advised, placing her hands on his shoulders.

He blinked at her. "Where is she?" he whimpered.

Catherine shook her head, looking to Brass. "What happened?" Catherine then asked. "When did you last see her?"

Grissom tried to push himself up but he struggled. "Damn it, help me up."

"I think you should stay there, Grissom," Nick advised. "At least until the paramedics have checked you over. You look like hell."

Grissom gave his subordinate a no-nonsense glare. "Fine, don't bother," he spat, again trying to get up.

Both Brass and Nick stepped forwards and helped the CSI to his feet.

The supervisor was very unsteady when he got to his feet and all his colleagues gave him the upmost look of concern but nobody offered an argument.

"Where is she?"

"Gil, we don't know," Catherine answered.

The officers who had checked the upstairs came running back down. "Nothing upstairs," they informed Brass.

Brass looked around just as the guys in basement came back up. "Got two bodies, one is Officer Freeman."

"She's not here," Brass concluded.

Grissom's breathing became very heavy and he pushed his way passed the CSI's stumbling towards the door.

His group were quick to follow.

"Where are going?" Brass demanded, grabbing his arm and stopping him.

Grissom shrugged him off and managed to stagger out the door and onto the driveway. "They've taken her," he cried. "Oh, my god, they've taken her." He pointed up the driveway as the team followed him. "There was a truck, it's gone." He looked up to the sky, for the first time in hours the rain was faltering and the sky was clearing.

Probably why Cosgrove managed to get through on his radio.

Cosgrove joined the group, noting the commotion. "What kind of truck?" he asked.

Grissom eyed him suspiciously, he didn't know this man and at that point he wasn't particularly trusting of anyone. But what choice did he have?

The senior CSI swiped his arm over the slice on his forehead, feeling a trickle of blood. "Yellow pickup..."

Cosgrove's jaw dropped. "We...passed a yellow pickup on the road coming here..."

Grissom's head plunged to his feet, any life left inside him seeping out. The cops had driven right by them...and most likely right by Sara.

He fought back the pain and the tears, sucked in a shallow breath and began backing away.

"Gil..." Brass warned. "You need help."

Grissom ignored his friend, turned and headed down the driveway.

"Stay here," Brass said to the CSI's. "He needs someone to talk him down."

The captain was quick to chase Grissom down. "Gil...please!"

The CSI continued on his course until he reached the last car. He peeked inside the window to see the keys in the ignition. He reached for the door handle but Brass grabbed his arm.

"You're in no fit state to drive," Brass said firmly.

"They can't be that far away, Jim, we know which way they went and they have my wife. If you had any idea what we've been through tonight...Help me..."

Brass was conflicted. He knew Grissom needed medical help but he also knew if they didn't try and track the fugitives they may never find them. Or Sara. He looked back to the house knowing he wasn't really needed here now.

"Get in," he responded, pulling out his radio. "But I'm driving"

Grissom nodded and moved to the passenger side as Brass called in an urgent APB on the truck. The captain then slid behind the wheel and started the engine.

Catherine, Nick and Greg all looked at each other in disbelief as they watched the car reverse, turn and disappear down the driveway.

"Where the hell are they going?" Nick asked.

"Who knows but we're following them," Catherine answered.

Yanking her cell from her pocket, Catherine ran back into the house. She needed a path clearing so they could get their vehicle out.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom held his head in his hands as they sped down the road. "I can't believe they took her," he mumbled.

Biting down hard on his lip Brass sought the right thing to say, he just couldn't seem to find it. His cell rang and he plucked it from his top pocket.

"Yeah?"

"Jim," Catherine shot at him. "Where the hell are you going?"

Brass looked to his friend slumped besides him. "We're heading west on 57, the suspect vehicle went this way..."

"You think you're going to find them?" she questioned. "Gil needs to see a doctor."

"Don't you think I know that?" Brass tried to keep his cool but he didn't succeed very well.

Catherine sighed. "We're going to follow. Keep me updated as to where you are." She hung up.

Brass dropped his phone on the dash just as a call came through on the now working radio.

"APB alert on yellow pickup last seen driving west on 57 has been reported in a _401_ five miles north of location. Pick up, Captain Brass...over..."

That got Grissom's attention, _401_ was a traffic accident and he glanced at the radio before turning his head to look at his friend. Brass swallowed and picked up the receiver.

"This is Brass..."

Grissom felt like he was floating as he listened to the conversation between Brass and PD. A pickup matching the description of the one they sought had been involved in a bad collision not so far away. Emergency vehicles were already on the scene.

The supervisor had no idea what to think or what they would find when they got there. The way he felt, he struggled to string a single thought together. The only thing he could seem to focus on was Sara and praying he would find her safe.

Brass informed Catherine of the news and location and hit the gas. Now the weather was clearing, driving was much easier and they sped down the highway not even glancing once at the speedometer.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The rain had completely stopped by the time Brass reached the scene of the accident.

Grissom leaned forward in his seat as soon as he spotted the flashing lights of the emergency vehicles in the distance. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see what was happening but they weren't close enough yet.

The road had been totally sealed off and an officer stepped into the road, moving the barricade so the squad car could get through.

Brass let up on the gas and the car crawled towards the scene, stopping just before the chaos.

Grissom jumped from the car and his eyes darted around the scene, his breathing quick and short.

Although it was noisy and hectic around him, his brain didn't seem to compute and he felt like he was under water. It was almost as if his Otosclerosis had returned and everything seemed to be happening in deafened slow motion.

He didn't hear the spray of the fire hoses; he didn't hear the shouts of command or voices of calm trying to reassure the injured.

His attention first settled upon a tanker truck about twenty meters down the road. A fire truck parked besides it and numerous firemen were spraying the vehicle with foam. More than likely to ensure it wasn't about to ignite the hundreds of gallons of fuel which it held.

Off on the side of the road he noticed a man on a stretcher being treated and a paramedic was wrapping a bandage around his bloody head. Grissom concluded that must have been the driver of the tanker.

He looked back to the large carrier, taking a few wobbly steps forwards. The entire front of the cab was crushed. It almost looked like it had imploded. The windshield was smashed, spatters of blood mingling within the cracks. The CSI determined a head on collision but with the damage done to the tanker he knew the fleeing truck would have come off much worse being the smaller of the two vehicles.

Then, not too far away, he spotted a Chrysler, the car looked undamaged and a man and a woman were stood talking to two police officers. They looked unhurt but shaken.

His head snapped to the left. His eyes trying to focus upon the second scene some thirty meters away. He didn't hear Brass talking to him as he staggered towards it.

Three fire trucks and three ambulances sat off on the side-lines while their occupants scrambled frantically around what Grissom could make out as the yellow truck which had taken his wife. He couldn't quite see the damage though or what was happening because of the amount of activity surrounding it.

He was within ten meters of the chaos when he felt a tug on his arm and Brass, as softly as he could, pulled him to a stop.

Grissom looked to his friend who looked pretty pale.

"It's bad, Gil," Brass said to him after gaining a little info from an officer while Grissom had been staring at the tanker. "You should keep back."

_It's bad_. The words hit Grissom like the yellow truck hit the tanker. He pictured Sara lying dead on the highway, ejected from the vehicle. He had processed enough MVAs to know that if there was no hope that she would simply be covered by a tarp on the rain slickened road.

Pulling his arm away, Grissom ignored the captain's advice and followed on course.

"Gil..." Brass warned, quickly following.

Grissom was within a few meters of the crowd surrounding the truck when an officer looked over his shoulder and recognized the approaching CSI. He was quick to move and held up his hands.

"Grissom..." the officer began, placing his hands upon the CSI's shoulders and halting him, "...you should keep away..."

His heart sunk. Two warnings to keep back could only be the worst news.

After a second of glaring at the younger man, Grissom took a step to his right and managed to see through a path which had formed amongst the emergency workers. He sucked in a ragged breath as he stared dead on at the front of the truck. It was just what he'd feared. The front end of the vehicle was totally crumpled, beyond recognition. The windshield was no more after imploding completely under the impact.

"Oh my God," he sobbed as his eyes fell upon his unconscious wife, on oxygen mask on her face, numerous hands working around her, a paramedic by her side inside the vehicle while another on the outside held her head through the shattered passenger window.

Grissom moved faster than he even thought he could given his condition and he was around the officer before the cop could do anything about it.

"Gil" Brass shouted now, giving chase along with his fellow badge holder.

The crowd surrounding the vehicle heard the captain yell and turned to see Grissom rushing their way. Two firemen who were getting ready to fire up their cutting equipment jumped forwards and grabbed the CSI.

"Let me go!" Grissom cried, attempting to fight them but his strength was boarding on zero. "Sara!" he shouted. "My wife is in there!"

The two firemen exchanged a worried glance as they held them. "Calm down," one said. "We are trying to help her."

Brass and the officer joined the trio as Grissom still fought, his eyes fixed upon his wife and the blood trickling down her face.

"Gil, please," Brass begged, looking to his friend. "You are not helping."

Tears filled Grissom's eyes now but his body slumped, he just had no more fight left in him.

A paramedic stepped up, watching the commotion.

"Let him go," Shelly said to the two firemen and they both blew out a breath, releasing the CSI. They stepped away and back to their task at hand.

Grissom looked to her and she offered him a sympathetic smile holding out her hand. "Step over here with me," she requested.

He hesitated, looking back at his wife.

"Please, Gil. You look like hell and in need of some treatment." She waggled her fingers, urging him to take her hand. "Let me take a look at you."

"She's pregnant," he whispered, unable to say much more.

Shelly nodded. "We know. But right now, Sara is our main priority. Until we get her out of the car, stabilized and to the hospital we can't determine her exact condition or the condition of the babies. _We need_ to get her stable, Gil. For now, we must concentrate on that."

His heart lurched through his chest. Would his children survive this? Would his wife?

Shelly lowered her hand, realizing her wasn't going to budge. She nodded sadly. "I've heard you've been through a lot tonight, Gil, but I'm going to be straight with you. But you do not interfere, do you understand?"

He felt like he was floating again, but he nodded. "Just tell me what's happening. How did this..." He held his hand out to the scene unable to finish.

"So far, from the few witnesses we have in the tanker and the other car, they say that the truck your wife is in tried to overtake the Chrysler and went head on into the tanker." Her explanation was vague but all details hadn't been communicated yet. "The impact was lethal; the driver from the pickup is over there on the road somewhere. He is like paste. Shot right out of the windscreen. Luckily your wife was wearing a safety belt and it no doubt saved her life."

Grissom blinked and found a tiny inch of relief. At least his kidnappers had paid attention to at least one thing he'd said. But his relief was short lived.

"But that's as far as the good news goes," she said honestly. "The impact from the crash thrust the front of the car inwards, the bonnet, the dash, everything. Sara is trapped, Gil." She took a breath, trying to find the most painless way to say what she was about to but there wasn't really an easy approach to the news. "Her legs are crushed; we are going to have to cut her out."

The supervisor's chin trembled. "But..."

Shelly cut him off. "We need to get her out as soon as possible; her blood pressure is off the chart and we are against the clock, especially with the pregnancy." She stepped forwards and placed her hand on his arm. "We are doing everything we can and you have to keep back and let us do our jobs."

He could do nothing but nod as no words would come to him. She gave him another sad smile and moved back towards the car. He stepped a little closer but didn't interfere. Brass and the officer stuck closely by him just in case. The supervisor listened and watched as Sara's rescue continued.

Brass looked around and although his thoughts were very much with Grissom and Sara at that point, he realized they were missing something.

"Where's the other guy?" he mumbled.

Slowly, Grissom looked to him and then both looked to the officer.

"Other guy?" the cop asked.

"There were two men in the car with Sara," Brass continued. "We know one is mince meat, where's the other?"

The cop looked a little surprised and shook his head. "We haven't found anyone else."

Brass bit down on his bottom lip and Grissom just sighed, looking back to the car. Right now he couldn't care less about anyone but his wife.

Pulling his radio from his pocket, Brass informed PD of the missing fugitive, not that Grissom heard much of the radio call. He was concentrating too much on the paramedics and what they were saying but that was soon drowned out as the cutting equipment started.

Grissom felt himself swaying, his head felt light and muddled but his eyes remained transfixed on the fire-fighters as they began cutting the car away piece by piece. The paramedic stayed with Sara inside the car through ever crunching slice, holding her perfectly still. Grissom knew Sara's legs were crushed but did she have spinal injuries as well?

He still couldn't quite believe this was happening.

Suddenly, something else caught his ears and he looked over his shoulder and up into the darkness. He spotted a light coming their way.

"Medi-vac," the officer informed him. "Weather was good enough for clearance."

That gave the CSI a little boost, at least once Sara was free of her crushed prison she would be swiftly away to hospital.

Grissom sniffed hard. What about the babies? What damage had been done during the crash? It was a horrific thought. The babies weren't only in jeopardy but Sara was too. Was the whole world just against them?

What made him feel so totally helpless was he couldn't do anything but watch.

The chopper reached them quickly and flew overhead to land a little way down the road.

Grissom shivered as the roof to the car was removed, six firemen surrounding the car helping in the objective. He sucked in a shallow breath as his wife was totally revealed to him. She looked so battered, so fragile, so pale...

He flexed his fingers over and over as the emergency workers shouted out more guidance to each other but then his view became blocked again as they completely surrounded the vehicle.

"Gil?" he heard coming from behind him and he spun around to see his team rushing in his direction, led by Catherine.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as they reached him.

"What's happening?" his second in command asked.

Again, he found himself a little lost for words and he turned back to the scene.

Catherine, Nick and Greg all glanced over to the rescue operation, all lining up beside their leader and Brass.

No one pushed for answers when Grissom remained silent. They could see his distress unfolding right in front of them.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It took almost twenty minutes to free Sara from the car. The difficulty came due to the impalement of her legs in the destroyed dash but eventually she was pulled out of the wreckage.

Half a dozen emergency workers helped lower her lifeless body onto the stretcher and one of the Medi-Vac EMT's immediately induced an IV into her left arm.

"We've got to move quickly," his partner said with urgency, checking Sara's vitals as another paramedic began cutting away what was left of her pant legs.

Grissom slowly began walking towards them. Catherine and Brass exchanged a glance and followed.

"Is she strapped down?" Grissom heard as he got closer.

"Ready to go," came the response.

Before Grissom got to them, they were already away, stretcher in hand and rushing towards the waiting helicopter.

He blinked hard, his mouth working in very nervous circles and he willed his legs to move. Within a few seconds, he was hurrying after the group and his team gave chase.

When he reached the chopper, Sara was being lifted inside.

"I'm going with her!" he shouted, attempting to be heard over the rotor blades. He took a breath then as his vision became a little obscured. He felt incredibly dizzy all of a sudden.

Shelly heard his plea and after handing the IV to the Medi-Vac technician she approached him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't look too great, Gil," she hollered over the noise.

He shook his head, trying to shake away the disorientated feeling. "I'm fine and I need to go with her."

Now Shelly shook her head. "Not a good idea, there is too much going on, Gil."

Watching as Sara was secured into the chopper he felt his knees struggling to hold him. He tried to shrug it off. "I don't care," he argued fiercely. "She's my wife!"

"There isn't enough room, Gil. She needs all the attention she can get right now and we need extra help on board."

He was about to continue his argument when the world suddenly spun around him. His knees finally gave way and he fell towards the female paramedic.

Her eyes widened but she acted quickly, attempting to grab him. But, he was much too heavy for her and all she could do was fall to the ground with him.

"Shit!" Brass muttered and rushed to help, along with the rest of the CSI team.

"Gil?" Shelly managed to gather herself and turned Grissom onto his back. She cupped his face in her hands. "Can you hear me? Gil?"

Grissom thought someone was talking to him but he wasn't quite sure. All he could hear was a muffled mumbling. It seemed his body had finally had enough.

"Has he been hit in the head?" Shelly asked urgently, looking up to his team then quickly pulling a pen light from her pocket and shinning it into his glazed eyes. She suspected his nose had been broken; the state of his face was a dead giveaway so that could have led to his disorientation but the slice on his forehead gave her other ideas.

Catherine wrapped her arms around her body. "More than likely," she replied. "I think...that graze on his head may have been from a bullet."

Shelly frowned as Grissom remained pretty unresponsive. "Not having a good night, are you?" she said to him, grabbing his right wrist and checking his pulse.

"Shelly! We have to go!" An EMT hung out of the chopper door, looking down to the scene below him.

She thought for a moment." Go!" she replied. "I'll stay with him." She looked back to Grissom's team. "Give me a hand to move him so the helicopter can take off," she requested.

Brass, Nick and Greg all stepped forwards, grabbing an arm or a leg and carefully helped move the supervisor to a safe distance.

Nick removed his jacket and placed it under Grissom's head as Shelly radioed in for one of the ambulances to come over to them. "Hang on, Griss," Nick urged his boss. "Just hang on..."

Grissom blinked hard managing to decipher the sound of the helicopter taking off but that was soon cut short. As he watched the beam of light fly over him his eyes drifted closed.

Everything went silent and then there was nothing.

Nothing, at all.

The End.

To be Continued….

**A/N: So there we go. Part 4 will be coming up soon. I thank you all for reading and for your reviews. Evil hat thanks you also and he is off to finish up on the next chapter of It's All for You. I will be working hard on The Calling in the next upcoming months to try and get that baby finished also.**

**Please let me know what your thoughts are on this story and make sure you catch what's happening and keep your eyes open for part 4 of my series. **

**Have a great day!**


End file.
